Livro Segundo  O Herdeiro dos Segredos
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Tom Riddle está em seu segundo ano e sua busca por magias que o deixem poderoso só cresceu. De repente ele encontra o diário de Salazar e descobre que é seu descendente, e mais...um segredo que pode deixá-lo poderoso como deseja: a Câmara Secreta.
1. Legilimens

Capítulo 1 – Legilimens.

Tom encarava-se pelo espelho, seriamente. Suas sobrancelhas eram forçadas para baixo por sua expressão facial e parecia incrivelmente concentrado.

Havia crescido alguns centímetros desde as últimas férias de verão. Seus sedosos cabelos negros estavam um pouco mais compridos e seu rosto ainda mais belo, porém os olhos negros mostravam que sua personalidade continuava intacta.

Já havia se passado alguns minutos, e o garoto parecia uma estátua grega: pálido, charmoso, misterioso e inerte.

Desistiu de se concentrar e suspirou. Piscou algumas vezes para compensar os olhos vidrados e embaçados de antes e sentou-se em sua cama.

Abriu uma caixa de madeira onde no canto direito inferior da frente, se via entalhado o nome "Pandora" e o desenho de uma esperança. Olhou para o interior e tirou um rolo de pergaminho entre os diversos outros que cabiam ali por nenhum outro motivo além da mágica.

Leu pela milésima vez o trecho que havia anotado de um livro, no ano letivo passado:

"_Legilimência_ - _Deve-se esvaziar a mente e focá-la apenas na pessoa que deseja "ouvir". Olhar diretamente nos olhos é outro detalhe muito importante._"

Fazia isso há um mês, mas não conseguira obter resultado algum. Esvaziar a mente era a parte mais complicada do processo, ele imaginava. Era praticamente impossível conseguir não pensar em nada.

Não. Impossível não. Odiava essa palavra que significava limitação e incompetência. Se outros bruxos e bruxas já haviam conseguido, por que ele falharia? Não poderia perder para Dumbledore, mesmo ele sendo centenas de anos mais velho do que ele.

Pensou em voltar a se concentrar, quando sua barriga roncou. Desde que acordara que a única coisa que fez foi ficar olhando-se no espelho.

Quem observasse de fora, acharia que ele era muito narcisista. De fato o era, mas não era esse o caso.

Resolveu que estava na hora de ir pelo menos no almoço, e antes de sair de seu medíocre cômodo no porão olhou para seu caldeirão escolar.

Muitas coisas tinham mudado, desde que recebera a notícia de que finalmente suas suspeitas eram reais: era especial, possuía magia.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, de longe, foi a melhor coisa que havia acontecido. Havia passado um ótimo ano de aprendizado e conhecendo magias avançadas que mais ninguém tinha conhecimento ou curiosidade de procurar. Agora, por exemplo, estava transformando o bezoar em líquido. Era extremamente difícil e aquele que havia roubado do escritório de seu professor de Poções, Horácio Slughorn, já tinha sido destruído a muito tempo.

Para poder continuar suas tentativas, teve que arranjar novas matérias-primas. Como dito no livro da Sessão Restrita, o bezoar era encontrado no estômago de ruminantes, mas o único que tinha propriedades mágicas, era o retirado da cabra.

Quando sua primeira tentativa de liquifazer o objeto falhou, foi durante a noite, para uma fazenda que ficava a alguns quilômetros. Matou uma cabra e arrancou de seu estômago a preciosa pedra.

Já estava na quinta tentativa, e dessa vez teria que dar certo, pois o dono da fazenda já havia dado falta de seus animais. Reforçou a vigilância no estábulo e não demoraria muito para começar uma investigação.

Um dos processos era deixar a pedra cozinhar no caldeirão por um tempo junto com outras misturas, por isso trancou sua porta por fora e subiu para comer algo enquanto esperava.

Subiu as escadas do porão e se dirigiu ao refeitório.

As crianças continuavam a manter distância de Tom sempre que podiam. Olhavam-no de forma amedrontada e só lhe dirigiam a palavra quando eram forçadas por alguma circunstância. Não que ele se importasse. Preferia ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos e dessa forma, podia treinar a arte de ouvir os dos outros.

Depois de pegar sua bandeja com comida, dirigiu-se para uma mesa vazia e ali acalmou seu estômago enfurecido. Antes que terminasse, porém, notou que era observado. Levantou os olhos e viu que um menino o encarava.

Tom fechou os olhos e tentou esvaziar a mente. Quando abriu novamente, o garoto tinha o cenho franzido, sem entender o que o Freak Riddle, como alguns chamavam, estava fazendo. Meditação?

Focalizou os olhos do menino e tentou concentrar-se não em seus pensamentos, mas nos pensamentos do outro. O garoto sustentou o olhar, parecia que algum tipo de imã o atraía e não o deixava se afastar.

Tom de repente começou a ver imagens estranhas e meio esvoaçadas. O garoto de olhos arregalados saiu correndo e Tom arfava impressionado.

Havia conseguido, muito fracamente, invadir a mente do menino. Não conseguiu distinguir muitas coisas e de alguma forma, deixou que a criança percebesse isso. Então, se não fizesse bem feito, o outro saberia o que estava acontecendo?

Deixou a bandeja onde estava e voltou para o porão de forma apressada. Trancou a porta atrás de si e voltou a olhar no espelho.

- Concentre-se. Concentre-se.

Nada. Havia voltado de onde partiu.

Mas agora que sabia que quase havia conseguido, precisava ter certeza de que não fora um sonho. Precisava treinar mais.

As crianças e professores do orfanato estranhavam o fato de Tom quase nunca sair do quarto. Passava horas trancafiado e só mostrava o ar de sua graça quando precisava se alimentar. Parecia um bicho selvagem, um ser anormal e de olhar estranho. Claro que para elas, era de grande alívio não ter que conviver muito com ele. Quanto menos aparecesse melhor. Porém, ainda assim era esquisito...

Tom passou mais dois dias olhando sem parar para sua imagem refletida. Parava apenas para ver como andava o seu bezoar. Estava quase chegando ao estado plasmático. Quando passasse por essa parte, precisava desligar o fogo rapidamente e colocar o último ingrediente, pois apesar do nome, o bezoar tinha que ficar na forma de plasma e não de líquido, o que era bastante estável e complicado de prever o momento ideal.

Na noite de quinta-feira, seus olhos já estavam pendendo e o sono ganhando de sua força de vontade, quando pela última vez, Tom olhou no fundo de seus olhos.

- Não pense em nada. – sussurrou tão baixo, que mesmo no silêncio do quarto, só ele podia entender o que tinha dito. – Esvazie a mente e concentre-se no outro. Finja que esta imagem não é minha...

De repente o mundo a sua volta ficou enevoado e por um momento, achou que não tivesse resistido e que caíra de sono. Mas então, notou que não estava mais naquele porão imundo que era seu quarto.

Um monte de imagens e lugares passavam diante de seus olhos como um arquivo bagunçado. Tentou se concentrar em uma única coisa que lhe chamasse atenção e conseguiu.

Estava no corredor escuro do orfanato. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e viu ele mesmo, apenas um pouco mais baixo, andando.

O Tom de dois anos atrás, olhava em cada porta, até que encontrou a que procurava. O Tom atual sabia onde estava, era o antigo escritório de Melissa, uma professora que tivera.

O Antigo-Tom bateu na porta, um "entre" suave soou e ele a abriu.

Melissa estava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha e ergueu os olhos para ele. Seu rosto ficou tenso quando o viu, mas forçou-se em sorrir.

- Olá, Tom. Boa noite. Desculpe mandar você vir aqui tão tarde.

Tom não respondeu absolutamente nada. Ficou parado encarando o rosto bondoso da mulher.

- Sente-se, por favor. – ele obedeceu.

O Tom-Atual sabia que cena era aquela e poderia parar de se concentrar se quisesse, mas queria reviver aquilo. Era maravilhoso...parecia que alguém havia filmado* a sua vida e agora ele estava se entretendo com aquilo.

Sabia também que uma das coisas que lera depois nos livros, sobre legilimência, dizia que devia concentrar-se nas palavras e não tanto nas imagens, pois poderia ficar com um olhar vidrado e não se concentrar no presente, e assim a pessoa perceberia o que estava acontecendo. Devia conseguir manter-se na realidade, ao mesmo tempo que via o que queria, mas não agora. Tentaria isso depois.

Melissa começou a falar de inutilidades e de como ele ia bem em suas aulas. Tom não queria ouvir aquela parte, não era interessante. A imagem foi cortada como um filme* avançado, e ouviu a mulher dizer:

- Bem, Tom...mas não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui. – ela parecia hesitante. – Foi você que fez aquelas coisas, não é? Aquelas coisas com Carlinhos, Amada e Denis, não? – o silêncio continuou e o menino a fitava sem mudar de expressão. – Saiba, Tom, que não estou aqui para castigá-lo. Você pode ser sincero comigo. Não contarei a ninguém se prometer se comportar. – novamente Tom ficou sem responder. – Não adianta nada ser uma pessoa inteligente e não usar isso da forma correta. Acho que deveria confessar o que fez. Tenho certeza que o perdoarão.

- É só isso? – ele finalmente falou e seu olhar era gélido.

- Bem, eu...

- Boa noite. – Tom voltou-se para a porta de saída, mas Melissa levantou da cadeira.

- Tom! Eu estou tentando te ajudar!

- Por acaso eu te pedi alguma coisa? – o ar petulante de Tom não parecia próprio a uma criança de 10 anos.

- Eu lhe dei a melhor opção a ser feita, mas parece que você não quer nem ouvir. – ela disse irritada. – Sempre gostei de você, mas não posso permitir que continue machucando outras crianças.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que vou dizer que foi você. Eu não queria, mas está me obrigando.

- Você não tem provas para dizer que fui eu. Amada e Denis já não disseram o que aconteceu? – ele pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas Melissa segurou seu braço. A raiva subiu em Tom. Como ela ousava segurá-lo daquela forma? – Solte-me.

- Qual o seu problema? – Melissa perguntou. – Você nem ao menos se arrepende?

- Já disse que não fiz nada e mesmo se tivesse feito, por que me arrependeria?

- Meu Deus! Eu não queria acreditar, mas você é doente...pobre da sua mãe, se soubesse...

- Largue-me ou irá arrepender-se.

- Você está me ameaçando? – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. – Irei amanhã mesmo falar com Eleanor sobre você. Você não pode continuar aqui.

Tom puxou o braço com tanta força que Melissa afastou-se alguns passos.

- Você não dirá nada para ela sobre mim. – ele a olhava raivosamente.

Por um momento Melissa continuou a encarar aqueles olhos escuros e aquelas feições belas transformadas em algo que ela nunca percebera antes. E então de repente, uma dor excruciante começou a subir pelo seu corpo.

Parecia que todos os seus ossos estavam sendo partidos, amassados e triturados ao mesmo tempo. Seus órgãos ardiam como brasas e suas pernas já não podiam mantê-la em pé.

Caiu no chão contorcendo-se e gemendo. Queria gritar, soltar o maior berro que já teria dado na vida, mas não conseguia. Até sua garganta doía incrivelmente.

Finalmente a dor parou, mas seus músculos estavam doloridos e ela sentia-se cansada e desesperada para dormir, desmaiar...morrer.

Conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras e Tom ouviu:

- O que...é você?

Ambos os Riddle sorriam de lado, divertindo-se com o que fizera.

Depois disso, Melissa foi embora e nunca proferiu uma só palavra sobre o que aconteceu.

Tom voltou à realidade e se viu, pelo espelho, suando e arfando.

Adentrara demais em suas próprias memórias, mas aquilo havia sido encantador. Havia conseguido ler mente, só precisava agora controlar-se para não deixar transparecer.

Tom sorriu. Estava se tornando o que sempre sonhou: alguém poderoso.

*Eu sei que nessa época não existiam filmadoras, muito menos televisão rs. Mas perdoem-me pelo uso dessas expressões. Pensem como...licença poética. rs

* * *

><p><strong>To muito feliz em postar mais uma fic do Tom. Espero que vocês curtam também e não fiquem se perguntando como uma pessoa uma vez me perguntou: como que uma criança pode ser tão cruel? Sim, uma criança pode ser bem cruel sim. Isso se chama psicopatia. E claro que ele parece ter megalomania também rsrsrs <strong>

**Beijos, povo. MANDEM REVIEWS!**


	2. Uma Nova Família

Capítulo 2 – Uma Nova Família.

Continuou treinando ao longo dos dias. Nem sempre conseguia, mas quando dava certo controlava o grau de profundidade dos pensamentos e assim permanecia presente enquanto informações eram adquiridas.

Resolvera que não tentaria com outra pessoa, que não ele, de novo enquanto não aprendesse a parecer impassível e conseguir manter uma conversação enquanto seus segredos fossem revelados.

Assim que estivesse perfeito e que com apenas um olhar fizesse o que bem entendesse, passaria para a lição número dois: oclumência.

Nunca mais deixaria que Dumbledore visse o que desejasse na sua cabeça. Dessa forma, seus caminhos estariam ainda mais livres do que no ano anterior.

Ao pensar no ano anterior, automaticamente virava-se para o calendário onde vários dias tinham sido riscados com uma pena, mostrando contagem regressiva. Faltava ainda três semanas para sua ida a Hogwarts.

Os dias arrastavam-se parecendo que nunca passariam e agora que já estava melhorando consideravelmente em legilimência, voltou sua atenção para seu outro objetivo. O bezoar.

Ele já estava com partes derretidas e com uma forma gosmenta, mas ainda não era o certo. Tom calculou que faltavam apenas 12 horas e que dessa vez daria certo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou bem disposto e animado para averiguar como andava seus planos. Olhou para dentro do caldeirão e notou que já estava chegando no ponto.

Resolveu permanecer vigilante para não errar de novo, então apanhou um livro, sentou-se em sua cama velha e com calombos e encostou na cabeceira, próximo a mesa em que o caldeirão repousava borbulhante.

Ouviu um estourinho de bolha e percebeu que havia parado de ferver. Mais do que depressa, apanhou um frasco e uma concha e colocou o conteúdo calmamente no vidro. Quando estava na última gota, alguém bateu em sua porta. Com o susto, a gota caiu em seu dedo queimando-o e Tom quase deixou cair o frasco inteiro no chão.

Maldizendo seja lá quem fosse, gritou irritado:

- Quem é? – a pessoa pareceu ficar hesitante com a voz raivosa.

- A senhorita Candle, deseja ver você. – era a voz de uma garotinha. Logo em seguida, passos correndo para bem longe do porão.

Tom esperou uns minutos e ficou olhando para o frasco. A cor que antes estava preta, ficou prata e ele sorriu. Quase. Se agora ficasse dourado e menos líquido na temperatura ambiente é porque estava pronto.

Colocou o frasco enrolado com todo o cuidado em uma blusa sua e escondeu no fundo do armário. Depois seguiu para fora do quarto para saber o que a nova diretora e governanta, senhorita Candle, queria.

As crianças corriam animadas por todos os lados e usavam roupas diferentes do que estavam acostumadas. Por um momento, Tom não entendeu o porquê daquela mudança, mas então olhou para o quadro de avisos no saguão. Nunca prestava muita atenção no que colocavam ali, mas agora dizia "visita para adoção" e o dia. O dia era hoje.

Tom revirou os olhos. Tudo ficava uma loucura quando esse dia chegava. Casais alegres e patéticos vinham com fingidos sorrisos no rosto e olhavam para as crianças. A maioria delas tornava para a cama a noite, tristemente, porque o que os casais queriam eram sempre bebês.

Quanto mais tempo se passasse naquele lugar, menor era a probabilidade de ser adotado.

Ele não se importava com isso. Não tinha a menor expectativa de ter uma família. Sua mãe havia morrido e ele não fazia ideia de onde seu pai estava. Já tinha tido sua família, para que outra?

"Para que servem os pais, afinal?" Tom pensou subindo as escadas para o escritório da senhorita Candle. "Para dar comida, roupa, estudo? Já tenho tudo isso sem eles. Para dar amor?" soltou um riso de escárnio. "Eu não preciso de amor. Eu já tenho a mim mesmo para amar e isso já é mais do que suficiente."

Interrompeu sua linha de pensamento quando bateu a porta e ouviu mandarem-no entrar. A sala era a mesma que senhora Cole usava e onde Melissa estava naquela noite. Mas dessa vez, era uma mulher de meia idade, charmosa, mas séria, que ocupava a cadeira.

- Bom dia, senhor Riddle. – Tom não respondeu. Em vez disso, dirigiu sua atenção a um casal sentado em frente à mesa da nova diretora. – Parece que já percebeu a presença de nossos convidados. Esses são os Shaw. – Tom continuou a encará-los. – Senhor e senhora Shaw, esse é Tom Riddle.

- Ele é lindo, querido! – a senhora Shaw segurou a mão do esposo e conteve um acesso de alegria.

- Riddle, queira se sentar, por favor. – Tom se dirigiu a uma terceira cadeira e voltou a olhar para aquele trio estranho. – Esse adorável casal quer adotar uma criança. Estavam dando uma volta pelo nosso prédio quando viu uma foto sua e se interessaram sobre sua vida.

- É mesmo? – perguntou sem disfarçar o tédio.

- Tom é um garoto misterioso, bastante calado e tímido. Tem dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas, mas é incrivelmente inteligente e bem apessoado. – a senhorita Candle sorriu simpática.

- Quantos anos você tem, Tom? – a senhora Shaw perguntou com sua voz delicada.

- Doze.

- Parece ter mais! – o senhor Shaw respondeu também sorrindo. – Por que ele nunca foi adotado?

- Bem... – a senhorita Candle pareceu envergonhada. Provavelmente já sabia de todo o histórico da criança, mas não podia revelar tais coisas para eles. Ou podia? Deveria preveni-los que Tom não era assim tão agradável e quase matou outras pessoas? - ...sabem como é. Normalmente os pais não querem crianças já crescidas. Sem falar que ele não se destaca muito. Está sempre sozinho e em seu quarto. – Tom percebeu que ela evitou comentar que no momento ele residia em um porão.

- Tom, querido, nós vamos adorar dar uma família para você. Uma casa e muito amor. – Tom sorriu debochado de lado, mas seus futuros "pais" interpretaram isso como um sinal de consentimento.

- Eu não quero ser adotado. – falou. Os três ficaram em silêncio.

- Não quer se adotado? Mas...toda criança aqui quer ser adotada. – o senhor Shaw falou.

- Não eu.

- Acho que o pegamos desprevenido, sabe? – a senhorita Candle interrompeu. – Deve estar assustado com tudo isso, mas logo irá se acostumar com a ideia.

- Ah claro! – a senhora Shaw concordou. – Ele deve ter seus amiguinhos e suas rotinas. Não queremos bruscamente interromper isso. Podemos voltar daqui a algum tempo. Visitaremos ele toda semana, ou todo mês e quando ele estiver pronto, vai conosco.

Tom olhou curioso para ver a reação da senhorita Candle. Como ela explicaria o fato dele passar todo o ano letivo em um mundo mágico?

- É que...bem...Tom tem...hum...habilidades especiais descobertas a pouco tempo. Ele não passa o semestre aqui. Vai para uma outra escola.

- Habilidades especiais? – Tom percebeu que a situação passou de tediosa para interessante. Olhava de um para outro.

- Ele tem uma...anh...doença. – ela pareceu ficar mais aliviada por ter dito isso. Havia encontrado sua desculpa. Tom, por sua vez, sentiu voltar sua raiva. Doença? Então era assim que eles chamavam seu incrível dom? De doença?

Ele poderia acabar com aqueles trouxas em um piscar de olhos mesmo ainda não sendo o melhor bruxo! Como se atreviam a chamá-lo de doente? Se ele estava doente, era por culpa daquele orfanato podre. Ele estava doente e eles eram os seus vermes.

- Que tipo de...? – o senhor Shaw perguntou delicadamente.

- Anh...Tom? Poderia esperar lá fora? – Tom a encarou irritado por alguns segundos e sentiu que ela engolia em seco. Desde que chegara ali, a diretora o evitara a todo custo, pois como sucessora de Eleanor Cole, teve que ficar a par de suas "habilidades especiais".

Achou melhor fazer o que ela havia dito e se retirou. Assim que fechou a porta, colou o ouvido na madeira e se pôs a escutar.

- Tom é um menino muito especial. Às vezes causa problemas, mas temos certeza de que não é sua culpa. Ele tem algum tipo de retardo mental, mas o médico disse que não é o pior estágio. Tanto que ele é incrivelmente inteligente.

- Entendo. Parece que a cada coisa que conta desse menino, mas eu sinto que ele será perfeito como meu filho! – a esposa dizia com a voz sentida. – O que contou sobre a pobre mãe dele...coitadinho! E o pai?

- Nunca se soube quem foi. Só o que sabemos é que tem o mesmo nome de Tom. E mais nada.

- Sei. Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte. – o senhor Shaw falou. – Ao fim do ano letivo dele, iremos vir buscá-lo. Assim ele poderá se acostumar com essa nova vida e as papeladas ficam prontas.

- Não vão levá-lo agora? – era óbvia a decepção na voz da diretora. Quanto mais rápido se livrassem dele, mais aliviados todos ficariam, pois então seria problema de outras pessoas.

- Não. Creio que seja melhor assim.

- Além do mais, para quem já esperou tanto como nós, o que é mais um ano, certo? – a senhora Shaw finalizou.

Tom voltou irritado para seu quarto.

Tudo estava dando errado. Ia ser adotado! Ele não queria uma família. Muito menos uma família trouxa! Queria ficar em Hogwarts, para sempre!

E retardo mental? Quem aquela mulher pensava que era?

Bateu a porta do porão com toda a força que tinha e jogou-se na cama. Ficou alguns minutos pensando no que deveria fazer para sair dessa situação.

Fugir do orfanato era uma opção. Matar esses trouxas idiotas que queriam ser seus pais era uma outra opção. Mais agradável, até. Mas não sabia matar pessoas...ainda.

Lembrou-se do bezoar e abriu o armário. Tirou o frasquinho enrolado na blusa e olhou seu conteúdo. Sorriu.

Pelo menos uma coisa havia dado certo: conseguira transformar a pedra em plasma.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capítulo do meu Tom queridinho. To um pouco travada na quarta fic, porque as coisas estão um tanto agitadas nas últimas semanas. Nem paro quieta em da BarbieProngs. Ela deve achar que desisti de betar a fic dela, mas é que nunca tive férias tão agitadas. <strong>

**Eu sempre pensei que o Tom, vivendo em um orfanato, já deve ter passado por uma quase adoção...mas como nunca foi citado nada nos livros da JK, então criei essa versão. Ele será adotado, mas não ficará muito feliz e tomará certas providências...**

**Reviews:**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Eu sempre imaginei que Voldemort fosse um gênio, afinal ele conseguiu ser o segundo bruxo mais poderoso (depois de Dumbledore. Apesar de que, como ele conseguiu matá-lo, será que ele não seria o mais poderoso? Tudo bem que ele o matou de forma injusta e não direta). Sem falar que tinham cenas no livro que o Harry diz que o Snape e Dumbledore sempre pareciam saber o que se passava na mente deles, né? E depois descobre-se que ambos são legilimentes. Então acredito que não precise usar a varinha. Pelo menos não sempre. Só para situações mais complicadas ou sei lá. **

**Lyanna - Obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha amado e pode deixar que vou continuar sim! Também amo o Tom.**

**LadyProngs24 - Sim! Há continuações! Eu avisei que iam ter sete fics e TALVEZ 8. Uma para cada ano do nosso amado vilão, mas caramba! Até eu to me assustando com as coisas que ele ta fazendo...mais p/ frente vou ter que colocar um aviso de que eu não concordo com as coisas que o Tom pensa. Ele é só um personagem e sua opinião não é a minha, porque, em cada fic, ele ta pior... .  
>Você não é uma pessoa ruim. Se for, então sou também, porque adoro os malvados rs. Concordo que dá p entendê-lo melhor, saber o que o levou a fazer tudo aquilo. Porque como o conhecemos já cruel, parece que foi algo do nada, né?  
>Sim! O Tom era o geniozinho do colégio rs um CDF do lado sombrio da força rs.<strong>

**Beijos, pessoal. Agradeço por lerem e peço que continuem ^^ E espero que tenham paciência para mais 5 fics pela frente rsrsrs**


	3. Experiência Com Inocentes

**Advertência: esse capítulo contém uma cena que pode ser desagradável para alguns leitores.  
>Bom, dei o aviso. Não me responsabilizo rs.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 – Experiência Com Inocentes.<p>

Faltava uma semana para, finalmente, voltar a Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, que estava ansioso contando as horas, estava desesperado para poder criar a Poção da Vida.

Queria fazer, testar e ver o que acontecia com seus próprios olhos.

Começou a seguir a receita anotada em seu pergaminho e fazer o que era mandado. Já estava há duas horas e tinha apenas feito um terço de tudo. Em um momento dizia que a poção, quando chegasse a metade, tinha que estar rosa clara, quase um salmão, mas a dele estava púrpura.

Tom bateu com sua colher no caldeirão e sentou irritado. Essa remessa estava completamente arruinada. Ali dizia, detalhadamente, que deveria estar perfeita ou não funcionaria.

Olhou pelo pequeno basculante que havia no porão e esgueirando-se para fora, jogou o conteúdo do caldeirão atrás de uma árvore. Ouviu um pio fraco e olhou para cima.

- Oi, Hel. – a coruja marrom com olhos amarelos e irritados, girou a cabeça para trás e olhou para ele. Parecia que haviam arrancado ela fora e colocado totalmente do avesso. – Você é realmente uma péssima companheira, sabia? Esse mês inteiro você passou aqui fora, sem nem ir ver se estou vivo. – A coruja voltou a olhar para frente, como que ignorando Tom, que sorriu. – Se eu não precisasse de você, a usaria como cobaia quando a Poção da Vida estivesse pronta. – a ave levantou voo e pousou em outra árvore. – Ei! Eu disse que não vou usá-la. Coruja idiota.

Voltou para dentro e olhou a grande receita que deveria começar novamente. Levaria a noite toda, mas ele não se importava. Só para chegar ao ponto ideal seriam necessários três dias. Tinha que conseguir. Sem falar que, os ingredientes só dariam para mais uma tentativa.

Recomeçou.

Passou a madrugada em claro, com fumaças saindo pela pequena janela e sua testa pingando. Vez ou outra seus olhos pareciam que iam fechar, mas ele se forçava a abrir. Não podia desistir.

O dia amanheceu e Tom, derrotado pelo cansaço, ressonava pesadamente ao lado de seu caldeirão borbulhante.

O som de passos nos andares de cima, anunciava que o orfanato inteiro já havia acordado. Quando a poeira, solta do teto do quarto, caiu no seu rosto, despertou assustado.

Olhou para dentro do caldeirão e conferiu no pergaminho. Estava perfeita! Tinha conseguido, com 12 anos de idade, criar uma das poções mais difíceis e perigosas que existiam. Agora era só esperar três dias.

Tom bocejou e, apesar da imensa vontade de se jogar na cama e dormir o dia inteiro, sentia fome. Duas coisas necessárias e complicadas de se ignorar: fome e sono.

Resolveria o problema com um e depois com outro.

De bom humor, subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e correu para o refeitório. Pegou sua bandeja e sentou na única mesa disponível. Ao passar por alguns alunos, alguns faziam caretas e comentários. Aquilo parecia ser normal e Tom não se importava.

Começou a comer e pensar em que usaria sua poção. Como testaria. Viu Carlinhos Stubbs sentado a uma longa distância olhando para ele assustado. Sorriu.

Tinha ouvido falar que ele ganhara um novo bichinho...um lindo gatinho persa. Seria divertido reviver os belos momentos dele com Carlinhos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um menino que sentou-se no extremo oposto da mesa.

O garoto olhou-o rapidamente e voltou a concentrar-se em sua comida. Tom não o conhecia, então deveria ser novato ou não se sentaria ali com ele. Comeria até no chão, mas não se sentaria ali.

Após passada meia hora, um menino veio correndo.

- Oliver! Vem ver isso! – um menino moreno parou entre Tom e o novato que devia ser o dono do nome "Oliver". O garoto moreno olhou para Tom e torceu o nariz. – Nossa Riddle, você está fedendo! – e então, percebendo que não deveria estar falando com ele, afastou-se e olhou para Oliver. – O que você está fazendo com ele?

- Eu só estava dividindo a mesa. – respondeu em voz baixa.

- Da próxima vez coma em pé, mas não sente ao lado dele. – sussurrou, porém Tom ainda assim conseguiu compreender. – Agora vem cá! Lembra daquela árvore que a gente brincou ontem mesmo?

- Aham.

- Vem ver!

Os dois saíram correndo e Tom notou que várias pessoas também estavam indo ver. Curioso, foi em direção ao hall de entrada e seguiu em direção ao jardim.

Um aglomerado de pessoas estava em volta de uma árvore morta, com os galhos ressequidos, tronco podre e uma visão deplorável.

Era a mesma árvore que até ontem era grande, bela, vistosa. Enfim, um típico, poderoso e centenário carvalho. E também era mesma árvore onde Tom jogou sua Poção da Vida que falhou.

- Como é que uma árvore morre assim...da noite pro dia? E ainda no verão! – uma garota perguntou a sua amiga.

- Eu sei lá...coisa estranha.

A multidão continuou a comentar o quão estranho era isso, enquanto Tom se preparava para voltar ao seu quarto. Como podem achar algo tão ridículo, interessante?

Antes, porém, a senhorita Candle chegou.

- Que confusão é essa? Voltem lá pra dentro crianças! – a mulher viu a árvore e sua voz sumiu. – Como...? Como isso aconteceu?

- Não sabemos, senhorita Candle. – uma garotinha respondeu. – Quando acordamos já estava assim.

Os murmúrios e discussões voltaram, mas a senhorita Candle não os ouvia. Olhava diretamente para Tom com um ar acusador.

Caminhou até ele e sussurrou:

- Vamos para minha sala.

Tom seguiu-a o caminho inteiro sem nada falarem. A mulher só perguntou quando ambos estavam trancados em seu gabinete.

- Muito bem. Foi você?

- Não. – respondeu de pronto.

- Eu sei o que você é, Tom Riddle. Por isso não ouse me enganar. Foi você?

- Já disse que não. Se tem tanta certeza que fui eu, por que pergunta?

A diretora juntou a ponta dos dedos e o encarou no fundo dos olhos. Por um momento, ela pareceu a versão feminina e jovem de Dumbledore e Tom estremeceu. Mas logo em seguida retomou sua compostura e a encarou petulantemente.

Ela suspirou e indicou a porta.

- Pode ir.

Levantou-se e voltou para o lugar que mais ficava o verão inteiro. Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos.

Estava muito cansado e mesmo estando muito nervoso para a volta das aulas, dormiu profundamente.

* * *

><p>Três dias se passaram. Tom aguardava sentado em uma cadeira, olhando para dentro de seu caldeirão.<p>

Às onze da noite, ele parou de borbulhar. Com o coração disparado espalhando adrenalina por todo o seu corpo, Tom pegou o frasco de Bezoar Líquido para a última e decisiva parte da Poção. Era agora que saberia se tinha realmente feito tudo certo.

Destampou o vidro e jogou seu conteúdo no caldeirão. A poção tornou-se verde. Exatamente como dizia no pergaminho.

Sorriu animado e colocou em um novo frasco, um maior, e tampou-o. Colocou um casaco, apesar de estar calor, e escondeu o vidro no bolso esquerdo e um objeto brilhante no bolso direito.

Arrastou-se novamente pelo basculante apertado e saiu no jardim. Andou silenciosamente até onde ficava um cercado de animais. O mesmo lugar que havia ido para enforcar o pobre coelho de Carlinhos.

Procurou em volta, mas o gato não estava lá. É claro. Gatos não ficam parados no mesmo lugar a noite. Ou tinha ido passear, ou estava com o dono.

Tom suspirou contrariado e apanhou um biscoito que tinham deixado para um coelho, mas que pareceu não ter aprovado a refeição, e pôs em um dos bolsos.

Voltou para seu quarto, atravessou-o e abriu a porta sem deixá-la fazer barulho. Subiu as escadas e deu no primeiro andar: refeitório e salas de aula. Se não estava enganado, o dormitório de Carlinhos ficava no terceiro andar.

Como que pisando em ovos, chegou ao segundo patamar. Não havia nenhum som, mas precisava atravessar o corredor para subir mais um lance de escadas.

Quando chegou no meio do caminho, uma porta se abriu e Tom estacou. Uma menina saiu cambaleando e veio em sua direção. Tom pensou que tivesse sido descoberto e que a menina ia começar a gritar, mas então percebeu que ela estava de olhos fechados e passou por ele como se ele não existisse. Entrou no banheiro e a porta se fechou.

Devia ser sonâmbula. Suspirou aliviado e subiu as escadas para o terceiro andar.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de Carlinhos chorando por seu coelho estar enforcado no estrado do teto e por isso sabia qual era o quarto. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta e viu.

Ali estava o gato, enroscado nas pernas do garoto. O bicho levantou a cabeça assim que o ouviu entrar e perscrutou-o com aqueles olhos verticais e brilhantes.

Tom abaixou-se e tirou do bolso o biscoito. O bichano saltou com graciosidade para o chão e Tom pegou-o no colo e entregou a comida.

Fechou a porta e desceu rapidamente as escadas.

- Bom gatinho... – sussurrou.

Saiu para o jardim e um pouco distante, para que ninguém o ouvisse, colocou o gato no chão. Tirou o objeto do bolso direito que brilhou contra a luz da lua. Era uma faca. Antes que descesse no pobre animalzinho, sorriu. Se algum trouxa o visse, acharia que era um tipo de seita...

- Isso vai doer mais no Carlinhos do que em você, se não der certo. Não sei se torço para funcionar ou não. – desceu a lâmina e o gato soltou um alto miado sofrido. O sangue manchou a grama e o gato olhava para ele com um triste olhar interrogador. Algo como "por que fez isso?".

Rapidamente, do bolso esquerdo, Tom retirou o frasco da Poção da Vida e colocou na boca enfraquecida do animal.

Parecia que nada tinha acontecido e Tom sentiu uma pontada de decepção, quando de repente, os tecidos cortados voltaram a se encontrar e parecia que Tom nunca o ferira.

O animal abriu os olhos e fugiu para longe dele.

Deu certo. Ele havia criado com louvor a Poção da Vida.

**Uma poção que teria lhe servido inteiramente depois de uns anos, se algum de seus discípulos soubesse preparar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que não queiram me matar por causa do gatinho. Eu avisei lá em cima.<strong>

**Eu amo animais e jamais faria mal a qualquer bichinho, mas o Tom já matou um coelho, então um gato não é nada para ele. E no final, tudo ficou bem rs.**

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**BarbieProngs - Eu não te abandonei. Só andei bem desesperada rs. Vou betar o capítulo 16 hoje (como assim eu fui esquecer dele? O.O) e logo o 19. A fic que eu to escrevendo também ta parada a um tempão! Acho que um mês .  
>Obrigada ^^ Divina não é bem a palavra para o Tom rsrsrs mas espero que continue assim mesmo depois desse capítulo.<br>Calma que ele irá pesquisar sobre a família. Em breve...**

**Lyanna - Ahhh o que ele aprontará com eles não será agora. U.U Sinto muito ter deixado esse gostinho e não mostrar logo. Mas espero que continue gostando, porque ele vai aprontar com outras pessoas rsrsrs**

** Beijos e até semana que vem. Vamos ver se hoje volto a betar a fic da Barbie e escrever a minha U.U Quem sabe...?**


	4. Beco Diagonal

Capítulo 4 – Beco Diagonal.

Era o último fim de semana que teria que passar no orfanato. Segunda-feira ele embarcaria no Expresso Hogwarts e estaria no seu verdadeiro lar.

Lembrou-se que ainda não havia ido comprar o material desse ano e que precisava, urgentemente, ir para o Beco Diagonal.

Decidiu então, juntar suas coisas, apanhar Hel e ir embora mais cedo. Ficaria na hospedaria do Caldeirão Furado. Era mais próximo do Beco e da estação.

Guardou todos os seus pertences no malão e foi até a diretora Candle. Bateu a porta e entrou na sala.

- Tom? Por que está de mala feita?

- Porque daqui a dois dias eu vou para a escola.

- Mas é só daqui a dois dias...

- Porém tenho que ir comprar meu material e irei logo ficar por lá. É mais próximo.

- Sinto muito, Tom, mas não tem ninguém para te acompanhar. E vai ficar onde?

- Não preciso de companhia. No ano passado eu fui sozinho. E ficarei em uma hospedaria que eu conheço.

- Tom, você tem 12 anos. Não vou te deixar ir para Londres sozinho e ainda ficar dormindo em um lugar desconhecido.

- Eu já disse que não preciso de ninguém e não é desconhecido. _Eu_ conheço.

- Como se fosse grande referência. – revirou os olhos. Ela já estava ficando cansada do ar superior daquele menino. – Bom, eu vou ser sincera. Não gosto de você.

- Ótimo. O sentimento é recíproco. – ela trincou os dentes e segurou uma resposta. Garoto abusado.

- Mas ainda que eu não goste de você, é um morador do nosso orfanato onde eu sou responsável. E ninguém que está sob minha responsabilidade correrá qualquer risco. Mandarei alguém ir com você.

- Ninguém irá querer. – Tom disse simplesmente. Ela pareceu refletir e concordar. Nem mesmo ela queria.

- Então eu irei. – levantou-se.

- Não sou um cego que precisa de cão guia. Irei sozinho. – se virou.

- Ora seu pirralho mal-educado, você querendo ou não, eu vou!

- Ótimo. – repetiu e saiu da sala.

Virginia Candle o seguiu e foi até seu carro.

- Entre, Riddle. – voltou a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, indicando que não estava mais querendo ser agradável.

Tom entrou e colocou Hel do seu lado na gaiola, enquanto Virginia guardava o restante de suas coisas na mala. Depois de muito sacrifício, voltou e sentou no banco do motorista.

Quando o motor do carro ligou, a coruja se assustou e começou a bater as asas fazendo escândalo.

- Quieta Hel! Você já andou no trem que é muito mais barulhento.

- Hell? Mas que diabos de nome é esse? – Virginia olhou pelo retrovisor. O menino parecia cada vez mais estranho.

- Não é Hell, é Hel.

- Para mim parece a mesma coisa.

- Mas não é. Hel é a deusa do submundo da mitologia nórdica e que deu origem à palavra inglesa "hell".

- Ainda assim é um nome estranho para uma ave.

- Queria que fosse o que? Flufy? – ele perguntou debochado.

- Hunf...não, mas um nome normal. – murmurou e dirigiu em direção a Londres.

* * *

><p>A viagem foi longa e quase toda ela foi feita no mais absoluto silêncio, que era quebrado apenas quando Hel se agitava e piava alto, incomodada com o calor.<p>

Finalmente chegaram a uma rua deserta onde tinha um beco.

- É aqui.

- Aqui onde? Não tem nada aqui.

- Você não pode ver porque é uma trouxa.

- Olha aqui seu moleque...

- Trouxas são pessoas que não têm magia. – falou impaciente. Pegou as malas e se dirigiu para a placa que dizia "Caldeirão Furado".

- Então...hum...até o verão que vem. Escreva se precisar de... – antes que completasse a fala, Tom entrou no lugar carregando as malas e a gaiola, sem nem mesmo dizer um "até logo".

Foi até o balcão e olhou meio enojado com o aspecto decadente do bar. Sentou-se em um banco para poder ficar visível. O dono do bar virou-se e sorriu para ele.

- Olá meu jovem. Eu me lembro de você. – Tom continuou impassível. – Você é...ah! Tom não é? Meu xará. – sorriu amigável. O Tom menino fez um esgar de desprezo.

- Chame-me de Riddle.

- Oh, sim senhor. – Tom barmen, ficou desconsertado e mudou sua postura para mais sério. – O que deseja senhor Riddle?

- Um quarto decente, se isso for possível aqui. – olhou em volta sem acreditar que qualquer palavra seguida de "decente" pudesse estar ali dentro.

- Claro, senhor Riddle. – a voz agora já era fria. – Por aqui. – Tom-homem, pegou sua varinha e fez os pertences do menino levitar escada acima até uma porta. – Espero que seja do seu agrado, "senhor". – falou debochado.

- Eu duvido muito. – entrou em um cômodo espaçoso com uma cama grande de dossel. Uma janela ampla dava a visão direcionada para a estação de trem e a lareira, apagada evidentemente, ficava no lado oposto da cama. Existia também um armário, mesa e cadeira a um canto. Tudo tinha um ar rústico.

As malas foram depositadas ao lado da cama e Hel foi posta em cima de uma poltrona.

- A qualquer hora que quiser comer é só descer e pedir. – falou secamente e fechou a porta.

Tom notou que tinha um banheiro e rapidamente o usou para um relaxante banho. Mudou de roupa, arrumou o cabelo para trás, apanhou o saco de galeões que Dumbledore havia mandado novamente e desceu para o bar.

Passou sem olhar para ninguém e andou até a parede oposta do salão. Pegou a varinha e apontou para os tijolos. Não iria usá-la, era apenas para bater nas pedras como uma senha.

Um grande arco se formou e em vez da parede, uma pequena cidade apareceu.

O Beco Diagonal.

Tom, mesmo já tendo visitado aquele lugar no ano anterior, ainda achava fascinante. Começou a andar olhando para todos os lados, admirado. Apanhou a lista do bolso da calça e se dirigiu ao "Floreios e Borrões", a livraria dos bruxos.

A sineta tocou e Tom foi invadido por diversas vozes ao mesmo tempo. Pessoas corriam de lá para cá e um homem de cabelos grisalhos tentava atender a todos. Uma mulher surgiu ao lado de Tom e sorriu meio sem graça e com os cabelos bagunçados. Seu rosto estava rosado e suado da correria, mas ela disse calmamente:

- Sou Giselda Borrões, posso ajudar?

- Gostaria de comprar esses livros. – Tom mostrou a ela a lista.

- Primeira ou segunda mão?

- Segunda. – a mulher começou a andar para as estantes procurando cada livro do pergaminho.

- Está sozinho aqui? – perguntou enquanto olhava uma capa. – Não é esse...

- Sim. Por que há tantas pessoas hoje? No ano passado não estava assim.

- Ah! São os que deixaram tudo para a última hora, como você, querido. – ela sorriu e entregou um grosso exemplar. – Aqui está um. Estou dizendo...precisamos contratar mais pessoas!

Correu de um lado para o outro, até que finalmente, Tom estava com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Colocou em cima do balcão e pegou sua sacola de galeões. Pagou Giselda e colocou as compras em sacolas mágicas, que pareciam pequenas, mas eram incrivelmente pesadas, por causa de seu conteúdo.

Comprou penas e vidros de tinta novos. Não sabia se devia comprar novas vestes, não havia pensado em experimentar para saber. Decidiu deixar os livros no quarto, provar a roupa e caso necessário, voltaria e iria para Madame Malkins. Se não, ficaria passeando pelo Beco.

Logo estava de volta às ruas do local. As vestes ainda cabiam, se estavam curtas era pouca coisa e esperava que continuasse assim até o próximo verão.

Entrou em lojas de doces, mas não comprou nada, parou em frente a uma de artigos para quadribol.

Havia esquecido que tinha sido chamado para fazer parte da equipe. Precisaria de uma vassoura, mas não tinha dinheiro o suficiente. E mesmo que tivesse, não poderia gastar.

Teria que dar um jeito quando chegasse lá.

Caminhou toda a extensão do local, até que chegou ao fim. Olhou no relógio. Eram quatro da tarde. Não estava com vontade de voltar e ficar sem fazer nada. Começou a andar de volta, quando viu uma rua transversal. Em cima havia uma placa que indicava "Travessa do Tranco". Não tinha notado antes naquele lugar.

Entrou e seguiu a rua apertada. As pessoas que andavam ali eram diferentes das do Beco. Pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa e tinham um olhar cruel.

Virou a esquerda e notou a loja "Burgin and Burks". Artigos das Trevas.

Tom arregalou os olhos interessado e entrou. Viu diversos objetos interessantes e esquisitos.

- Olá? – um velho com uma péssima aparência, surgiu de trás de uma cortina que ficava atrás do balcão. – Olá menino. Deseja algo?

- Não. Estou apenas olhando.

- Ah. – ele fez um olhar de desdém e virou-se para fazer outra coisa.

Tom encontrou livros de Magia das Trevas que nem mesmo na sessão restrita era encontrado. Seus olhos brilharam e ele se virou para o homem no balcão.

- Senhor, estes livros...quanto estão?

- Mil galeões cada.

- O que? – Tom engasgou-se. – São muito caros!

- Isso porque são raros e artigos proibidos e contrabandeados. Nada das Artes das Trevas é fácil de achar e por isso custam muito. Se for barato é porque não presta. Agora, se não tem dinheiro, por favor, queira se retirar.

Tom o olhou irritado.

- Ora, você sabe com quem está falando? – o homem o analisou de cima a baixo.

- Qual seu sobrenome?

- Riddle.

- Não. Não sei com quem estou falando. Por favor. – abriu a porta da loja e Tom saiu furioso.

Um dia todos eles iriam pagar.

Voltou para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, ignorando os pios de Hel pedindo para sair da gaiola.

Tentou ignorar a raiva por ser um ninguém no mundo bruxo e fechou os olhos. Faltava apenas um dia para voltar para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>No reviews, no comments.<strong>

**Até semana que vem, ingratos U.U  
><strong>


	5. Conhecendo Pessoas

Capítulo 5 - Conhecendo Pessoas.

No domingo, desceu cedo para tomar o café da manhã no bar. Logo em seguida, correu para o Beco Diagonal. Não sabia mais o que iria fazer lá, mas pensava em um jeito de arranjar aqueles livros. Ou de pelo menos lê-los. Provavelmente aquelas folhas possuíam conhecimentos muito mais interessantes do que toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Antes se dirigir a Travessa do Tranco, entrou na loja de doces que havia ido no dia anterior. Compraria algumas coisas ali para a viagem, pois os doces eram mais baratos e com maior variedade.

Estava em frente a uma prateleira com sua cesta cheia até a metade, quando ouviu vozes chamando seu nome.

- Riddle! Olá. – Coline (nunca soubera seu sobrenome), a menina que conhecera no ano anterior no trem, veio sorridente até ele, seguida de Gustavo, seu irmão e Elias, um amigo.

- Oi. – Tom disse desanimado. Não sabia por qual motivo, mas a menina o perseguia insistentemente querendo ser sua amiga.

Coline e seus amigos eram da Grifinória e pelo que pôde observar, pareciam ser do segundo e quarto ano, o que agora seria o terceiro (ela) e o quinto (eles).

- Ei, é o Tagarela! – Gustavo riu. – Sabe, mesmo você sendo antipático, tenho que lhe agradecer.

- Pelo que?

- Bom, você nos ajudou a ganhar a Taça e ainda por cima deu uma surra no Bones, aquele palerma. – Elias respondeu por Gustavo.

- Tudo bem que você usou uma Maldição Imperdoável, mas nós o perdoamos. Amigos? – estendeu a mão.

- Quantas vezes preciso repetir? Não preciso de amigos.

- Todos têm que ter amigos. Nem que seja para fazer trabalhos para você. Mas com certeza não se deve ter amigos grifinórios e babacas. E que no caso, é a mesma coisa. – a resposta veio de um garoto loiro, tão loiro que quase parecia branco. O rosto era fino e pálido.

- Malfoy. Adorável como sempre. – Gustavo cerrou os punhos. – Saia daqui, seu idiota.

- Não, obrigado. Não vou deixá-lo infectar um dos nossos com seu ar de heroizinho.

- Vocês, sonserinos, sempre acham que irão dominar o mundo. – Elias puxou a varinha.

- E vocês, grifinórios, sempre acham que podem salvá-lo de nós. Que erro. – o garoto Malfoy puxou a dele também.

Tom observava sem esboçar reação alguma. Por ele, todos podiam se matar, contanto que o deixasse em paz.

- Parem vocês dois! Não têm ainda permissão para usar feitiço! – Coline gritou, nervosa.

- Não se dirija a mim, sangue-ruim. – Malfoy falou desdenhoso. – Aliás, o que temos aqui é uma bela corja de impuros. Não vou continuar aqui. – virou-se para Tom. – Você tem que aprender a conversar com as pessoas certas. Logo vai aprender que alguns bruxos são melhores do que outros. Vai me acompanhar?

- Não preciso que ninguém me diga o que devo fazer ou com quem devo falar.

Malfoy o olhou de cima a baixo, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Virou-se e saiu da loja.

- Uau! Gostei da resposta Riddle! – Gustavo sorriu.

- Não quero mais que falem comigo e nem que se aproximem de mim. – voltou-se para Coline. O sorriso dos três morreu.

Tom pagou pelos doces e saiu da loja. Encontrou com Malfoy parado na calçada sorrindo para ele.

- Gostei da sua atitude. – ele já não parecia mais tão confiante quanto se mostrara na loja. Tinha um olhar ansioso por seguir alguém mais forte do que ele. Um líder, e percebera isso em Tom. – Posso ser seu amigo?

- Não.

- Posso...hum...andar com você?

- Tudo bem.

- Eu sou Abraxas Malfoy. E você?

- Tom Riddle.

- Bem Riddle, nos encontraremos no trem. Vou apresentar você aos outros sonserinos.

Tom fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu.

Sempre se convenceu de que não precisava de amigos, mas e seguidores? Poderia ter um grupo de pessoas que o adorassem e esperassem ansiosamente por suas atitudes de líder. Tom sorriu. Para isso teria que fingir que eram amigos, é claro. Ninguém se submete a tal posição conscientemente. Ainda mais no momento, que tinha apenas 12 anos e ainda não podia mostrar muito poder.

E essa fixação de todos em ser sangue-puro. Nunca poderia se sentir superior a eles se não soubesse que tipo de bruxo ele era, que família tinha tido.

Precisava descobrir. Assim que chegasse ao castelo, seu objetivo principal seria: a biblioteca.

* * *

><p>Acordou no dia seguinte muito bem disposto. Eram nove horas e a estação de King's Cross era praticamente ao lado do Caldeirão Furado, mas ainda assim queria ir bem cedo para não se atrasar. Imprevistos sempre podem acontecer.<p>

Arrumou suas malas e segurou com a mão esquerda, a gaiola de Hel. Desceu as escadas e foi até o balcão. Depositou seus pertences no chão e chamou pelo dono.

Tom, o balconista, sorriu amargamente.

- É hoje que começam as aulas, não?

- Sim. – Tom, menino, respondeu simplesmente. – Quanto lhe devo?

O homem entregou ao garoto um papel com as diárias e os valores. Tom tirou algumas moedas de sua sacola e entregou a Tom.

- Boa viagem. – o homem desejou, mas Tom saiu apressado sem responder nada.

Seguiu a rua em direção à estação, atraindo olhares curiosos dos trouxas que passavam por ele. Provavelmente pensavam o que uma criança, sozinha, cheia de mala e com uma gaiola com uma coruja dentro, estava fazendo em meio a movimentada Londres.

Absorto em ler seu bilhete, ele não dava atenção a ninguém e finalmente chegou na plataforma 9.

Mirou seriamente a pilastra entre o 9 e o 10, respirou fundo e saiu correndo. A já conhecida estação do Expresso Hogwarts apareceu e Tom não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Dirigiu-se a entrada de um dos vagões e subiu as escadas. Seguiu observando as cabines, para ver se encontrava alguma desocupada, quando uma porta se abriu e Malfoy apareceu.

- Olá Riddle. Quer se juntar a nós? – ele abriu ainda mais a porta corrida, deixando visível um grupo de mais quatro pessoas sentadas.

- Parece estar cheio...

- Não, não. Sempre cabe mais um sonserino. Venha.

Tom puxou suas coisas para o cômodo e olhou em volta com o semblante firme. Sentia-se estranho quando conhecia pessoas novas e ainda por cima que ele não iria torturar como no orfanato.

- Estes são Kian Allen, Leah e Erin Knight. – Kian era um menino muito bonito. Negro, alto apesar da idade provavelmente ser a mesma de Tom e de feições duras. Seu maxilar endureceu-se ao ver Tom. Parecia não ter se agradado muito de sua presença. – Leah e Erin são gêmeas. – Malfoy sorriu divertido e Tom entendeu o porquê.

Tom nunca conhecera gêmeas mais diferentes uma da outra quanto as irmãs Knight. Leah possuía o cabelo loiro escuro ondulado, olhos cinza e misteriosos e tinha um rosto redondo. Era bem mais alta que a irmã Erin, que se assemelhava a uma fada. Rosto fino, cabelos negros, também ondulados, e os olhos um pouco mais claros. Parecia bastante simpática e adorável, ninguém poderia dizer que era da Sonserina. Mesmo com tantas diferenças, ambas eram muito bonitas a sua forma.

- E este é Tom Riddle. – Kian não respondeu, Leah deu um pequeno cumprimento de cabeça e Erin sorriu.

- Olá, Tom. – disse, estendendo a mão para ele. Tom não entendeu porque seu estômago pareceu ter caído alguns centímetros, mas retribuiu o cumprimento e sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy.

- Estávamos conversando sobre como a escola caiu de qualidade, sabe? – Cameron continuou. Sua forma de falar era garbosa e metida.

- Meus pais disseram que no tempo deles ainda se tinha mais respeito. Agora se vê esses mestiços e sangues-ruins praticamente tomando conta do colégio. É ultrajante! – Kian olhou para Tom, desafiador. – Quem é sua família? Não conheço seu sobrenome.

Antes que pudesse responder a altura, Erin interveio.

- Havia muito mais controle na época dos fundadores. Só entrava quem merecia. – sua voz era meiga e suave. Tom desconfiava que apesar de toda essa aparência, ela poderia ser a pior de todos.

- Fundadores? – perguntou inocentemente. A cada ano percebia que sabia quase nada sobre o mundo bruxo e isso o deixava irritado. As pessoas o olhavam de forma debochada.

- Sim. Os que fundaram Hogwarts e as Casas que fazemos parte. – Leah respondeu com ar entediado. – Você não conhece essa história?

- Hum...acho que já ouvi o Chapéu Seletor cantar. – Tom se pôs a pensar. Queria saber um pouco mais sobre aquilo, apenas como curiosidade. Para fundar uma grande construção como aquela e uma casa ótima como Sonserina, Salazar (não tinha certeza se esse era o nome que ouvira uma vez do Chapéu) deveria ter sido muito valoroso.

Passou as horas seguintes observando pela janela e fingindo fazer parte da conversa do grupo. Nesse meio tempo, pegou o saco de doces que havia comprado no Beco Diagonal e começou a comê-lo.

Notou que o olhar de Kian estava sobre ele e se virou para encará-lo. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que seus companheiros de cabine perceberam a tensão e o silêncio pairou. Finalmente, Kian resolveu falar:

- Não vai comprar os doces da moça do trem?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Não te interessa. – Tom respondeu asperamente. Virou-se de volta para a janela.

- Suas vestes são de segunda mão assim como seu material. Disseram que você é órfão. Quem é a sua família? – perguntou bruscamente.

- Se eu soubesse da minha família, eu não seria órfão, não é mesmo? – perguntou entre os dentes, começando a se irritar com o abuso do garoto.

- Mas não sabe _nada_ sobre eles? Se eram bruxos ou... – fez um esgar de nojo – trouxas?

- Não, não sei e mesmo se soubesse, acho que isso não seria de sua conta, não é? – os dois se encararam por mais alguns segundos, até que a risada doce de Erin cortou o ar:

- Ora! Tom _jamais_ seria nascido trouxa ou mestiço...ou não estaria na Sonserina. Nosso sangue é nobre e somos os melhores da nossa raça. A raça pura.

Tom disfarçou o momento desconfortável por ter sido defendido e voltou a olhar a paisagem do lado de fora do trem. Estava anoitecendo e logo estariam em Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais um membro da família Malfoy para alegrar (ou entristecer) nosso dia. Eu imaginei que o Lucius era da época dos Marotos ou até um pouco antes, mas não da época do Voldie, então coloquei o pai do Lucius como seguidor de Tom jovem!<br>**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Finalmente ele vai começar as buscas por suas origens e a reunir seguidores. Seus planos de grandeza só aumentam...**

**Sem falar desse pequeno sentimento, ainda modesto, que Erin despertou no pequeno Tom.**

**Reviews!  
><strong>

**BarbieProngs - Cara, me sinto MT honrada por você dizer que minha fic parece ser escrita pela JK. É realmente um enorme elogio, afinal, ela que criou esse mundo todo! Mas eu entendo...deve ser complicado para quem não gosta dos malvados ler uma fic onde eles são os principais rs**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Em enorme escala, você quer dizer rsrsrsrs**

**Lyanna - Sem problema. Minha vida também ta bem complicada rs. Só espero que continue lendo e gostando ^^**

**Beijos pessoal. Até sexta que vem (se o site assim permitir, pois eu não postei ontem por esse motivo. Esse site vive dando problema ¬¬)**

**PS: Consertei o negócio do nome do avô do Draco como vários me informaram. Obrigada pela dica.  
><strong>


	6. Seja Bem Vindo de Volta

Capítulo 6 – Seja Bem-Vindo de Volta.

Novamente a entrada no barco e a visão do grande Castelo ao fundo. A noite estava bem estrelada e fazia calor. A travessia não se demorou e Tom ficou feliz por isso, pois em seu meio de transporte, estavam Malfoy, Kian e Leah. Por não caber mais de quatro pessoas, Erin havia ido em outra embarcação. Tom não se importaria nem um pouco em empurrar Kian para o fundo do lago escuro e deixar o espaço reservado para a garota.

O casco do barco bateu na areia e Tom saltou para os terrenos do colégio. Subiu, guiado por um monitor, até o portão do hall de entrada e dessa vez seguiu um caminho diferente.

No ano passado, havia virado em outra direção e entrou no Salão Principal, onde eram servidas as refeições, por uma porta lateral. Dessa vez foi pela frente e seguiu até sua mesa que ficava em um dos cantos do grande espaço.

Era uma enorme galeria de teto absurdamente alto. O céu estava estrelado como o céu real e o lugar parecia exatamente igual como havia deixado. Olhou para a mesa dos professores e passou a vista em cada um. Slughorn, o professor que o adorava, Merrythought, Binns, Beery...parou então em um senhor barbudo e com longos cabelos da mesma cor das barbas: acaju. Os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos de meia-lua o perscrutavam fixamente. Tom desviou o rosto, pois ainda não sabia ocultar sua mente de Dumbledore. Logo ele iria ver...

Sentou-se ao banco e quando todos os antigos alunos estavam instalados, a cerimônia começou. As portas laterais se abriram e um grupo de meninos e meninas de 11 anos entraram, com olhar assustado e ficaram em fila, parados atrás de sua professora de Transfiguração, McGonagall.

Um por um eles foram chamados e selecionados para sua casa, logo depois da canção do Chapéu. Tom sempre prestava metade da atenção, como um golfinho que fica com a metade do cérebro em alerta e com a outra metade adormecida.

O diretor Dippet levantou-se, fez seu habitual discurso e alertas e finalizou com:

- E não esqueçam: a seleção para as equipes de quadribol começará semana que vem. Todos aqueles que tiverem vontade de fazer parte desse esporte, conversem com os capitães das respectivas casas, que irão falar com os professores. Os capitães marcarão as datas de treino e tudo o mais. Bem, acho que por hoje chega de discurso. Estou morrendo de fome! – bateu as mãos e em toda a extensão da longa mesa apareceu deliciosos manjares.

Nesse momento, Tom percebeu o quão faminto estava. Começou a encher o prato e pensar consigo mesmo sobre o quadribol.

No ano passado, havia sido chamado para ser artilheiro da equipe. Ainda não tinha certeza se aceitaria. Adorava estar em cima de uma vassoura, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos...mas o esporte não chamava sua atenção de forma alguma. Pensava que um homem deve ser reconhecido pelo seu talento mental e não físico. É muito mais importante e vantajoso.

Um jogador de qualquer esporte não precisa ser um gênio para fazer sucesso e isso não o agradava. Mas ele já era um gênio, pensava, e se ainda por cima se tornasse um sucesso no quadribol, seria imbatível. Contanto, é claro, que não atrapalhasse seus estudos.

Tom havia decidido que iria, sim, participar da equipe e conseguiu comer seu jantar com menos uma preocupação.

Malfoy, que estava sentado ao seu lado, o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Quer pudim? – ele comia vorazmente diversos pratos ao mesmo tempo. Tom o olhou com o cenho para baixo.

- Eu ainda estou no prato principal. Pudim é sobremesa.

- Não acho. Para mim qualquer coisa pode ser prato principal. Ei, lembra do Bones? – Malfoy falou rindo e apontando com o queixo um garoto gordo e ruivo que olhava amedrontado para Tom.

Tom virou a cabeça e Bones, assim que o viu, arregalou os olhos e desviou para outra direção.

- Você foi genial...será um ótimo bruxo. – Malfoy disse orgulhoso como se estivesse falando de si mesmo. – Nenhum menino de 11 anos conseguiu usar uma maldição imperdoável. Imagina se tentasse a da morte!

Tom se sentiu nas alturas quando ouviu aquela declaração. Em fim estavam reconhecendo seu valor. Logo não só Bones e Malfoy o temeriam. Seria o Castelo inteiro...o mundo inteiro.

Quando o jantar acabou, os dois e as gêmeas se dirigiram para a Masmorra da Sonserina. Ficaram ainda na Sala Comunal conversando um pouco, Tom fingindo-se de amigável e após algum tempo, cada um foi para seu dormitório. As meninas subiram uma escadaria e eles dois outra.

Kian já estava em sua cama nos fundos do quarto e olhou para eles dois, irritado. Enfiou-se em sua cama e virou para o lado oposto da porta.

- Não ligue para Kian. Ele simplesmente te odeia. – Malfoy sussurrou.

- Por que?

- Porque ele não aceita que alguém seja mais forte que ele. Você sabe...todos que vêm para nossa casa têm o mesmo objetivo: ser mais poderoso e famoso do que todos, sem se importar com o que tem que fazer. Só que alguns querem ser os líderes e outros não se importam em ser fortes e fazer sucesso pela sombra de outra pessoa. – deu de ombros.

Tom olhou astutamente para Malfoy.

- De qual dos dois tipos você é? – Abraxas ficou vermelho e tornou o rosto para a parede. – Eu sou o do melhor tipo. – sorriu.

Com essa resposta misteriosa, deitou em sua cama e fechou as cortinas.

- Boa noite e até amanhã.

Tom percebeu então, que deveria tomar cuidado com seu novo "companheiro". Nenhum sonserino era confiável pelo que pôde constatar. Alguns eram medrosos e preferiam ser seguidores, outros eram mais destemidos e queriam ser seguidos...mas em ambos os casos, o objetivo era o mesmo: conseguir a glória, e para esse fim não se importavam se tivessem que passar por cima de seu "melhor amigo".

Mas Malfoy, principalmente, era uma situação ainda mais delicada. Era simpático por demais, assim como Erin. A doce e encantadora Erin...

Tom balançou a cabeça. Não podia nunca ter alguém ao seu lado. Nunca confiaria em ninguém ou isso poderia vir a ser sua ruína.

Balançou novamente a cabeça para esquecer esses pensamentos e deitou em sua cama. Fechou os olhos e tentou descansar para o dia seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Como eu expliquei lá na outra fic, não pude postar nessas duas sextas porque estava viajando. Foi mal, pessoal.<strong>

**Gente...ta muito quente. Odeio o clima do Rio de Janeiro ¬¬ a maioria de vocês são de outros estados, né? Felizes são vocês rs.**

**Vou logo aos reviews para procurar um local mais fresco da casa p/ ficar.**

**Ah! E como muitos me avisaram, eu mudei o nome de Cameron para Abraxas, ok? Foi mal pelo erro, pessoal.**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: tudo bem rs não tem problema você ter sumido. Eu também sumi agora rs.  
>Sobre o que é Castle? Eu sou viciada em séries e to vendo umas 10. Mais uma, menos uma, não faz diferença rs<strong>

**review 2: É né? Acho que a Hermione conseguiria...e na época dos Marotos, a Lily rs**

**review 3: concordo com você. Como a magia pode ser desprezada? U.U Isso é um absurdo rs.  
>Eu também quero ir ao Beco Diagonal *.* No parque do Harry Potter você pode ir lá comprar seu material rsrsrs<br>Sim. Será uma mudança bem grande, mas não drástica. Será gradual. Aos poucos Tom vai conquistando seu espaço tão desejado.**

**review 4: Ele sente algo pela Erin sim, mas...o que será que ele sente? rs Vocês logo descobrirão (só na próxima fic acho).  
>E como eu expliquei, tive que mudar o nome do Cameron, mas tudo bem...eu me acostumarei. E a frase ser igual não foi coincidência rsrsrsrs<strong>

**BarbieProngs - Obrigada pelo aviso, Barbie. Já modifiquei. Muito obrigada mesmo ^^ E agradeço os elogios também rs. Quem sabe assim ganho ânimo p/ continuar a escrever na fic 4 do Tom? Já faz um século que eu travei e não consigo continuar...**

**Lyanna - Esse é seu nome mesmo ou é só o nick? Porque se for seu nome, você tem um nome lindo! rs E se for nick...você tem um ótimo gosto rs  
>Ah, e obrigada por você também ter me avisado sobre o nome do avô do Draco. Já consertei. Valeu! <strong>

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Acho que eu cheguei a colocar um Lestrange em algum momento sim...não tenho certeza. Mas caso eu não tenha colocado, vou seguir sua sugestão ^^ Obrigada.**

**Desculpa novamente, povo.**

**Até sexta-feira COM CERTEZA rs. **

**Beijos.**


	7. Um Reencontro Inconveniente

Capítulo 7 – Um Reencontro Inconveniente.

Tom acordou antes de todos e desceu as escadas sem fazer nenhum ruído. Não estava com muita vontade de se fingir simpático. Às vezes preferia estar sozinho como antes, sem ninguém perto dele, mas então lembrava que para fazer sucesso precisava ser conhecido, é claro.

Já havia feito sua higiene matinal, então foi direto para o Salão Principal com sua mochila nas costas.

Foi o primeiro a entrar no Salão. Nem mesmo os professores se encontravam no recinto e Tom sorriu com isso. Sentia-se em paz.

Abriu o zíper da mochila e tirou dali seu diário de capa preta. Abriu em uma página e começou a escrever sobre o dia anterior.

Não queria que ninguém o visse escrevendo suas memórias em um caderno. Provavelmente iriam perturbá-lo até não poderem mais.

Estava absorto em sua escrita, por isso nem notara que o Salão já estava a encher. Quando sentiu um peso sentando-se ao seu lado, despertou, agarrou o diário contra o peito e olhou em volta.

Vários alunos já estavam em seus lugares e a maioria dos professores também estavam presentes. Guardou rapidamente a pena, o tinteiro e o caderno em sua mochila e voltou a olhar para frente. Erin estava sorrindo para ele.

- Boa dia, Tom.

- Não me chame de Tom...por favor. – acrescentou. Nunca falava "por favor". Tom se sentiu um grande idiota por ter sido educado com a garota.

- Desculpe, Riddle. Não gosta do nome?

- Não o suporto.

- Hum...então vou chamá-lo de Pequeno Lorde. – ela riu. Tom fez uma careta de desagrado pelo deboche. – Não, é sério. Você parece um Lorde...bonito, pomposo e nariz empinado.

- Hunf... – ele a ignorou e começou a comer.

Malfoy chegou com cara de sono e sentou-se ao seu lado. Kian e Leah conversavam animadamente, até que se aproximaram da mesa. O semblante de Kian fechou-se e dirigiu-se ao lado oposto.

O correio-coruja começou cedo e logo uma das corujas das Torres estava a sua frente. Hel quase nunca trabalhava, pois quando havia cartas era sempre para ele. Tom nunca as enviava, se não para comprar algo.

Apanhou do bico da bonita ave e abriu o envelope. O nome do remetente estava com uma delicada letra.

"_Senhor e Senhora Shaw._"

Tom suspirou e se pôs a ler:

"_Queremos lhe desejar um ano maravilhoso, querido. Sei que não tivemos muita chance para nos comunicarmos, mas já sentimos que você é nosso filho._

_Estude bastante! _

_Sei que é um pouco cedo, porém caso queira passar o Natal conosco, mande uma carta para o endereço no envelope. O receberemos com imenso prazer. _

_De seus, esperamos, futuros pais, Henry e Honey Shaw._

_PS: Não sabemos direito onde você estuda... a senhorita Candle pediu que enviássemos a carta para ela, que ela enviaria para você. Estranho. Acho que ela esconde algo."_

Honey? Tom pensou, fazendo novamente uma expressão de descontentamento. Com tantos casais no mundo, porque aquela diretora idiota tinha que escolher logo dois palermas melosos para serem seus tutores? Provavelmente iriam vesti-lo com roupa de duende e fazê-lo cantar músicas natalinas se fosse passar as férias com eles. Não que tivesse, por qualquer momento, considerado tal possibilidade.

- Quem foi que te escreveu, Riddle? – Malfoy perguntou, olhando para o papel, curioso.

- Ninguém que mereça comentário. – guardou de forma pouco cuidadosa na mochila e voltou a comer. – Pode ir coruja. – falou balançando o braço. A ave levantou voo e saiu pela janela no alto da parede.

- Alguém do orfanato? – Erin disse. Tom deu de ombros.

- Mais ou menos.

O café da manhã acabou e todos se dirigiram para suas respectivas salas de aula. Felizmente, Kian era do terceiro ano, assim como Erin. Tom foi para sua aula de feitiços com Abraxas e Leah.

- Como é que, sendo gêmeas, ela é do terceiro ano e você do segundo? – perguntou para Leah.

- Sou atrasada. – falou parecendo amarga. – Demorei mais para desenvolver minhas habilidades. Meus pais acharam até que eu fosse um aborto e pensaram em dizer que eu era adotada. Afinal, não seria muito difícil...olhando pela primeira vez, ninguém diria que eu e Erin somos gêmeas. Só que depois que Erin estava cursando o primeiro ano, eu pude descobrir meus dons. Eu não conseguia fazer isso muito bem quando ela estava por perto...ainda não consigo. – disse essas últimas palavras sussurradas, mas Tom as ouviu.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a menina não disse nada por um tempo. Malfoy então interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor:

- É aqui a sala.

Entraram e Tom viu seu antigo desafeto. Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa de professor e esperava os alunos entrarem. Seus olhos congelaram no menino e ele disse gentilmente:

- Bom dia, Tom.

- Bom dia, professor Dumbledore. – falou com certa dificuldade e sentou-se na primeira fileira.

Malfoy parou ao seu lado.

- Não quer sentar lá em cima? Aqui é muito perto...

- Não. Aqui posso pegar melhor os detalhes e falar mais facilmente com o professor.

O garoto de cabelos loiros olhou rapidamente para Leah que pareceu segurar um riso, mas logo disfarçaram. Dirigiram-se para os lugares vazios ao lado de Tom e sentaram-se.

- Tudo bem.

Quando o último aluno entrou, o professor fechou a porta e olhou sorridente para os alunos da Sonserina e Corvinal.

- Sejam bem-vindos de volta. Espero que tenham tido ótimas férias. Hoje começaremos a aprender feitiços um pouco mais complicados do que no primeiro ano. No ano passado, vocês não sabiam nem ao menos controlar muito bem suas habilidades, – o professor olhou rapidamente para Tom. Ninguém mais percebeu seu movimento, mas o garoto ficou sério e esticou as costas em ar de desafio. – contudo creio que nesse ano estão muito melhor. Mas como hoje é o primeiro dia, vamos começar com "aquamenti" e "aqua eructo". Alguém sabe o que são esses feitiços e quais as suas diferenças?

Tom ergueu a mão com uma expressão entediada, como se essa fosse a pergunta mais óbvia e idiota do mundo.

- Sim, Tom?

- Ambos são feitiços para produzir água da varinha. No entanto, "aquamenti" vem em um jato e em maior quantidade que "aqua eructu", que é em quantidade exata para o recipiente desejado.

- Muito bem. Dez pontos para Sonserina. – Dumbledore o encarou por um tempo e depois sorriu para os alunos. – Peguem, por favor, seus cálices...vocês compraram um, não é? Estava na lista. Isso mesmo. E agora vamos começar.

A aula se passou com alunos espirrando água em todos os cantos e molhando uns aos outros. Um dos poucos que não teve dificuldade alguma, foi, é claro, Tom.

Abraxas por fim irritou-se e jogou sua varinha para um canto e empurrou o cálice para o outro.

- Eu desisto. Mas afinal, para que existem dois feitiços para água?

- Se por acaso sua roupa, por um motivo qualquer, começar a pegar fogo, você vai querer um jato d'água ou um líquido que vai escorrer para o chão se não tiver um recipiente, senhor Malfoy? – Dumbledore falou por detrás de Abraxas que assustou-se e apanhou sua varinha de volta.

- Desculpe, professor. Tentarei novamente.

- Ótimo. Muito bom, senhorita Knight.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Leah respondeu contente.

Tom percebeu que o que ela dissera antes da aula era um fato. Quando Erin não estava por perto, a menina parecia muito mais feliz e seu rosto descontraía-se. Parecia, inclusive, mais bonita do que já era.

Qual seria a causa disso? Pensou Tom. Erin parecia ser uma garota simpática para uma sonserina. Simpática até demais, isso é verdade.

Ficou curioso e disposto a descobrir a razão. Porém antes, tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Após a aula, não tinha muito tempo. Apenas dez minutos de intervalo até que começasse Herbologia, então teria que esperar o almoço terminar para ir ao seu adorado lugar cheio de livros.

Quando estava comendo, tentou ser o mais rápido possível, para poder se enfiar na biblioteca. Abraxas o olhou curioso.

- Por que está comendo tão depressa?

- Biblioteca. – respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

- Isso tudo é pressa de estudar?

- Não sei porque está impressionado. Você come de forma pior e sem motivo algum. Parece um dragão comendo.

- Ah...hum... – Abraxas ficou sem graça. Erin apareceu e sentou-se ao lado de Tom, ao mesmo tempo que ele acabava de engolir a última porção de frango.

- Oi, Riddle. – sorriu.

- Oi. – ele se levantou. – Tchau.

- Ei calma. – segurou seu braço. – Por que está sempre fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo de você. Tenho coisas para fazer...até mais.

Virou-se bruscamente e acabou batendo de frente com uma pessoa que vinha do seu lado esquerdo. Caiu de volta no banco que estava sentado e esbarrou em um copo de suco, que derramou todo seu conteúdo na toalha branca.

- Não olha por onde anda? – Tom gritou irritado, massageando a cabeça, enquanto se erguia do banco.

- Desculpe, mas foi você que... – a pessoa parou de falar. Tom, ainda zangado, olhou para cima e viu um garoto esmirrado com o uniforme da Lufa-lufa, com os olhos arregalados. – Você!

Tom o achava vagamente familiar. Cerrou os olhos para tentar lembrar. Tinha cabelos cor de palha, olhos verdes e era muito pálido, de aparência frágil. Deveria ter uns 11 anos, então só entrara no Colégio agora. Como poderia conhecê-lo? Ainda mais sendo um lufa-lufa? Tom os desprezava mais do que todos os outros, por serem tão carentes de qualidade. Eram os que, provavelmente, o Chapéu não fazia ideia para que prestavam, e os colocava naquela Casa. Assim ele pensava.

Ah não ser que já o tivesse visto pelos corredores. Mas ele não observava muito o mundo a sua volta, só quando lhe era conveniente.

- Não se lembra de mim, não é? – o menino tomou um ar de raiva e fechou os punhos. – Daniel Scott.

Tom arregalou os olhos. Havia lembrado.

Daniel Scott era um dos meninos do orfanato. Um dos meninos que ele havia usado sua magia "involuntariamente".

Como mais um órfão daquele maldito lugar era um bruxo? Tom se sentiu ofendido e seu orgulho ferido, por não ser mais o especial entre aqueles trouxas.

- Ah! Então você parece ter lembrado... não percebeu que eu estava presente na seleção das Casas?

- Como você...? Você também é um...? – ignorou a pergunta, ainda abismado.

- Achou que só você era especial, é? – Daniel sorriu de lado.

- Sim... – Tom respondeu antes que pudesse se impedir.

- Acontece que eu estou aqui e ficarei de olho em você. Todos podem achar que você é apenas um pobre órfão tímido, simpático com os professores e que tira notas maravilhosas, mas eu sei que não é assim.

- Quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar dessa forma? – Tom o olhou irritado de alto a baixo. – Você é um...lufa-lufa. – fez uma expressão de nojo e cuspiu no chão.

- É melhor do que ser um imbecil egocêntrico da Sonserina.

Abraxas então deu um passo à frente puxando sua varinha e Daniel sorriu.

- Olha só...você fez amigos. Que coisa. Não se deixem enganar. – falou olhando Abraxas e Erin que também estava de pé e de varinha em punho. – Ele não tem amigos. Ele usa pessoas para seu divertimento e para seus objetivos. Amadinha que o diga, não?

Tom engoliu a seco. Ninguém mais no mundo bruxo sabia de seus...deslizes, além de Dumbledore. E nem podiam saber. Se descobrissem como ele verdadeiramente era, não poderia fazer as coisas e continuar impune. Seria descoberto.

- Nos vemos por aí, Riddle.

Pela primeira vez, Tom sentiu medo. Não foi um medo causado pela ameaça de um garotinho fraco, magricela e que nada sabia sobre magia como Scott. Mas sentiu medo por seus segredos. Sua vida em Hogwarts estava sendo ameaçada por um menino de 11 anos.

Precisava fazer algo a respeito e rápido. O que poderia fazer?

- Riddle? Você está bem? – era a voz de Abraxas que soava bem distante. – Você está...pálido. – ele parecia decepcionado. Provavelmente percebeu que seu novo líder havia ficado assustado com algo que um lufa-lufa dissera.

- Eu...tenho algo para fazer.

- Sim. Você ia à biblioteca, não?

- Isso. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Tom foi andando depressa, até que, sem notar, seus pés o deixaram em frente ao lugar desejado. Mas agora não tinha nenhuma vontade de procurar sobre Hogwarts e seus fundadores, ou até mesmo sobre suas origens. Ele precisava treinar legilimência.

Era isso. Havia descoberto o que fazer quanto a Scott.

Conseguiria aperfeiçoar-se nessa arte tão complicada e assim, descobriria segredos de seu inimigo, deixando-o à sua mercê.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, pessoal. A fic do Teddy acabou, mas de outro personagem com T continua firme e forte rs.<strong>

**Vou logo aos reviews para ver se consigo escrever alguma coisa na quarta fic (ha U.U). **

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Inveja do ar aristocrático dos Malfoy? rsrs Por que?  
>Não se preocupe, meu caro Padawan rs. Eu to ciente desses problemas. A Sprout eu ignorei. Coloquei ela mesmo e não pretendo mudar, mas a McGonagall e o Dumbledore como professor de feitiços terão suas explicações mais a frente ;D Não se preocupe.<br>Eu realmente pesquiso bastante para não cometer falhas na história da JK. Claro que sou humana, e erros como o nome do Malfoy avô já foi consertado. **

**LadyProngs24 - Gostei da sinopse! Vou procurar sim. Mais uma série p/ minha lista de mil rsrs  
>O relacionamento deles realmente deve ser bem conturbado, não? Dois sonserinos malvados rs<br>Sei lá...não consigo gostar dos Malfoy, apesar de que tinha me apegado ao Cameron. Só que agora que eu mudei o nome para Abraxas, parece outra pessoa U.U To tão triste por causa disso rs.**

**É isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem!  
><strong>


	8. Descoberta de Descendência

Capítulo 8 – Descoberta de Descendência.

Tom estava de volta ao orfanato e parecia um pouco mais jovem. Olhava de um lado para o outro para ver se alguém se aproximava do jardim e daquela árvore.

Sim. Um vulto estava vindo.

Um menino magrinho de aparência indefesa se aproximou arfando. Era Scott.

- Ei, amigo. Preciso de um lugar para me esconder. Priscila já contou até 57 e eu ainda estou aqui.

- Por que não sobe na árvore? – Tom perguntou indiferente.

- Ah não...tenho medo de altura. – respondeu, sorrindo sem graça.

- Oh. – Tom continuou a encará-lo, mas o garoto não percebeu. Havia escutado um barulho e virou-se para trás.

- Droga! Ela está vindo.

Ia sair correndo quando percebeu que seus pés já não tocavam o chão. Estava subindo em direção ao galho mais alto da árvore.

- Ei! O que está acontecendo...? – Daniel estava visivelmente apavorado. Olhou para Tom e viu que ele o olhava sério. – É você que...? – sentiu um deslocamento de ar e percebeu que se não segurasse em algum lugar rápido, iria cair daquela altura.

Abraçou um galho e conseguiu se equilibrar.

- Foi você! Como você fez isso? – perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Eu estava querendo ajudá-lo a se esconder. – não parecia ser inocente como tentava mostrar.

E então um cheiro de fumaça. Algumas folhas começaram a pegar fogo.

- AH MEU DEUS! Amigo! Me tira daqui!

- Eu não alcanço. – Tom respondeu sem nem mesmo esticar os braços em uma tentativa.

- Chame alguém! Socorro!

- Shhhh! Quer que Priscila te encontre? – sorriu de lado.

- Do que está falando? Eu... – e então algo diferente de suas memórias, aconteceu. Em vez de procurar alguém para ajudar Daniel, como havia feito realmente, Tom tropeçou para trás e o menino na árvore conseguiu cair suavemente ao seu lado. - ...também tenho magia, seu idiota.

Tom arregalou os olhos. De repente, a sua volta, estavam todos que conhecia. Bruxos e trouxas o encaravam com olhar inquisitivo.

- Ele tentou me matar! Não só a mim, mas Amada e Denis também! Matou o coelho e o gato de Carlinhos! Ele não é o que vocês pensam.

- Como você sabe do gato? – Tom perguntou, agora suando. – Ele está bem!

- Estou decepcionado com você, Tom. – Erin abanou a cabeça para ele.

- Um doente mental, como eu mesma havia dito. – era a diretora do orfanato.

- Você parecia ser um aluno tão aplicado... – Slughorn.

- Quase adotamos um psicopata! – a senhora Shaw chorava no ombro do senhor Shaw.

- Eu sempre soube que não deveria ter te trazido para cá, Tom. – era a voz calma de Dumbledore.

- Deveria ter sido mais discreto, idiota! – Cameron.

- Você será expulso de Hogwarts! – Tom olhou apavorado para a voz que declarava as palavras que mais o assustavam: o diretor Dippet. – Onde está o Ministro para mandá-lo a Azkabam?

- Estou aqui, diretor. E trouxe os dementadores...

- Não! Não! – Tom gritou. – EU VOU TE MATAR, SCOTT!

Tom acordou suado e respirando forte, como se houvesse caminhado quilômetros.

Olhou para os lados, para ver se seus gritos haviam ultrapassado a barreira do sonho e se seus colegas ouviram seus lamentos vergonhosos.

Todos continuavam dormindo em paz.

Após se acalmar, tomou um banho, trocou suas roupas e foi para a Sala Comunal. Sentou em uma poltrona e ficou olhando, pensativo, a lareira vazia.

Não podia deixar aquele menino assustá-lo daquela forma. Era ridículo.

Precisava treinar legilimência urgentemente, mas como? Achava que já estava em seu limite treinando solitário. Precisava de alguém, mas não poderia contar com seus colegas. Como faria?

Ficou nessas observações por mais uma hora, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Virou-se surpreso, e deu de cara com um par de olhos grandes e simpáticos.

- Meu senhor não está com sono? – Tom lembrou-se das criaturas esquisitas que vira no ano anterior com Slughorn, na cozinha do colégio. Eram elfos-domésticos.

Pensou se daria o trabalho de responder ou não. Optou por não e voltou a admirar as cinzas da lareira apagada.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, senhor. – o elfo parecia triste por Tom tê-lo ignorado.

E então veio a ideia.

- Elfo, preciso de sua ajuda. Vocês têm nome?

- Sim, senhor. Me chamo Tori, às suas ordens.

- Poderá ajudar-me em algo, Tori? – Tom tentou ser simpático e a criatura ficou encantada.

- Ajudar um aluno de Hogwarts é o que mais desejo! Seria uma honra, senhor. Ainda mais um Slytherin.

- Gosta dos Sonserinos? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não Slytherin Casa, senhor.

- Não compreendo. Em todo caso, isso não interessa. Se quer mesmo me ajudar, sente-se naquela mesa à minha frente. – apontou para a mesa de centro que ficava entre a poltrona e a lareira.

O elfo correu para lá e sentou-se com as perninhas finas cruzadas.

- Muito bem. Vocês pensam, Tori?

- Sim, sim, meu senhor. Os elfos pensam bastante, mas não falam muito. Como o senhor! – Tori sorriu achando que, com esse comentário, havia agradado. Tom irritou-se com a comparação, mas como precisava do ser, ignorou.

- Ótimo. Agora cale-se e pense em qualquer coisa.

Tom olhou no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes. Esvaziou sua mente e concentrou-se nos pensamentos do outro, esquecendo-se de seus próprios.

De repente, viu um flash, como se entrasse em um túnel com mil imagens a sua volta. Concentrou-se em uma delas e viu uma cozinha barulhenta com vários seres iguais àqueles correndo de lá para cá. Quando surgiu a imagem de Tori, tudo virou fumaça e Tom se viu novamente na Sala Comunal.

- Ei! – notou que o elfo espremia-se contra a parede e o olhava assustado.

- Por que o senhor estava na minha mente?

- Estou treinando algo. E você está proibido de contar isso a alguém. Olhe, agora toda madrugada treinarei com você. E você irá deixar, ok? – falou em tom severo. Lembrou que havia lido sobre essa espécie: submissa e obedecia a qualquer ordem de seus mestres. Como trabalhavam em Hogwarts, obedeciam a todos os alunos, apesar de muitos não terem conhecimento desse fato. O elfo concordou assustado. – Pode ir.

Após a porta se fechar, Tom bateu com o punho no braço da poltrona.

Por que não conseguia entrar na mente de alguém, sem que ele notasse sua presença?

Tinha que treinar mais e mais. Não importava se aquilo o cansasse. Iria ser melhor do que Dumbledore jamais foi. Seu futuro e de Scott, dependiam disso.

* * *

><p>Quando o dia amanheceu, Tom não foi até o Salão Principal, tomar café. Dirigiu-se para a biblioteca.<p>

Esta ainda estava fechada e quando bateu na porta, uma Madame Pince bastante irritada, abriu uma janelinha que ficava acima da maçaneta.

- O que você quer, garoto?

- Ler uns livros. – O que mais eu faria em uma biblioteca? Pensou.

- Sabe que horas são?

- Seis.

- Isso mesmo. Seis horas. E eu só abro às oito. – fez menção de fechar, mas Tom segurou a pequena janela.

- Por favor. É importante.

- Qual o seu problema? A maioria dos estudantes quer manter a distância daqui! E eu até gosto, pois posso dormir até tarde.

- Preciso...estudar.

- Bem, volte depois do almoço.

Bateu a janela e Tom suspirou. Teria que voltar mais tarde.

Foi para sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e a professora Merrythough abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Riddle! Como foi de férias?

- Ótimas, senhora Merrythough. – Tom mentiu mostrando um falso sorriso de volta, porém bastante convincente.

- Que bom! Estudou bastante? Aposto que sim.

- Claro. Li o livro inteiro. – sentou-se na carteira da frente. Malfoy e Leah chegaram alguns minutos depois e sentaram-se ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que não apareceu para o café da manhã? – Cameron perguntou.

- Tentei ir à biblioteca, mas Madame Pince me expulsou.

- Bom, o correio coruja passou e essa carta chegou para você. A coruja não queria me dar e por isso espero que me recompense muito bem por essas bicadas. – mostrou a mão com cortes.

- Ah. Sinto muito por isso, mas não precisava se incomodar. – olhou o verso da carta que dizia "Senhor e Senhora Shaw". Amassou e com sua varinha, fez a bolinha ir para a lixeira, próxima ao quadro negro.

- Ei! Não vai nem abrir? – Cameron mostrou novamente a mão machucada. – Olha o que eu passei por aquilo.

- São só arranhões. Vá na Madame Mary que ela cura isso em um segundo.

- Mal agradecido.

* * *

><p>Novamente, após o almoço, Tom despediu-se de seus colegas e foi para a biblioteca. Madame Pince olhou-o zangada e parecia sonolenta. Aparentemente, depois de acordada às seis da manhã, não conseguira voltar a dormir.<p>

Foi pesquisar sobre o trabalho de casa de DCAT e Feitiços e encontrou uma página bem interessante.

O livro falava sobre um feitiço para apagar memórias selecionadas, porém, se usado de forma errada (ou até proposital) poderia apagar toda a lembrança da pessoa e até seu próprio nome.

Tom sorriu. Apanhou um pedaço de seu pergaminho, sua pena e molhou no tinteiro escrevendo no título: "_Obliviate – _para Scott". Adorava magia. Possuía tudo o que necessitava em um longo pedaço de madeira.

Ia fechar o livro, quando percebeu o título embaixo: "Oblivisci Potentem". Pôs-se a ler:

"Oblivisci _vem do latim 'esquecer' e é o mesmo princípio usado no feitiço _Obliviate_. No entanto, em vez de apagar a memória, seguido da palavra '_potentem_' (potens, do latim: poderoso), é possível alterá-la, criar uma não existente. _

"_Porém, para poder usá-la, o bruxo terá que ser capaz de usar a legilimência. Afinal, não é possível alterar uma memória que não se tem conhecimento. A não ser, é claro, que tal pessoa não se importe em causar um imenso estrago no cérebro alheio (o que normalmente, para quem usa esse feitiço, é comum)._"

Hum...esse era mais um feitiço interessante. Talvez não fosse necessário em Scott, mas poderia servir um dia. Anotou também e terminou de fazer seus trabalhos.

Fechou os livros, recolocou-os no lugar e se dirigiu ao balcão de Madame Pince.

- Qual livro poderia contar sobre a origem de Hogwarts e a história dos seus fundadores?

A mulher o olhou com um ar entediado.

- Hum...vamos ver... que tal "Hogwarts, Uma História"? Ah não, esse deve falar sobre dragões. – respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Obrigado.

Tom odiava a bibliotecária, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Talvez um dia, caso se tornasse diretor...

Espantou tais pensamentos. Deveria pensar mais alto do que o magistério. Talvez o Ministério.

Novamente fez que não com a cabeça. Não aguentaria ficar por trás de uma escrivaninha lotada de papelada, anotando coisas e recebendo ordens. Ele havia nascido para DAR ordens e não recebê-las.

Procurou com o fino dedo, o título que Pince lhe dissera. Encontrou o grosso livro e abriu no índice.

"_Capítulo 1 – Um pouco da biografia de cada fundador. – página 10_

– _Godric Gryffindor: Gryffindor das Charnecas._

– _Salazar Slytherin: Slytherin dos Brejais._

– _Helga Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff das Planícies._

– _Rowena Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw das Ravinas._

_Capítulo 2 – O Encontro._

_Capítulo 3 – Como Nasce Uma Ideia._

_Capítulo 4 – Os Mistérios de Hogwarts._"

E assim ia, até o capítulo 98, "O Passado, Presente e Futuro da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria".

Tom abriu na página indicada como capítulo 1 e se pôs a ler sobre a vida do fundador da Casa vermelha e dourada.

Não era nada tão impressionante e mostrava que, assim como seus alunos, ele era um homem que se importava com a coragem e amizade. Bufou.

Coragem até conta. Mas não é o essencial.

Passou para a biografia de Slytherin.

Era muito mais interessante e Tom se identificou incrivelmente com o homem. Tinha sede de poder e largou a escola quando notou que divergiam em opiniões sobre, por exemplo, sangues-ruins.

De novo essa palavra. Por que isso era tão importante? Vinha a explicação mais em baixo:

"_Sangue-ruim é um nome depreciativo, chamado pelos que se consideram 'sangue-puro'. Um sangue-ruim pode ser um nascido trouxa (pai e mãe trouxas e filho que, por algum motivo que a bruxência ainda não descobriu, bruxo) ou um mestiço (um dos pais bruxo e outro trouxa). Porém, normalmente é mais comumente utilizado para nascidos trouxas._"

O texto então voltou a se referir a Salazar e suas características. Sua vida, infância e etcs. Mas um trecho chamou sua atenção e Tom leu cuidadosamente.

"_Salazar era ofidioglota e pelo que se sabe até hoje, sua família e seus descendentes são os únicos que possuem tal dom. Atualmente, é difícil achar um descendente dos Slytherin, mas caso queira saber a origem do seu sangue, é só descobrir se possui a ofidioglossia."_

Mas o que afinal era ser "ofidioglota"? Tom largou o livro de lado e procurou algo que pudesse ajudá-lo na busca. Não perguntaria novamente à Madame Pince.

Achou uma capa intitulada "Dicionário Vol. I: Termos Trouxas" e ao lado "Dicionário Vol. II: Termos Bruxos" e ao lado o último "Dicionário Vol. III: Semelhanças e Diferenças".

Tom imaginou que aquele só poderia ser um termo bruxo, já que apenas a família de Salazar, que considerava de extrema importância ser puro, possuía tal habilidade.

Foi até a letra O e finalmente achou: "_ofidioglota: aquele que possui ofidioglossia."_ Odiava dicionários. Olhou a linha de baixo: _"ofidioglossia: capacidade rara de se comunicar com os ofídios._"

O coração de Tom disparou. Ele se comunicava com as cobras! Diversas vezes! Não entendia porque conseguia compreender as cobras, mas não os outros animais e agora tinha o motivo: era descendente de Salazar Slytherin! Um dos bruxos mais importantes de toda a história do mundo mágico.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^<strong>

**Demorei-me novamente hoje, mas pelo menos não tanto quanto da outra vez rsrs. Já é meia-noite, então não postei na sexta-feira. Foi mal, gente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele finalmente descobre sobre sua origem. Claro que não ficará só por isso... ele continuará em suas buscas para saber mais da família.**

**E se ficarem com raiva do Tom por causa da forma que ele tratou o Tori...bom, eu também fico. Eu amo esse personagem, mas às vezes ele é mesmo muito seboso rs.**

**Vamos aos reviews \o/**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Sim! Os trouxas ficam perturbando o Tom o tempo todo rs. E eu os coloquei super melosos para serem ainda mais insuportáveis na visão dele.  
>Você morou em Munique? Que chique! Eu também adoro estudar sobre monarquia. Acho História fascinante! Além do mais, eu estudo literatura e p mim é impossível não relacionar a literatura ao seu contexto histórico. Todos os autores escreveram suas obras por causa do momento em que viviam. Se fosse em outra época, a narrativa, a forma da escrita, suas influências...tudo seria diferente.  
>E eu fiquei sabendo desse fato, da morte do herdeiro na Air France.<br>Pode fazer propaganda a vontade rsrsrs**

**BarbieProngs - A história das gêmeas você descobrirá mais para frente. *mistério*  
>Que bom que amou o capítulo. Ah! Vou responder ao seu comentário da outra fic aqui: eu não te abandonei . é que to irresponsável mesmo. Peço mil perdões e entendo perfeitamente se você quiser me substituir... mas prometo que se você ainda me quiser como beta, eu vou betar os capítulos semana que vem (esse fim de semana vai ficar complicado). Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. <strong>

**SeraphValkyrie - Aeeee! Que sorte que encontrou a senha rs. Depois que eu esqueço, nunca mais lembro rsrsrs  
>Seu nome é mesmo Lyanna, então. Que lindo *.* Parece nome de princesa medieval. Adoro nomes com L.<br>Eu também acho que não é necessário rank M, mas vai que aparece um ser chato aqui e resolve me processar por destruir a cabecinha de crianças? Afinal de contas, ele é um menino de 12 anos que enforcou um coelho, tentou matar três colegas, torturou duas pessoas e esfaqueou um gato rs. E ele ainda vai ficar muito pior nas fics futuras. Muito pior mesmo.  
>E o Scott terá sua lição... *spoiler*<strong>

**Beijos e até semana que vem. Tentarei postar direito U.U  
><strong>


	9. Origem

Capítulo 9 – Origem.

Tom estava deitado em sua cama, um leve sorriso trespassava seu rosto e seu coração ainda batia descompassado.

Agora entendia perfeitamente porque o pequeno elfo-doméstico comentou "Seria uma honra, senhor. Ainda mais um Slytherin." e depois completara "Não Slytherin Casa, senhor". Ele quisera dizer um descendente de Salazar. Mas então...

Como aquele inútil ser sabia de sua árvore genealógica quando ninguém mais o sabia, nem mesmo Tom?

Percebeu que quanto mais se aprofundava nos mistérios da magia, Hogwarts e de si mesmo, mais perguntas encontrava. Perguntas desproporcionais ao número de respostas e isso era, ao mesmo tempo que irritante, divertido.

Infelizmente tivera que voltar para seu quarto e dormir, mas no dia seguinte procuraria mais sobre sua família. Seu pai poderia ter sido um magnífico bruxo que todos respeitavam e sua mãe a mais bela senhora de extremo poder. Sentia-se inflado de orgulho e nem mesmo Scott poderia tirar isso dele. Scott era bruxo como ele, mas um bruxo qualquer, sem nenhuma importância, enquanto ele era um descendente de Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Levantou no dia seguinte bem disposto e apressou-se em mudar a roupa, fazer sua higiene e descer para tomar o café da manhã.<p>

Antes, porém, que abrisse a porta, Abraxas abriu os olhos e pulou de sua cama.

- Hey. Hoje você não vai fugir acordando mais cedo.

- O que está fazendo acordado agora?

- Faço a mesma pergunta.

Tom ficou calado e esperou que Abraxas se arrumasse. Desceram as escadas e antes que passassem pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, uma voz feminina disse:

- Bom dia, meninos. Parece que caímos todos da cama, não é mesmo?

Erin, com seus cabelos castanhos escuros, descia radiante e Tom sentiu que seu coração novamente acelerou, como no momento em que havia lido sobre sua família. Não entendia porque se sentia dessa forma e odiava ser tão...fraco, por não poder evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

Leah vinha logo atrás, com o ar cansado e sério de sempre. Ou ao menos, sempre que estava ao lado de Erin.

- Bom dia, Erin. Bom dia, Leah. – Abraxas cumprimentou e todos esperaram a vez de Tom, que abaixou a cabeça contrafeito e atravessou o buraco.

- Ahhh o doce Riddle... simpático como sempre. – Erin falou divertida.

- Ei, Tom! – Abraxas parou ao lado dele. – O capitão do nosso time de quadribol veio me perguntar sobre você ontem. Estava te procurando.

- Para que?

Abraxas deu de ombros.

- Não sei, mas provavelmente para perguntar se você quer fazer os testes que começam semana que vem. Você vai? – Tom não prestava muita atenção e mudou o assunto.

- Malfoy...

- Pode me chamar de Abraxas, cara. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Malfoy, – Tom repetiu e continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido. – o que você sabe sobre a família de Slytherin?

As meninas vinham logo atrás, conversando em voz baixa de forma ininteligível. Abraxas o olhou ofendido por ter sido ignorado duplamente, mas respondeu:

- Bem...sobre a _família_? Não muito. Só que ele casou com uma bruxa desconhecida, mas de família importante e teve cinco filhos. Três se mataram pela herança, varinha e principalmente pelo colar que ele tinha, já que tudo isso seria dado para o mais velho. Então o segundo mais velho matou o primeiro, e o terceiro, matou o segundo. O terceiro morreu envenenado e ninguém nunca soube quem foi, mas acham que foi o segundo, antes de morrer, para garantir que não tentassem roubar seu lugar. Claramente não deu certo. – soltou um risinho. – E então o quarto foi preso e morreu em Azkabam, muitos anos depois da morte de Salazar e o último filho foi o que deu a continuidade à família. Mas era um irresponsável idiota e acabou com toda a fortuna deles.

- Hum...ok. Mas e então? Existem descendentes..?

- Se existe, ninguém sabe quem são. De vez em quando aparecia um ou outro dizendo que era o tal, mas como com o passar do tempo, o sobrenome Slytherin se perdeu, fica difícil achar quem está falando a verdade e quem não está.

- E qual foi o último relato que se tem conhecimento sobre essa família?

- Hum...acho que foi um velho que tinha um filho doente e uma filha patética. – Abraxas deu de ombros. – Vivia se exibindo, mas era um perdedor. Provavelmente esquizofrênico e inventava essa história. Só sei que deram muito problema ao Ministério anos atrás. Meu pai trabalha lá e me contou isso.

Tom estava hiperventilando e mal podia conter a voz para mantê-la normal, ao perguntar:

- E...você sabe o nome desse homem?

- Não me recordo, mas posso perguntar ao meu pai se quiser. Por que está me perguntando tudo isso?

- Ah... – Tom espantou a sensação de decepção misturada à exaltação de antes e voltou a aparentar indiferença. – por nada. Queria apenas saber melhor sobre a história da nossa Casa. Como nasci em ambiente trouxa, não sei muita coisa e estou recolhendo informações.

- Ah sim. Ok então. Mando uma carta hoje ao meu pai e lhe digo depois.

Tom concordou e agradeceu.

Seus pensamentos fervilhavam. A informação poderia ser inútil e o velho que Abraxas comentou um louco, mas pelo menos era uma pista.

Fez questão em observar Abraxas escrevendo ao pai, para ter certeza de que ele o faria. Observou a coruja abrir as asas e atravessar a janela no alto da parede do salão.

Estava próximo, bem próximo, de saber sua origem.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo apesar de ser curto.<strong>

**E espero também que não se importem, mas vou deixar para comentar os reviews semana que vem, ta?**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	10. Lembranças

Capítulo 10 – Lembranças.

Uma semana se passou e o senhor Malfoy não respondeu. Abraxas se desculpava dizendo que o pai devia estar muito ocupado, pois o Ministério estava sofrendo um sério processo por ter pulverizado o cachorro de uma senhora rica e de família muito importante, acreditando que ele era um dragonete. Tom não sabia o que era um dragonete e nem tinha interesse em descobrir, queria apenas um nome.

Pesquisou dias e dias na biblioteca, mas nada parecia falar sobre a família anônima, provável descendente do fundador da Casa verde.

Nas aulas, Tom estava como sempre: o que sempre respondia e que fazia os professores vibrarem.

Como Abraxas, Erin e Leah resolviam agora acordar sempre mais cedo para encontrá-lo, Tom combinou com Tori para treinarem Legilimência de madrugada.

Levantava-se no meio da noite e silenciosamente descia as escadas para a Sala Comunal.

Tori sempre estava lá, tremendo e hesitante, mas não desobedecia Tom em momento algum.

Já conseguia entrar na mente de Tori sem que ele notasse, e ficava quase o tempo todo que desejava nas memórias do elfo. Para Tori, seu mestre apenas ficava encarando-o seriamente, porém com experiências anteriores, sabia o que ele estava fazendo.

Seu próximo passo era conseguir manter uma conversa normal, saber o que estava acontecendo no presente ao mesmo tempo em que divagava na memória alheia.

Deixou o comentário que o corroia há dias, especialmente para essa aula, pois sabia que quando falasse, traria para mais perto a lembrança que tinha ligação com o que desejava.

- Tori – Tom começou olhando-o seriamente, com a mão apoiada no queixo e o dedo indicador na boca. – por que disse que era uma honra servir a um Slytherin?

O elfo gaguejou, mas finalmente forçou um sorriso.

- Tenho afeto pelos sonserinos, senhor.

- Não pense que sou idiota, Tori. Você disse que não se referia à Casa.

- Jamais pensaria que o senhor é idiota! – parecia nervoso. – Perdoe Tori, ele está ficando um elfo velho. Não sabe mais o que diz...

Tom se levantou em um repente que fez o elfo-doméstico se encolher e arregalar seus, já enormes, olhos.

- Tudo bem. Vamos começar. – conseguiria mesmo o que queria. – Bem, Tori. Como foi seu dia?

Confuso com a mudança de assunto, ele respondeu:

- Foi normal. Fiz a comida do café-da-manhã...

_Tom estava em uma sala escura e via Tori também fazendo comida, mas era em uma cozinha diferente da de Hogwarts..._

- ...mas então Gin disse que eu queimei a torrada! Eu não queimei, foi a...

_Um homem alto de feições sérias o encarava._

_- Espero que a comida esteja boa hoje, Tori. Ou receberá roupas!_

_- Roupas não senhor! Tudo menos roupas!_

- ...e então eu fui descansar. Os elfos fazem troca de turnos, sabe? Quem faz café da manhã faz a janta também.

_- Eu sei que ainda é um elfo-doméstico jovem e sem experiência, mas isso não é desculpa. Não gostaria de desonrar a sua família que serviu há tanto tempo a minha, não é?_

_- Claro que não, senhor..._

- E quem prepara o almoço, fica com a limpeza.

- Então você hoje não ficou responsável pela limpeza? – Tom perguntou.

_- Sabe Tori...espere. Vou te mostrar algo especial que poucos da sua família têm conhecimento._

_- Ora! É uma grande honra para Tori! Ele não merece tanto..._

- Não, não. Mas estou aqui para servi-lo! – disse contente e orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Ótimo. E foi só isso que você fez?

_- Cale a boca e venha. _

_O homem abriu um cofre com a varinha e retirou algo brilhoso de seu interior. _

_- Isso, Tori, prova que meu sangue é mais do que puro. Sou mais importante do que qualquer outro bruxo! Olhe isso..._

- Não. Limpei o escritório de Dumbledore, do diretor Dippet...

- Mesmo?

_Tori viu então um grande medalhão dourado. Entalhado em sua frente havia uma cobra com olhos de safira. _

_- Eu sou tataraneto de Salazar Slytherin! _

_Os olhos do elfo arregalaram-se. _

_- E o proíbo de contar isso para alguém! Ouviu bem? Ou eu te mato..._

_- Não precisa ameaçar, senhor. Tori não falará. _

A memória acabou. Tom viu que o elfo falava sobre Dumbledore indo para o escritório de Dippet e que Tori, acidentalmente, ficara preso em um armário esquisito.

Tom queria saber como e porque o ser havia saído da casa de seu patrão. Procurou alguma lembrança que lhe chamasse atenção, mesmo naquela cabeça inútil.

_Estava novamente na mesma cozinha, mas parecia diferente. Alguns anos devem ter se passado. _

_O patrão de Tori conversava com um homem esquisito, cabeludo e de aparência asquerosa. _

_- Aquele medalhão me pertence, Murderer!_

_- Não pertence, não, meu irmão. Eu sou o mais velho e ele é passado para o primogênito. Que pena ter nascido por último._

_- Que pena que você tenha nascido._

- Dumbledore começou a falar, mas Tori não queria ouvir...ah não senhor...eu não deveria ter ouvido! – choramingava.

_- O que quer dizer com isso, Marvolo? – a voz era agora ameaçadora._

_- Quero dizer que ninguém me respeita ou acredita que sou descendente dele!_

_- Até eu custo a acreditar... – falou com desprezo._

_- Cale a boca! _

_- O máximo que posso fazer para te dar uma ajudinha, "mano", é lhe entregar esse anel. Sempre o achei grosseiro mesmo. – entregou um anel com uma grande pedra. Tori respirava rapidamente, pois sentia que aquilo não agradaria o outro bruxo._

- Mas eu escutei...

- Pode falar, não contarei a ninguém.

- Bem, eu o escutei falar sobre um aluno.

- Uhum...

_- Já chega! Cansei da sua arrogância e de querer me deixar sempre por baixo! Eu não sou inferior a você!_

_- Isso é o que você diz. – Murderer deu de costas, o que foi um grande erro. Marvolo empunhou sua varinha e gritou._

_- Avada Kedavra! – um jato de luz verde bateu no homem que caiu de olhos arregalados no chão. _

_Tori segurou um berro e tentou tornar-se invisível, mas o medalhão que seu falecido senhor segurava, rolou em sua direção e Marvolo o viu._

- Disse que Slughorn conversou com ele e que ele estava desconfiado...

- Desconfiado...do que? – perguntou sem interesse. Era incrivelmente complicado não dar total atenção àquela outra cena.

_- Elfo! Venha cá._

_- Meu senhor Marvolo... – ele soluçava e gordas lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. – Meu senhor Marvolo... – repetiu. _

_- Você poderia ser meu agora, já que ele morreu. Mas não preciso de escravo. – apontou a varinha para Tori que, ato-reflexo, o empurrou. Rapidamente apanhou o medalhão e estalou os dedos. Antes que se fosse, ouviu ainda Marvolo gritar: "volte aqui, seu elfo desgraçado!"._

Tom voltou a ver somente o presente. Seu cérebro trabalhava rápido. Então aquele ser estava com o famoso, histórico e importante medalhão de Salazar Slytherin? O medalhão que, por direito, lhe pertencia.

- O professor Slughorn disse que seu bezoar e alguns outros ingredientes sumiram...

Tom saiu de seu devaneio.

- O que?

- Sim, sim. O professor Slughorn descobriu que vários de seus ingredientes eram duplicatas.

- Como? – Tom perguntou assustado.

- Não sei, senhor. Talvez não tenha sido bem feito...quem roubou, se foi um aluno como Dumbledore desconfia, não conseguiria enganar um professor com tanto tempo de experiência como o professor Slughorn, não é?

- E Dum...o professor Dumbledore desconfia, especificamente, de alguém?

- Quando ele ia continuar, encostei muito meu peso na porta e o armário sacudiu. Dumbledore pediu permissão de Dippet para abri-lo e me salvou. Pedi muitas desculpas...ainda bem que são bons homens...

Tom se via em um terrível dilema. Queria saber desesperadamente se Tori estava ou não com o medalhão e exigi-lo para si, mas ele poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir se Dumbledore desconfiava dele ou não. Seu futuro em Hogwarts dependia disso. Se colocasse o elfo contra a parede, poderia não conseguir nem uma coisa, nem outra.

Decidiu deixar para descobrir sobre o medalhão em um outro momento e finalmente falou:

- Tori, preciso de sua ajuda novamente. Suas aulas foram muito úteis e consegui muito além do que eu esperava. Mas agora, preciso de você para outro serviço.

Os grandes olhos dele brilharam maravilhados.

- Pode falar, senhor!

- Preciso que vigie Dumbledore para mim. Descubra o que ele sabe e me conte tudo! Não seja pego.

- Mas...vigiar Dumbledore? Eu...ele me deu trabalho quando eu necessitei, não posso...

- Tori. Você quer ajudar um Slytherin ou não? – ainda não sabia como o elfo descobriu sua origem, mas uma coisa era certa: com essas palavras, conseguiria uma confirmação.

- Claro! Farei tudo para ajudar novamente um Slytherin.

Saiu da Sala Comunal arrastando os grandes pés achatados e Tom sentou-se na poltrona.

E se Dumbledore desconfiasse? O que poderia fazer?

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, desculpas de novo por não ter postado na sexta. Dessa vez eu realmente estava sem ânimo nenhum...foi mal. E hoje eu passei o dia fora e quase me esqueci!<strong>

**Mas agora "tamo" aí rs**

**Eu não respondi aos reviews no cap passado, porque eu já tinha escrito toda a minha nota quando minha internet caiu ¬¬ aí ia ter que escrever tudo de novo. Fiquei com preguiça, me irritei e deixei p/ agora rs. Vamos lá!  
><strong>

**Reviews do capítulo retrasado, já que não tive nenhum do 9.**

**BarbieProngs - O Tom sempre será metido rsrsrs independente de sua descendência, mas agora realmente ele vai ficar abusadinhor rs  
>Não te abandonei! Sou só uma pessoa confusa e um tanto preguiçosa rs. Mas te mandei alguns capítulos, viu? Amanhã vou ver se mando mais uns 3.<br>Será que o Daniel lascaria o Tom? rs Hum...não perca os próximos capítulos...**

**SeraphValkyrie - Com certeza ele vai se tornar bem insuportável rsrsrs mas não consigo deixar de amá-lo! Que coisa!**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: Pottermore...sempre esqueço de ir lá . O que tem de interessante no site? Vou ver se vou depois de postar a fic. Como faço p/ descobrir de que Casa eu sou lá? . Eles nunca me mandaram um e-mail sequer, mesmo eu tendo me registrado T.T  
>É claro que Erin tem uma mente do mal...ela é uma sonserina! No mínimo, um aluno da Sonserina tem q ser sedento por poder rsrs<br>E imagina o Tom vestido de duende! kkkkkkkk acho que vou tentar desenhar isso. Se der certo, vou postar aqui rs  
>E, apesar de odiar a ideia de comparar o Rony com qualquer Malfoy, eu também lembrei dele quando escrevi essa cena do Abraxas comendo que nem um porco selvagem rs.<strong>

**review 2: Também não gosto quando o Tom é mal com o Tori ou qualquer outro elfo-doméstico. Fico morrendo de peninha...  
>E Madame Pince é uma mala . por que alguém gostaria dela?<br>Seria MUITO legal se JK publicasse "Hogwarts, Uma História", mas acho que se eu pudesse escolher, preferia o livro "The Marauders" rsrsrs  
>Se vão acreditar que ele é herdeiro? Hum...veremos...<strong>

**Beijos e até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	11. Convites

Capítulo 11 – Convites.

- Tom, Tom, Tom. – Slughorn, com suas gordas e rosadas bochechas, sorria encantado. – Meu aluno predileto. Como foi de férias? Estudou muito?

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – Tom respondeu com seu sorriso preparado para professores e sentou-se na primeira fileira.

- Eu sabia! Mas que pergunta...ah! Amanhã darei uma festinha para alguns alunos especiais. – piscou para ele sem se preocupar em falar baixo, no caso de alguém que não fosse convidado, ouvir. – Aparecerá?

Abraxas havia entrado e fechou o semblante ao escutar sobre a festa. Sentou-se ao lado de Tom e apoiou o rosto nas mãos.

- Claro que irei.

- Ótimo! Todos já estão aqui? Então vamos começar. – apontou para o quadro e instruções apareceram. Tom aproveitou o espaço e perguntou:

- Onde está Leah?

- Não sei. Não a vejo desde cedo. – continuava emburrado.

- O que você tem, Malfoy?

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Abraxas...ah deixa para lá. Desisto. – abriu o caderno e apanhou sua pena. – Por que ele não me convidou para ser do seu "Clubinho" também?

- Não sei.

- Meu pai é muito influente no Ministério. Consegue o que quer e controla o Ministro como bem entende. Eu, mais do que todos, deveria ser convidado. – seu ódio começou a aumentar a cada palavra.

- Talvez ele não seja assim tão poderoso quanto gosta de mostrar. – Abraxas virou-se bruscamente e Tom sentiu que a vontade do outro era de azará-lo ali mesmo. O loiro chegou a mexer em seu bolso e Tom estava preparado para esse movimento. A varinha estava em seu punho.

Abraxas olhou para a mão de Tom e pareceu mudar de ideia. Seu rosto relaxou e ele forçou um sorriso.

- Slughorn está ficando gagá. Além do mais, o que esse Clube idiota significa? Um bando de perdedores que ou são filhos de pessoas famosas ou apenas se destacam um pouco por sua simpatia e puxa-saquismo. – estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos transmitiam pura malícia. Tom pensou se devia responder, quando Slughorn virou-se explicando a nova matéria.

Resolveu que guardaria carinhosamente essa observação para um futuro favorável. Quando se tornasse importante, lembraria desse comentário e da família Malfoy. Iriam ser humilhados e pensariam duas vezes antes de dizer qualquer coisa sobre sua pessoa.

* * *

><p>- Riddle! – um rapaz musculoso e com um enorme corte no olho esquerdo veio sorridente até Tom. Apesar de parecer simpático, tinha um olhar de poucos amigos e que poderia amassar quem o irritasse em trinta segundos.<p>

Tom que estava almoçando, parou a colher à meia distância da boca e olhou para o garoto.

- Riddle. – repetiu. – Olá, sou Robert Scar, capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

- Não foi um outro garoto que falou comigo no ano passado? Um tal de Hughes...

- Joshua Hughes já terminou o colégio e eu fiquei em seu lugar. Esse é o problema dos capitães...são escolhidos por seu tempo de experiência e habilidade. Ou seja: normalmente são os mais velhos que logo vão sair. Em todo caso, eu não gostava das táticas de Joshua mesmo. Sempre achei que até um duende manco era melhor do que ele.

Tom já estava ficando cansado da hipocrisia daquelas pessoas. Todos se faziam de amigos, mas queriam mais é ver o outro pelas costas e ficar em seu lugar. Não havia amizade verdadeira na Sonserina. Tom nunca confiara em ninguém e estando ali era mais um motivo.

- Hum... – respondeu desinteressado e voltou a prestar atenção em seu prato.

- Mas antes de sair, Joshua me falou sobre você. Lembro que Madame Hooch sempre o elogiou e ele o viu fazendo um arremesso muito bom na lixeira.

- Nossa...o time deve ser muito "bom", se vocês medem a habilidade de seus jogadores dessa forma. Não me admira que não ganhemos nada.

Robert fechou o semblante e cruzou os braços.

- Bem, vim aqui chamá-lo para um teste, mas pelo jeito não está interessado. De qualquer forma, estaremos reunidos hoje no campo, às 17 horas. Apareça se quiser. – saiu bruscamente fazendo sua capa esvoaçar.

Ainda não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Participaria ou não?

Virou-se para frente pela segunda vez e notou que Erin o olhava de forma sorridente.

- E então, Lorde? Vai tentar?

- Já disse para não me chamar assim... – Tom olhou para seu prato, desejando não ficar vermelho.

- Desculpe, "Senhor Riddle". – o garoto fechou os olhos irritado. Odiava que tirassem sarro dele. – Mas vai participar, ou não, do teste?

- Não me importo com quadribol e nem se ganhamos ou não.

- Acho que você daria um ótimo jogador. Sempre os admirei. – sorriu marotamente e esticou a mão para tocar a sua. – E imagina! Nenhuma menina resistiria a você. Inteligente, bonito e atlético! E ainda manda nos outros. – riu.

Tom afastou sua mão da dela e a olhou seriamente.

- Pare com isso. Não ligo para meninas.

- Ora! Prefere meninos então? – riu divertida com a provocação.

- É claro que não!

- Aiai...garotos. – voltou a pôr as mãos em seus talheres e comer alegremente. – Vocês são muito imaturos.

Abraxas surgiu com Leah e Kian, sentando-se, de repente, ao lado de Tom.

- Ei! É impressão minha ou você está falando mal de nós?

- Sim, estou. – sorriu.

- Ora, devemos nos defender, heim, Tom!

- Não obrigado. – levantou-se. – Tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

Virou-se em direção a saída, mas não sem antes ouvir os dois últimos comentários.

- Garoto estranho. – disse Abraxas.

- Adoro esse jeito dele. – Erin respondeu.

Tom chegou ao corredor irritado. Não suportava a maneira como Erin o fazia se sentir. Não gostava de ficar ao lado dela, nem no mesmo recinto que ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia esquecer seus lindos cabelos negros, aquele sorriso perturbador de quem sabe tudo sobre você, seu cheiro tão bom...

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos. Realmente tinha mais o que pensar. Havia tanto para fazer...cuidar do incômodo Scott, descobrir onde estava o medalhão, quem era o homem que podia ser seu parente mais próximo, se Dumbledore estava ou não desconfiado dele e arriscando sua vida acadêmica...sem falar dos estudos e agora o quadribol. Precisava listar uma seleção de prioridades para não esquecer nenhuma.

Foi para a biblioteca, apanhou seu diário e anotou, como fazia sempre agora, seus últimos pensamentos. Pôs os trabalhos e estudos em dia e novamente pegou o livro sobre a fundação de Hogwarts. Após a informação da ofidioglissia, não havia lido mais nada.

Começou a folhear por alguns minutos e nada parecia ser interessante. De repente, parou em uma página tomada por uma imensa figura que se assemelhava ao brasão da Sonserina. Por algum momento, pensou que fosse, mas então viu que a figura estava ornada com detalhes em ouro e prata em um bloco redondo e havia uma corrente em volta. Na legenda lia-se: "Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. Perdido no tempo."

Então aquele era o _seu_ medalhão. Pelo menos sabia agora como ele se parecia. O pequeno elfo, quando exigisse a ele o medalhão, não poderia enganá-lo.

Lembrando-se então do elfo, perguntou-se se ele já sabia de algo. Havia esquecido que o mandara investigar Dumbledore.

Pensava em como estaria se virando e se não haveria sido pego. Sentiu uma pequena pontada de ansiedade.

* * *

><p>Após refletir em seu dormitório, decidiu que faria o teste para o time. Eles, com toda a certeza, o aceitariam, já que os dois últimos capitães haviam ido chamá-lo pessoalmente. Olhou para seu relógio trouxa e viu que faltavam dez minutos para as 17 horas. Desceu as escadas e foi até o escritório de Madame Hooch pedir uma das vassouras do colégio emprestada. Bateu na porta e ouviu a voz entediada da professora vir de dentro:<p>

- Entre...

Tom a abriu e entrou timidamente.

- Boa tarde, professora Hooch. Lembra-se de mim?

A professora ergueu os olhos de sua mesa e reconheceu Tom.

- Olá, Riddle. Claro que lembro. Lembro de cada aluno que passou por minhas aulas. Como vai?

- Bem, obrigado.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Fui chamado para fazer o teste para o time de quadribol.

- Ah! Que ótimo! Sempre o achei muito talentoso.

- Obrigado. – fingiu-se modesto. – Mas eu não tenho vassoura. Poderia me emprestar alguma do colégio?

- Claro! – levantou-se e foi até uma porta que dava para um imenso armário, onde se via uma variedade incrível de vassouras de diversos anos. – Das mais antigas às mais atuais. Pode escolher.

Tom olhou admirado e apanhou a que parecia mais nova e veloz.

- Ótima escolha. Cumulus 1939. Foi lançada esse ano, mas não é uma das mais procuradas no mercado.

- Obrigado. – levou a vassoura consigo e seguiu para o campo. Antes que chegasse, porém, em um dos corredores vazios, Tom ouviu um estalo e olhou em volta. Tori estava parado a sua frente torcendo o pano sujo que cobria seu corpo. – Tori!

- Olá, mestre Riddle.

- E então? Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Ah sim, sim. Segui o professor Dumbledore o dia inteiro.

- Pensei que só fosse me reportar as notícias mais tarde, quando ele tivesse ido dormir.

- Ah sim, eu ia. Mas então o professor saiu do castelo.

- Saiu?

- Sim, foi visitar a família, parece. Acho que um irmão.

- E ele disse algo sobre o tal aluno?

- Escutei uma conversa dele com a professora McGonagall. Parece que ele está perguntando para cada professor como estão seus alunos e se sentem falta de alguma coisa no escritório. Todos respondem a mesma coisa: que os alunos estão normais (alguns bem outros não) e que não falta nada. Quando questionam o porquê disso, ele diz que não é nada. E parece que amanhã irá perguntar à Madame Pince se há alguém perguntando sobre bezoares e os últimos livros pegos.

Tom engoliu em seco. Pelas notícias, havia um lado bom e um ruim no que Tori contava. O bom é que o idiota do professor Slughorn não lembrava uma só palavra de suas perguntas sobre bezoar, legilimência e Dumbledore, ou teria dito a ele.

O lado ruim é que Dumbledore iria ver os últimos livros que Tom havia pego e não eram o que se podia dizer de livros educativos. Não os tirava da biblioteca, então não ficava registrado, mas Madame Pince poderia ter notado o que ele estava lendo e certamente comentaria que grande parte de suas visitações era na Sessão Reservada.

- Tudo bem, Tori. Continue com o trabalho. – Tori sorriu feliz, pelo que achava que tinha sido um elogio, e sumiu novamente da frente de Tom.

Tom olhou para o relógio e notou que estava 15 minutos atrasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, pessoal.<strong>

**Decidi que não vou mais postar na sexta-feira. Está ficando complicado, então vou passar para domingo mesmo. PODE SER (leiam direitinho, ta? PODE SER) que às vezes eu ainda poste na sexta, mas não será regra.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo. Ainda não me acostumei a chamar o Abraxas de Abraxas rs. Toda vez que vejo um filme ou série onde tem um personagem chamado "Cameron" sinto saudades do meu menino rsrsrsrs**

**Reviews!**

**SeraphValkyrie - Não se preocupe. Te entendo totalmente. Também tenho preguiça de colocar comentários, às vezes até de postar! Na verdade tenho preguiça de muitas coisas rsrsrs  
>Que bom que gostou. Sim, o Tom está evoluindo rapidamente. Em breve será aquele Voldemort que tanto odiamos rsrs<strong>

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: (kkkkkk concordo com você!). Eu confessor que ainda não pensei se a Leah ficará com o Abraxas ou não... coloco umas indiretas aqui e ali, mas nada certo. A Erin é... hum... misteriosa rs e a relação delas também.  
>Não lembro de como descrevi a reação do Tom quando ele descobre, mas com certeza não teve saltinhos de alegria rsrs<strong>

**review 2: Eles não tinham dito que iam abrir para todo mundo em outubro do ano passado? E ela vai escrever mais coisas do livro lá?  
>Você mandou e-mails para ela? rs Ela respondeu algum?<br>Eu coloquei esse nome de propósito mesmo. E realmente...de início essa informação não vai valer muito pro pessoal.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem. Eu não os abandonei!**


	12. Descobrese o Gaunt

Capítulo 12 – Descobre-se o Gaunt.

Tom entrou no campo de quadribol. O capitão Robert gritava com alguns garotos que voavam confusos de um canto para o outro. Muitos pareciam perdidos e os mais experientes que já estavam no time, caçoavam e riam das suas formas desajeitadas.

- Seu imbecil! Você sabe o que significa ser um goleiro? É para impedir que o outro time faça gols! Se você ficar prestando atenção na arquibancada olhando para Maia, o máximo que você fará nesse time, é lavar nossas roupas sujas de suor após os jogos! Ouviu?

O garoto ficou tão sem graça e nervoso que deixou mais uma goles passar. No seu desespero para apanhá-la, chutou o batedor ao seu lado, que por sua vez largou o bastão na cabeça do capitão. Robert então mandou que descesse e que fosse fazer teste para o time de ballet dos trasgos.

- O que está acontecendo com a Sonserina? Só tem palermas! – comentou irritado com um colega truculento e de dentes tortos ao seu lado, enquanto massageava o lugar machucado. Assemelhava-se muito a um animal selvagem e provavelmente daria medo a muitos alunos. O garoto riu e olhou para Tom. Disse alguma coisa para Robert que virou a cabeça. – Ora, ora, ora. Riddle. Achei que não fosse vir.

- Tive contratempos. – Tom respondeu indiferente.

- Espero que sua agenda não esteja lotada para o teste. – falou sarcástico.

- Não, não. Hoje não.

- Ótimo.

- Essa é sua vassoura? – o menino truculento perguntou com um olhar de repulsa.

- Não. – respondeu sem olhar muito para ele. Virou-se para Robert. – Posso começar?

- À vontade. – sorriu.

Tom montou em sua Cumulus e com grande habilidade chegou rapidamente perto do batedor.

- Greyback, vá para os aros. – ao comando do capitão, o garoto que perguntara sobre sua vassoura, começou a voar e ficou de frente para Tom.

- Prepare-se para sair daqui chorando que nem uma menininha. – Greyback sorriu malignamente mostrando os horríveis dentes.

Uma menina veio voando até Tom e entregou-lhe a goles.

- Primeiro você tentará fazer cinco gols em Greyback. E depois, _se_ conseguir, terá que fazer de novo enquanto balaços tentam te matar. Fácil?

Tom ficou calado olhando para Greyback. Esperou o primeiro apito e então voou. Voou na direção do aro direito e o goleiro riu alto.

- Está muito previsível, menino!

E então, com uma guinada perfeita, fez a vassoura mergulhar para o lado esquerdo. Greyback quase caiu da vassoura para tentar proteger o aro esquerdo e estava quase conseguindo quando Tom mandou para o de cima. O apito soou e o time aplaudiu.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Restam quatro.

- Não haverá mais quatro. – Greyback rugiu como um lobo enfurecido. – Se acha muito esperto, é? Veremos.

Em mais quatro tentativas, Tom acertou três. Isso porque na última, cansado da humilhação, Greyback pegou a varinha e fez com que Tom quase caísse da vassoura.

- Hey! O teste com morte vai ser só depois! Vê se se controla, ok? – Robert apitou novamente. – Tente de novo Riddle.

Dessa vez, nem foi preciso muito esforço. Tom apenas ameaçou tacar a goles para o aro de cima, quando Greyback começou a subir, fez gol no lado direito. Os integrantes do time começaram a rir do goleiro, que segurou sua raiva.

- Violet, solte os balaços.

Uma garota ruiva, que estava sentada na grama conversando com outras meninas, levantou e foi até uma caixa que se sacudia. Parecia que algo muito irritado queria sair dali. Ela abriu a tampa e soltou a alça de duas bolas que saíram voando, acima da cabeça de Tom.

Ele olhou em direção ao céu para procurá-las.

- Não fique aí parado procurando. Quando descerem, os batedores – mostrou um menino e uma menina posicionados cada qual a um lado de Tom – irão mandá-las para cima de você e você terá que fazer gol e não quebrar nenhuma parte do corpo. Mexa-se.

Com muita dificuldade, Tom conseguiu, novamente, colocar a goles cinco vezes dentro do aro. Os assovios e gritaria dos alunos para Greyback eram incessantes.

- Até fugindo de balaços ele consegue te golear! – dissera um.

- Que frango, Grey! – disse outro.

- Você não é mais o mesmo...que decepção. Acho que devemos trazer o menino do ballet de volta. Ele é melhor do que você.

Greyback suava e respirava fortemente. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas não se sabia se era do cansaço ou da raiva.

- Muito bem, Riddle! Você passou. – Robert sorriu. – Desça aqui e venha conhecer seu time.

Tom imbicou a vassoura para baixo e saltou dela. Recebeu os cumprimentos, mas não sorriu nenhuma vez.

De repente ouviu um grito, Robert apanhando sua varinha e tudo escureceu.

* * *

><p>Tom acordou com uma imensa dor de cabeça. Olhou em volta e viu que estava deitado em uma cama que não era sua. Virou bruscamente a cabeça, o que a fez explodir e milhares de luzes coloridas aparecerem na sua frente.<p>

- Maldição...

- Ei, vai com calma. Foi uma grande pancada. – Tom reconheceu a voz de Abraxas. Abriu os olhos e viu o loiro sentado ao seu lado, sorrindo. – Dormiu bem?

- O que aconteceu?

- Greyback não gostou muito de ser humilhado, então tirou o bastão da mão da batedora e mandou um balaço na sua cabeça. Você poderia ter morrido, pelo que a Madame Mary* disse.

- E o que aconteceu com Greyback?

- Foi suspenso do time por dois meses e ganhou detenção do Slughorn. Uma detenção muito severa já que Slughorn te adora. – tentou esconder a inveja na fala.

- Foi pouco. – Tom levantou-se da cama com raiva. – Deveriam tê-lo expulsado do colégio!

- Não se preocupe. Isso tudo já é bastante ruim para ele. Além de ficar com a reputação de ótimo goleiro manchada, ainda prejudicou sua vaga no time da Bulgária. Ele queria ser jogador profissional.

- Ótimo. – tentou se levantar, mas Madame Mary veio correndo e o segurou.

- Nada disso, querido. Você levou uma pancada bem forte. Fique quietinho e tome esse remédio. – entregou a ele uma garrafa com um pequeno copo enfeitado. Tom tomou um gole e fez uma careta. – Eu sei, é terrível. Mas se fosse gostoso seria suco, e não remédio, não é? – sorriu. – Agora descanse pelos próximos dias e seus amiguinhos podem lhe trazer os trabalhos das aulas.

- O que? – Tom arregalou os olhos. – Vou ter que perder aula?

- Só por três dias. – e saiu voltando para seu escritório.

- Mas que droga...espero que a carreira do Greyback esteja realmente acabada. – falou furioso.

- Olha, sei que você está achando tudo ruim, mas acho que tenho uma boa notícia para lhe dar.

- Duvido, mas qual?

- Meu pai mandou o nome do bruxo que você perguntou. Aquele que se dizia parente de Salazar Slytherin.

Tom voltou a ficar ereto e interessado.

- Qual?

- Marvolo. Marvolo Gaunt.

*Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando: mas quem é Madame Mary? É que depois de um tempo eu pensei que Madame Pomfrey teria que ser muito velha e tal para estar em Hogwarts e quis criar a Madame Mary. Então, se vocês voltarem a ler desde a primeira fic, vão ver que substitui a Pomfrey por Mary. Fiz o mesmo com a professora Sprout. Mudei para professor Herbert Beery (citado n'Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. Anotações de Dumbledore).  
>Já Madame Pince é velha e caquética mesmo rs. Não me importo com ela.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ PÁSCOA PARA TODOS! Espero que tenham tido um ótimo feriado ^^<strong>

**Único review, mas de uma pessoa nova:**

**MarjorieLouizeStark - Nunca fui nesse site. Na verdade acho que li muito pouco de fics de animes.  
>Obrigada por dizer que a minha fic é uma das melhores! Fiquei muito feliz mesmo!<br>Eu também adoro Guerra dos Tronos. Li o primeiro livro e comecei a ver a série ontem. É muito fiel ao livro! E como eu adoro o Sean Bean *.*  
>Bom, não posso dizer como será o romance do Tom, mas espero que seja do seu agrado rsrs. Ele não é muito do tipo que acha legal se apaixonar ou coisa do tipo, mas terá seus momentos...<br>Eu também não consigo odiar esse vilão. Eu só tenho raiva do Tom quando ele maltrata um elfo-doméstico ou outras coisinhas inocentes assim rs.  
>Será que Scott vai fazer com que ele se dê mal? Hum... veremos rs.<strong>

**Eu quero reviews T.T  
>Não me abandonem.<strong>

**Beijos!**


	13. Dois Dias de Tédio

Capítulo 13 – Dois Dias de Tédio.

- Marvolo Gaunt? – Tom lembrou-se do que viu nas memórias de Tori: Marvolo e Murderer brigando pelo medalhão. Tori foi elfo-doméstico dele. É claro! Por que não pensou nisso antes?

- Uhum. Tenho, inclusive, o endereço dele, se quiser. – Abraxas entregou um pedaço de pergaminho. Tom abriu e leu. Não reconhecia o endereço, mas também nunca saía muito. Seus lugares, além do orfanato, eram Hogwarts e Beco Diagonal. Nem mesmo Hosmeade ele ia ainda.

E mesmo que soubesse onde era...o que faria quando chegasse na casa de Marvolo? Pediria para tomar um chá e depois contaria que era seu parente? E então...? Se abraçariam e começariam a chorar por finalmente encontrar sua família?

Tom sentiu vontade de rir quando pensou em tal possibilidade. Mas realmente não sabia que atitude tomar. Ir pedir explicações de quem eram seus pais, talvez fosse um começo.

Pensaria nisso mais tarde. Ainda tinha o restante do ano para passar em Hogwarts, sem poder sair para nada, então pelo menos poderia ruminar melhor a ideia e agir de forma pensada, e não precipitada.

- Agradeça seu pai. – falou automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos do papel. – Posso guardar comigo?

- Claro. Bem, parece que você vai perder a festinha do Slughorn, né? – Abraxas falou com um ar de felicidade contida.

- Parece que sim. – respondeu sem se importar.

Nesse momento, as portas da enfermaria se abriram e Erin e Leah entraram.

- Olá, Lorde. – Erin sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Abraxas. – Soube que quebrou a cabeça.

- Não é bem assim...

- Não se preocupe, eu e Abraxas pegaremos a matéria para você. – Leah respondeu. Estava bastante pálida e olhava para o chão.

- Quando vai poder sair da cama? – Erin perguntou.

- Daqui a dois dias. – respondeu consternado e apertando o punho. – Se eu pego Greyback...

- Acalme-se. Dois dias passam logo. E pense pelo lado bom: perde as aulas e ainda vai na festa do Slughorn!

- Como assim? – Abraxas perguntou. – A festa é amanhã.

- Ele adiou. Perguntou à Madame Mary quando que Tom teria alta e transferiu a festa para daqui a três dias. Achou falta de respeito dar uma festa quando um de seus principais convidados estava acamado. E ainda deixou um dia para que ele descansasse.

Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou curioso para Abraxas, analisando cuidadosamente seu semblante. Ele, por usa vez, tentou esconder a raiva e deu de ombros.

- Hum... – foi o que respondeu.

- Mas de qualquer forma perco aula... – Tom sussurrou e Erin riu.

- Nerd. Bem, nós não temos a sua boa vida, então temos que ir para a aula. – levantou-se. – Vamos, Abrie? Leah?

Abraxas foi até a menina, mas Leah permaneceu sentada e olhando para seus joelhos.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui...

- Nós temos aula. – a voz de Erin era agora fria e autoritária. Leah olhou para ela e seu corpo tremeu. Então, voltou a sorrir como sempre. – Não podemos perder aula! Vamos, maninha. – deu o braço a ela e saiu andando de forma graciosa. Leah parecia ainda receosa.

O comportamento de Erin era muito estranho. Ela parecia conseguir amedrontar a irmã em segundos. Tom sempre a achou dissimulada, afinal, uma pessoa da Sonserina não poderia ser assim tão simpática como ela era. Será que ela ameaçava a irmã? Ou fazia coisas piores...?

Isso fez o coração de Tom disparar ainda mais. E mais uma vez, a raiva surgiu. Ele não podia gostar dela. Não podia.

E não ia.

* * *

><p>Os dois dias estavam se passando de forma muito lenta. Era uma verdadeira tortura ficar o tempo todo deitado sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.<p>

Umas duas vezes por dia, Abraxas aparecia para lhe dar olá e junto com Leah entregar os trabalhos que eram passados pelos professores.

Erin também se fazia presente. Sempre tentava manter uma conversa normal com Tom durante horas, cismava em mexer em seus cabelos e chamá-lo de "Lorde". Depois que percebia que a conversa não iria mais adiante, dizia que precisava atualizar seus deveres e estudar um pouco. Então lhe dava um beijo no rosto e saía alegremente.

Por algum motivo, Tom aguardava ansiosamente a volta dela nos horários vagos.

Na noite do último dia que teria que ficar preso ali, a enfermaria estava silenciosa.

Madame Mary já havia ido se deitar e dado a ele um remédio para a dor e insônia. Infelizmente, não parecia surtir algum efeito, pois, pelo que pareceu a Tom, ficou admirando a chama da vela ao lado de seu criado mudo por uma hora e meia.

Quando finalmente seus olhos começaram a pesar, ouviu um estalo vindo do lado de sua cama. O sono se dissipou rapidamente e Tom se viu encarando grandes olhos azuis.

- Boa noite, senhor Riddle. – a voz fina de Tori, sussurrou.

- Tori! Pensei que tivesse esquecido de nosso trato. Como vão as coisas?

- Ahhh muito boas. Surgiram novos elfos-domésticos para ajudar nos afazeres da cozinha e agora teremos carne de porco no cardápio. Sem falar da nova marca de cerve..

- Não quero saber disso! E Dumbledore! E Dippet? – perguntou ansioso.

Tori abaixou a cabeça, chateado por seu assunto não ser de interesse do seu mestre, e se limitou em responder:

- Dumbledore voltou.

- Hum...e então? Soube de mais coisas?

- Ele andou conversando com Dippet e acha que pode ser um aluno da Sonserina que fez isso. Ele não quer criar um ar de preconceito e por isso não falou nada, mas disse que tem seus motivos para acreditar que era um aluno da sua Casa, senhor.

Tom prendeu seu maxilar e pensou: ele sabia. Ele sabia que era Tom. É claro! Dumbledore nunca confiara nele.

Será que ele percebeu que não conseguia mais entrar livremente nos pensamentos de Tom? Sim, ele não havia ainda aprendido a Oclumência, mas já sabia que desviar o olhar era um bom início. Mas sabia muito bem, que se ficasse em uma sala trancada e sozinho com ele, por mais de dez minutos, logo Dumbledore descobriria até de com quantos anos havia dado seu primeiro passo.

Precisava aprender logo a oclumência...assim como dar um jeito para que as suspeitas sobre ele sumissem. Ou caíssem sobre outra pessoa...

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, desculpa por mais uma vez atrasar a postagem em uma semana. É que a minha vida está realmente bastante conturbada...(p não falar "uma sucessão de merdas" rs) tanto que nem vou responder aos comentários, ta? Desculpas de novo.**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	14. Interrogatório

Capítulo 14 – Interrogatório.

Na manhã do último dia de convalescença, arrumou seus livros e roupas que seus "amigos" haviam levado para ele e começou a se retirar da enfermaria.

Até que ter _coleguinhas_ era bom. Havia conseguido acompanhar a matéria perdida e isso era ótimo.

Quando estava para sair do quarto, Madame Mary surgiu, esbaforida.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai?

- Achei que só tivesse que ficar dois dias. – respondeu chateado ao pensar que teria que ficar mais tempo deitado.

- Sim, mas EU tenho que dar alta. Não pode simplesmente sair. Tenho que ver se realmente está em condições.

- Ora, senhorita Mary. – sorriu aquele lindo sorriso que todos amavam. – Eu estou bem.

- Mas...

- Esse é o rostinho que mentiria para a senhorita? – à repetição da palavra "senhorita" e com o olhar simpático, Madame Mary sorriu também.

- Você é um amor, Riddle.

- Obrigado.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Mas não esqueça de tomar o remédio. – entregou a ele uma garrafa. – Está escrito no rótulo o horário.

- Muitíssimo obrigado pelos cuidados. Agora tenho que ir, ou perderei mais aula.

- Que menino aplicado e adorável. – ele ouviu antes que se afastasse e a porta fechasse.

Andou em direção à Masmorra da Sonserina e subiu para seu dormitório. Colocou a garrafa na mesa ao lado de sua cama e sentou-se por um instante. Era bom estar de volta. Não estar limitado por uma enfermeira irritante que não o deixava fazer nada.

Depois de suspirar mais uma vez, guardou seu material e apanhou o que usaria na aula. Incluindo sua varinha. Aproveitou e deu mais uma olhada no pergaminho que falava sobre _Obliviate_.

_Obliviate_.

E se não só apagasse a memória de Scott, mas melhor: a alterasse para ser culpado do seu roubo? Mas não sabia fazer isso...teria que treinar. Mas em quem? Não podia ser em Tori, pois se destruísse seu cérebro jamais saberia sobre o medalhão e sua família.

Ele poderia destruir o cérebro de Scott...e não precisaria de prática para isso.

Mas da outra forma, ele mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Sorriu ao pensar nesse ditado. Lembrou-se de Carlinhos e seu pobre e inocente coelho.

Pensaria no que faria depois. Agora precisava voltar ao mundo dos alunos. Ao mundo do estudo.

* * *

><p>Chegou bem a tempo para a aula de seu professor menos dileto: Dumbledore.<p>

Ele estava fechando a porta, quando Tom a segurou bruscamente. Dumbledore abriu de cara séria, mas sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Tom! Fico feliz em vê-lo bem. Achei que fosse ficar mais na enfermaria.

- Madame Mary me liberou. – falou olhando para o chão. Tentou soar simpático, mas nunca conseguia com ele. Procurou uma cadeira na frente, mas todas já estavam ocupadas. Suspirou irritado e foi sentar-se na última fileira.

- Hey, amigo. – Abraxas estava na fileira da frente. – Pensei que fosse sair só mais tarde. Por isso nem fui te ver.

- Acho que eu ia. Mas não quis ficar mais tempo lá.

- Muito bem, alunos. Silêncio, por favor. Vamos aprender hoje "_obliviate"_. – Tom ergueu a cabeça surpreso. De jeito nenhum ele tinha tanta sorte assim!

Mal havia saído da enfermaria e seu problema já estaria resolvido!

Não pôde evitar dar um sorriso e se fosse um pouco mais humano, talvez fosse capaz de levantar e dar um beijo em Dumbledore. Mesmo que o odiasse.

- Alguém sabe o que é esse feitiço?

Tom, obviamente, ergueu sua mão.

- Sim, Tom?

- É um feitiço para apagar a memória de outra pessoa.

- Muito bem. Dez pontos para Sonserina. Mas como é algo perigoso, pois se usado da maneira errada pode causar sérios danos cerebrais, iremos treinar em ratos.

Novamente a mão de Tom foi ao ar.

- Sim?

- Mas...como em ratos? Eles têm...memórias?

- Sim. Toda criatura tem, Tom. Apesar do que pensa, os humanos não são assim tão especiais em tudo. – olhou gravemente em seus olhos e no momento de raiva, esqueceu de desviá-los.

- Mas como saberemos se deu certo, senhor? Pelo menos, que eu saiba, apenas os humanos falam. – sorriu de forma debochada.

- É verdade. – o professor não perdeu o bom humor. – Mas as características são iguais: olhos desfocados, alguns segundos de desorientação e esquecimento do que deveriam fazer. Ou seja: primeiro iremos treiná-los para fazer algo e depois usaremos o feitiço. Por exemplo, esses ratos – com um gesto da varinha, em cada mesa apareceu um aquário com um pequeno camundongo branco dentro. No aquário, havia um labirinto. Ele estava em uma ponta e na extremidade, um enorme queijo. – serão treinados para achar o queijo. Depois de umas...acho que é certo dizer, cinco tentativas, eles acharão facilmente o caminho. Então usaremos o feitiço e se der certo, eles baterão nas paredes, ficarão confusos e não acharão mais o caminho até que ensinemos novamente.

- E como vamos saber se afetamos sua memória totalmente e não só a recente? – Tom perguntou, dessa vez sem levantar o braço.

- Bem, - Dumbledore sorriu ainda mais. – se foi apenas sua memória recente, quando o ensinarmos novamente o caminho, ele reaprenderá. Se não, ficará impossibilitado pelo resto da vida de fazer algo assim.

- Hum...me parece ser um trabalho grande. Vai dar tempo de fazer tudo isso hoje? – novamente seu deboche saiu antes que pudesse disfarçar.

- Sorte nossa que temos dois deliciosos tempos e amanhã teremos mais uma aula! Então? Vamos começar?

A aula foi bem longa e um tanto quanto chata. Era muito monótono ficar ensinando um rato a achar o caminho do queijo. E depois fazer isso mais cinco vezes.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de usar a varinha, Tom sentiu uma leve excitação. Apontou para o roedor e falou em voz baixa:

- _Obliviate. Obliviate._ – mas nada saía dela. Sentiu então uma presença atrás de si e viu que Dumbledore estava ao seu lado, prestando atenção no que fazia.

- Tente falar mais alto. Você ainda não sabe fazer feitiços sem dizer o nome, então é necessário que exponha com bastante clareza o que quer.

- É possível fazer isso? – perguntou admirado.

- Claro. Observe. – Dumbledore apanhou sua varinha. Era diferente. Longa e parecia ser absurdamente velha. Bastante gasta também. Mas se as varinhas são especiais para cada um, ela tinha sido apenas dele. Então... quantos anos Dumbledore devia ter? Antes que pudesse se prender muito nisso, uma luz saiu da ponta da varinha do professor e o rato começou a rodar confuso.

Tom arfou impressionado. E então, rapidamente sua surpresa se transformou em raiva. Mais uma coisa que Dumbledore era melhor do que ele. Quantas coisas será que ele sabia? Quanto tempo teria que estudar para superá-lo?

Forçou um sorriso para o homem, que saiu e foi ajudar outro aluno.

E ainda por cima teria que ensinar o rato mais cinco vezes...

* * *

><p>Finalmente a aula tinha terminado e depois de sua primeira tentativa, Tom foi o aluno mais bem sucedido novamente.<p>

A sineta tocou e ele começou a arrumar suas coisas. O aquário sumiu e Dumbledore abriu a porta para que todos pudessem sair calmamente para a próxima aula.

- Até amanhã. Para aqueles que conseguiram: parabéns. Para os que não, amanhã é uma nova oportunidade.

Todos começaram a se retirar. Abraxas já estava pronto e a espera de Tom. Quando os dois estavam saindo, Dumbledore pigarreou.

- Posso falar um minuto com você, Tom?

Ele olhou para o professor, depois para o colega e fez que sim na cabeça. Abraxas saiu e Tom voltou a sentar-se em uma das cadeiras da primeira fileira. Dumbledore fechou a porta.

- Como vai indo a cabeça?

- Bem. – respondeu. – Obrigado. – acrescentou.

- Greyback já foi devidamente punido. Não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupado.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

- Poderia dizer logo o que quer, senhor? Tenho aula de Poções.

Dumbledore o olhou profundamente por alguns segundos, Tom desviou e o professor sorriu.

- Tem visitado muito a biblioteca, Tom?

Engoliu a seco, mas respondeu tranquilamente.

- É o que mais faço. Prefiro a companhia de livros do que de pessoas.

- No entanto, vejo que arrumou amigos. Fico contente com isso. – como o garoto não respondia, continuou. – Madame Pince disse que você vai bastante à Sessão Restrita.

- Bem, eu...gosto de me aprofundar em alguns assuntos que fora da Sessão Reservada, não tem. – achava que aquilo não o ajudava e tentou consertar. – Quero dizer, me aprofundar em alguns assuntos.

- Foi lá que aprendeu a Maldição Cruciatus do ano passado? – Tom ergueu os olhos rapidamente e notou que o professor já não sorria mais.

- Foi. – achou que era melhor contar a verdade. – Mas achei por acidente. E essa questão já foi resolvida, não? Eu não tive culpa...eu não vou ser expulso, vou?

- Acalme-se, acalme-se. Foi só uma pergunta. Não vou te acusar de nada. Como entra naquela sessão, Tom?

- Tenho permissão.

- De quem?

Sabia que estava em uma enrascada. Tudo apontava para sua direção. Provavelmente Dumbledore sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir dele. Uma confissão.

Aquela víbora sorridente...

- De um professor.

- Claro. Mas que professor, Tom? – seu olhar quase podia arder dentro dele. Tentou liberar seus pensamentos. Pensar em uma tela branca. Não podia deixar suas lembranças o traírem. Mas era quase impossível. Invariavelmente sua mente voava para a sala de Slughorn. O bezoar...

Não! Não podia pensar nisso. Nem no coelho de Carlinhos, nem em Scott...

Desviou novamente o olhar.

- Do professor Slughorn.

- Entendo. – ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa e juntou as pontas dos dedos na frente do rosto. – Sabia que o professor Slughorn foi roubado no semestre passado?

- Mesmo? – fingiu surpresa.

Sem olhar nos olhos. Sem olhar nos olhos.

- Mesmo. Sabe de algo que possa nos ajudar?

- Não, senhor.

Ele ficou mais um tempo em silêncio e depois se levantou.

- Entendo, entendo. Por favor, nos avise se souber de algo.

- Com toda a certeza, senhor.

- Ótimo. – ele abriu a porta. – Pode ir.

Tom se levantou e pegou suas coisas. Queria ir para o mais distante que pudesse dele. Antes que saísse, porém, ele falou novamente:

- Ah, Tom?

- Sim?

- Essa aula de hoje foi especialmente para você. – Tom o encarou confuso. – Não é porque você desvia o olhar que eu não possa saber o que pensa. Algumas palavras às vezes flutuam rapidamente e aleatoriamente. Como "obliviate" ou "bezoar".

Tom novamente engoliu a seco e fez que sim com a cabeça. Virou-se e foi para a aula de Poções.

Entrou na sala, ainda atordoado. Sentou-se novamente na última fileira, não sem antes ouvir Slughorn exclamar:

- Ah! Tom! Que bom que está melhor! Então irá na festa de amanhã, não é?

E mais essa.

Como se já não tivesse coisas demais para se preocupar.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! \o.<strong>

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic apesar dos meus rolos e sumiços de vez em quando rs.  
><strong>

**Finalmente entrei no Pottermore e to viciada *.* Faculdade? pfff vamos ficar rodando por Hogwarts! rs  
><strong>

**Fui devidamente selecionada para a Sonserina! Ha! Sou OFICIALMENTE uma sonserina! To tão feliz \o.  
><strong>

**Bem, vamos aos reviews atrasados:  
><strong>

**MarjorieLouizeStark - Tom e Hermione? Por que fazem isso? Que bizarro rs  
>Fico, sinceramente, muito feliz com seus elogios e que você tenha lido outras fics e gostado também. Eu to em um momento bem pouco criativo, então quem sabe isso não me anime a escrever mais?<br>Eu também adoro esse ator. Ele é demais e sou completamente APAIXONADA por Senhor dos Anéis. Viciada mesmo. Às vezes me pergunto o que ocupa o primeiro lugar no meu coração: Harry Potter ou Senhor dos Anéis rs.  
>Eu não ligo muito pro Rob não e sinceramente não sei porque todos amam a Dany. Eu acho as partes dela as mais chatas .<br>Adoro a Sansa e o Jon.  
>Ainda não tive tempo de ler a continuação dos livros, mas to acompanhando a série. Ta muito boa!<br>Ahhhh eu também queria ter um cachorro husky siberiano p/ chamar de Nymeria! E um macho p/ chamar de Sirius Black rsrsrs  
>Pode escrever um testamento! Não me importo! Adoro reviews gigantes ^^<br>**

**SeraphValkyrie - Rsrsrs não tem problema. Sei que você não me abandonou rs  
>Mandar o Riddle pro inferno e usar o Gaunt? Mas aí não formaria "I am Lord Voldemort" rsrsrs lembra?<br>A tendência do Tom é piorar mesmo U.U garoto dissimulado.  
>Até o próximo (ou não rs).<br>**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Eu gosto do Greuback, afinal é o único lobisomem (além do maravilhoso Remus) que aparece no livro. No filme dão tão pouco destaque a ele...  
><strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Review 1: Tudo bem. Também sou super preguiçosa ^^  
>Também não sinto uma boa energia vindo da Erin rsrs<br>O Dumbledore sabe, como deu p/ ver nesse capítulo, mas ele não tem provas contra ele. Todos adoram o Tom. Ninguém vai acreditar que esse belo menino, dedicado e estudioso, seria o puro mal com cara de cobra do futuro rs.  
><strong>

**Review 2: Verdade, né? rsrs Greyback pode se vangloriar rsrsrsrsrs mas eu que não teria um pensamento desse perto do Voldie. Ele é poderoso e lê mentes... não ficaria feliz.  
><strong>

**Beijos, pessoal! E deixem seus nicknames do Pottermore aqui para eu adicionar vocês como meus amiguinhos \o/  
><strong>


	15. Memórias Jogadas ao Vento

Capítulo 15 – Memórias Jogadas Ao Vento.

Já havia feito todo o seu trabalho e estudado um pouco. Agora, estava livre para suas pesquisas pessoais. Guardou suas coisas na mochila e foi olhar as estantes da biblioteca.

Não podia procurar nada na Sessão Restrita e olhar nenhum livro suspeito. Já estava bastante encrencado.

Será que havia um livro que falava sobre a árvore genealógica das famílias bruxas?

Pensou se era seguro perguntar para Madame Pince. Resolveu que sim e falou com toda a simpatia que pôde juntar:

- Bom dia, Madame Pince.

Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com os lábios finos. Diferente de Tom, ela não disfarçava muito bem seu desprezo.

- O que quer?

- Existe algum livro sobre famílias bruxas? Pelo menos de puro sangue..?

- Sim. Segunda estante, quarta prateleira. "O Sangue Bruxo". – falou de má vontade.

- Obrigado.

Tom foi até o local indicado e viu o grosso livro de capa preta. Pegou a varinha e fez com que o objeto fosse até sua mão. Ao sair do seu espaço, acabou arrastando um menor que estava do lado. No desespero de apanhar os dois, o feitiço se rompeu e ambos caíram no chão com um enorme estrondo.

A cabeça de Madame Pince apareceu no final da estante e o olhou feio.

- Shhhh. – foi o que ela disse e sumiu novamente.

Tom pegou o grosso livro preto com capa de veludo e leu "O Sangue Bruxo". Parecia incrivelmente velho...como poderia estar atualizado para os integrantes das famílias de hoje?

Quando o levantou, uma folha caiu. Estava se desmanchando.

Desejou que Madame Pince não visse isso ou seria banido da biblioteca eternamente.

Depois de ajeitá-lo de baixo do braço, apanhou o livreto que havia caído junto. Parecia um pequeno diário ou algo do tipo. Deu de ombros e levou os dois a uma mesa distante.

Acendeu a lamparina, apesar de ainda estar de dia, ali era incrivelmente escuro, e abriu primeiro o livro preto. Na primeira página tinha apenas um nome. Devia ser o primeiro bruxo registrado!

Não sabia pronunciar aquele nome. Não devia ser inglês. Que pena...

Foi folheando, até que chegou em alguns nomes que recordava. Os fundadores de Hogwarts.

O livro não acabava mais!

Resolveu pular para a última folha e viu que continha o nome do filho do Ministro da Magia.

Como isso era possível? Tudo bem que estava em um mundo mágico, onde tudo existe e nada mais era muita surpresa, mas aquilo era estranho...

Então de repente, um nome começou a surgir. Um pouco fraco no início, mas depois ficou forte e totalmente legível, bem debaixo de uma linha que ligava o filho do Ministro com sua esposa. "Edward Manson".

Bem, parece que o Ministro ganhou um neto, pensou.

Ali deveriam existir milhares de nomes e famílias! Como acharia a sua? Seria como procurar agulha em um palheiro.

E como alguém conseguia entender aquilo? Era bastante confuso...

Fechou, irritado, a capa e ficou admirando a chama da lamparina. Olhou para a mesa e resolveu investigar o conteúdo do outro.

Na primeira página havia duas linhas. A primeira, no centro era o título, escrita por alguma pessoa e não uma máquina de imprensa: "A Câmara dos Segredos". E no rodapé da página com uma letra menor "Hector S.S."

Será que realmente era um diário? Mas ninguém coloca título em um diário! Abriu em um dia aleatório e viu que parecia um aluno contando sobre sua convivência em Hogwarts.

"_15 de novembro de 1013."_

Nossa! Era realmente um diário bem antigo! Apesar de não querer saber sobre a vida escolar de um garoto do século XI, achou a data, no mínimo interessante. Hogwarts havia sido formada há apenas 20 anos. Continuou a ler.

"_Sonserina e Grifinória nunca se deram bem, mas ultimamente a coisa está pior. Eu, pessoalmente, já não suporto mais a convivência com Lufa-lufas, Corvinais e é claro...a prole de Godric. _

_Não suporto nem mais olhar para ele. Não vejo a hora de ir embora."_

Uau! Então o aluno havia conhecido mesmo os fundadores! Não só os conhecia como não os suportava. Parecia ser um aluno da Sonserina, pois não havia feito nenhuma crítica contra Salazar, até agora.

Tom foi pulando algumas coisas e a forma como ele descrevia algumas pessoas ou as aulas, o fazia se sentir alegre. Identificava-se muito com ele.

"_Estudo dos Trouxas? Que patético! Helga já foi longe demais. Já não bastava ter que aguentar Adivinhação e agora teremos que ser obrigados a aprender sobre essa ralé?_

_Mas alguém me dá atenção? Claro que não..._

_Quando eu voltar a liberar meu 'bichinho' de estimação, quero ver discutirem comigo."_

Do que será que ele estava falando? Ansioso continuou a ler as observações do tal Hector, até que chegou a uma passagem estranha:

"_Claro que beneficio os sonserinos. Hoje, Victoria, da Corvinal, levantou a mão, louca para responder à minha pergunta. Como eu havia tido uma briga com Rowena na noite anterior e já não gostava muito de seus alunos mesmo, a ignorei. Dei a palavra para Vivaldi, que é claro, burro como uma porta, errou a resposta. Dei 50 pontos por tentativa."_

Então não era um aluno...era um professor! Continuou a ler, até que sua mesa estremeceu e o barulho de outra lamparina batendo do seu lado o fez saltar de susto.

- Ei garoto, vou fechar a biblioteca. Saia.

Não havia notado que havia passado tanto tempo entretido em memórias alheias! Olhou pela janela e viu que o céu estava bem escuro.

Madame Pince já tinha voltado para seu balcão. Ele pegou os livros e colocou em sua frente.

- Vou levar.

- Tudo bem. – ela escreveu o título do "O Sangue Bruxo", depois seu nome e guardou em uma gaveta. – Pode ir.

- Não vai registrar esse?

- O que é isso?

- Estava na prateleira.

- Não consta nos registros. Deve ser de alguém que deixou aqui. Boa noite.

Ele voltou a abraçar os livros e voltou para seu dormitório. A sala comunal estava silenciosa e ele aproveitou esse momento sozinho para continuar a leitura.

"_25 de dezembro de 1013_

_Escola vazia, poucos alunos presentes e os outros fundadores passando o Natal com a família. Que melhor momento para presentear o meu bichinho?_

_Eu só tinha que pensar em 'quem'._

_Julia Casey. Aquela sangue-ruim. Perfeito._

_Hora de dar um lindo presente de natal ao meu Basilisco."_

Tom não sabia o que era basilisco, mas seu coração disparou e se sentia excitado. Não sabia porquê. Algo de ruim havia acontecido à Julia Casey, isso ele tinha certeza.

Passou a noite toda lendo cada linha, com a vela chegando ao fim e finalmente à última página.

Até aquele momento, mais 3 alunos haviam sucumbido ao Basilisco e os fundadores desconfiavam de Hector. Mas não possuíam nenhuma prova.

Por fim, ele escreveu:

"_05 de janeiro de 1014_

_Deixo essas memórias para que, um dia, um herdeiro meu venha a encontrá-las e volte a fazer justiça que tentei realizar. Vou embora desse Castelo infernal, mas não sem prometer: um dia o mundo trouxa vai arder, se ajoelhar e pedir clemência dos bruxos para que não os esmague como uma mosca nojenta. Se isso não acontecer por minhas mãos, deixo o cargo para a pessoa que encontrar isso._

_Há uma câmara em Hogwarts. Uma câmara que guarda um gigantesco segredo e junto dele, um enorme poder. Mas não direi aqui onde fica. _

_Nada me garante que isso cairá nas mãos certas. _

_Existe um outro diário, em uma parte do castelo. Lá estará o "mapa"._

_Lembre-se: apenas quem Precisa, acha. E aquele em que o desejo é forte, pode se aproximar ainda mais da verdade._

_Hector Salazar Slytherin."_

Tom não conseguiu lembrar quanto tempo ficou olhando para aquela mesma folha. Mas quando conseguiu lembrar de respirar, o dia estava nascendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse é um dos capítulos que mais gosto xD Tem outros também e todos relacionados às suas descobertas de decendência e da Câmara. <strong>

**Queria pedir desculpas, novamente, por não ter postado por uma semana. Foi mal mesmo. Como eu falei p/ Barbie, minha vida tava bem conturbada...muita merda acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Mas agora acho que tud voltou aos eixos e vou poder ser organizada de novo rsrsrs  
><strong>

**Inclusive vou, finalmente, voltar a escrever na minha quarta fic do Tom. Eu estava com medo de que não conseguisse mais. Vocês só teriam até a terceira .  
><strong>

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agora vou aos reviews:  
><strong>

**MarjorieLouizeStark - Tadinho do Dumbie...todo mundo ficou com raiva dele rsrsrs Essa não foi minha intenção. Juro! E o segredo em breve será revelado... :)  
>O pessoal do ff tem mania de juntar muitos casais bizarros rsrsrs Não consigo entender isso.<br>Ah! Percy Jackson! Me diz aí: você leu os livros? Essa nova saga preencheu o vazio que HP deixou em meu coração U.U O filme não é muito bom e mudou muita coisa, mas aquele ator que faz o Percy é uma gracinha *_*  
>Você também é fã de Senhor dos Anéis? Eu AMO AMO AMO Senhor dos Anéis. Já li cada livro três vezes, incluindo os apêndices, comprei um livro sobre a vida do Tolkien, tenho os DVDs versão extendida, duas blusas temáticas, o Um Anel, o cordão da Arwen e a Ferroada, a espada do Frodo rsrs E to pensando seriamente em fazer minha monografia da faculdade sobre o Tolkien (eu faço faculdade de literatura). Às vezes me pergunto o que eu gosto mais: HP ou LOTR. Nunca soube a resposta.<br>Eu nunca tenho vontade de socar o Jon. E sinto te decepcionar, mas eu errei nos nomes. Eu ODEIO a Sansa. Tava querendo dizer Arya. Eu sou como o restante do povo rs mas não tem como gostar da Sansa, cara O.O ela é muito irritante.  
>kkkkkkkkkkkkk verdade! o Ned era o tipo de cara que você pensava: ela é um gênio e nunca vai se ferrar e aí...foi decapitado.<br>Os dragões são legais. Dany não rs.  
>Adorei seu testamento! Pode mandar mais<br>**

**L. Barbie - Que bom que alguém não ficou com raiva do Dumbie rsrs ele só está certo correto. Nós é que somos errados gostando de um malvado.  
>Eu vou betar sua fic hoje. Vou te add no Pottermore. Meu nick é UnicornScale24601.<br>**

**SeraphValkyrie - Fala a verdade: se você tivesse o poder de ler mentes, você sairia pedindo permissão pros outros? Eu sei que EU não pediria.  
><strong>Meu nick é UnicornScale24601<strong>.  
>Espero que não tenha morrido de ansiedade, já que eu demorei p postar.  
><strong>

**Ahsoka's Padawan - A minha ta no meu perfil do ff. É faia com fibra de coração de dragão. Adorei *.* Amo dragões rs  
>Então, o que eu falei sobre dragões ali em cima se encaixa aqui rsrs eu não gosto da Dany, mas adoro os dragões dela. E eu errei quando disse que gostava da Sansa. Eu ODEIO a Sansa rs. Eu amo a Arya *.* quero ter uma filha que nem ela. E também gosto do Tyrion. Acho que meus preferidos são (em ordem de preferência): Arya, Jon, Tyrion e Bran.<br>Me passa seu nick p/ eu te add no Pottermore. o meu é UnicornScale24601.  
>E sobre o negócio do Dumbledore, acho que já expliquei, mas tudo bem. Eu tinha esquecido que ele era de Transfiguração e coloquei Feitiços. Aí depois quando lembrei (eu já tinha postado a fic), resolvi que ia inventar uma justificativa no futuro rs. Acho que eu explico na terceira ou quarta fic.<br>**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: rsrsrs só digo uma coisa: a Leah não é esse anjo que parece ser. Pronto. Fim do meu próprio spoiler.  
>review 2: te add no Pottermore. O meu é UnicornScale24601.<br>Os planos do grande Lord Voldemort nunca serão frustrados...MUAHUAHUAHUA *risada do mal*  
><strong>

**Bom, pessoal, por hoje é só. Beijos e até semana que vem (se Deus quiser rs).  
><strong>


	16. Jantar à Luz de Paul

Capítulo 16 – Jantar à Luz de Paul.

Havia encontrado o diário de Salazar Slytherin. Seu antepassado. Quais as chances de isso acontecer?

Segurou um sorriso. Não iria discutir com o destino agora. Ainda mais quando tudo estava a seu favor.

E ainda por cima, contando que havia escondido, em algum lugar do Castelo, um segredo que guardava um enorme poder!

Tinha que encontrar essa tal Câmara. Precisava.

Ficou pensativo durante mais alguns minutos quando ouviu barulho de passos descendo as escadas. Abraxas, coçando os olhos, parou ao seu lado e o observou surpreso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Você não dormiu?

Só depois que ele perguntou, sentiu um enorme cansaço e o sono fez suas pálpebras caírem.

- Que horas são? Já está na hora de acordar? – perguntou.

- Não. Preciso ir ao banheiro. São cinco da manhã. – ele seguiu para a direita e abriu uma porta.

Tom então notou que o diário ainda estava aberto no seu colo. Rapidamente o fechou e levou para cima. Mais ninguém poderia encontrar aquilo.

Escondeu de baixo de seu colchão – depois guardaria em sua caixa – e com a mesma roupa que vestia, deitou na cama para descansar um pouco.

Quando sua mente parou de funcionar de forma frenética, Tom adormeceu.

* * *

><p>Acordou com Abraxas o sacudindo. Parecia que havia fechado os olhos por apenas alguns minutos.<p>

Forçou-se a abri-los e resmungou:

- O que é?

- Hora da aula. Voltei agora do café da manhã. Nem vai dar tempo para você.

- Hum... – Tom respirou fundo e se forçou a levantar. Sua cabeça parecia pesar toneladas e a cama estava tão aconchegante...

Foi até o banheiro, jogou água no rosto para despertar e tomou um banho gelado. Isso o animou um pouco. Vestiu seu uniforme e correu para a aula.

No caminho, encontrou mais uma vez o professor de Poções, para lembrá-lo da festa. Como conseguiria se aguentar em pé?

Suspirou e foi para seu primeiro tempo.

A aula de feitiços de Dumbledore foi igual a do dia anterior. O lado bom foi que o ajudou a aprimorar o feitiço do esquecimento. Mas estava em dúvida se aquilo o ajudaria também no feitiço de inserir um pensamento inexistente em alguém. Será que era o mesmo princípio? Treinando um, ajudaria o outro... talvez. Esperava que sim, porque era muito bom em _Obliviate._

O dia passou de forma lenta e quando finalmente se dirigiu ao Salão para sua primeira refeição do dia, seu estômago estava desesperadamente dolorido.

Quando começou a comer, Abraxas sorriu:

- Falou tanto de mim...está comendo que nem um boi!

- Não tomei café.

- É verdade.

Estava terminando, quando Robert deu um tapa em suas costas e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Como vai, Riddle? Está com olheiras horríveis!

- Não dormi essa noite.

- Hum...espero que hoje seja diferente, pois amanhã teremos nosso primeiro treino de quadribol. Não pode faltar.

- Ótimo. – falou cansado. Robert levantou-se e voltou para seu grupo do sétimo ano. Tom observou seus movimentos e pelo canto dos olhos, sentiu que alguém o encarava.

Procurou pelo salão, até que viu a cabecinha de Scott, com seus olhos fulminantes o encarando insistentemente.

Tom apertou os olhos e retribuiu o desafio. Logo ele teria seu castigo por ameaçá-lo. Ninguém ficaria no caminho de Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>Tom estava andando pelo corredor escuro à noite. Estava louco para dormir, mas precisava realizar seu dever social. Estava tudo bastante silencioso, mas à medida que ia se aproximando de uma sala no fim do corredor, um som de música e uma fresta de luz saíam de uma porta à esquerda.<p>

Quando parou em frente a ela, respirou fundo e bateu. Slughorn, sorridente, atendeu e deu uma bela gargalhada.

- Riddle, meu rapaz! Que bom que veio.

- Eu não perderia sua festa, professor. Ah, aqui. – ele tirou de dentro do bolso um saco de abacaxis cristalizados e entregou ao homem. – Me contaram na cozinha que são seus preferidos. É para agradecer ao seu convite.

- Há há! É por isso que você é meu preferido. – piscou para ele e abriu mais ainda a porta. – Entre! Guardei um lugar especial para você ao meu lado. Venha, meu rapaz.

Guiou-o até a ponta da mesa e sentou-se no extremo. A cadeira à direita era reservada para Tom.

Tom olhou em volta e reconheceu algumas pessoas que haviam estado nesse mesmo lugar no ano passado, como por exemplo Avery e Coline, a menina que por algum motivo que desconhecia, o perseguia. Até Moody estava ali. Por sua atitude na outra reunião, achava que Slughorn não o chamaria mais, porém parecia que sua sede em ter alunos famosos por perto, era maior do que seu desgosto por eles.

Quando olhou para Coline ela sorriu de forma agradável, mas voltou a atenção para seu prato, lotado de pernil.

- Oi, Tom. – ouviu uma voz conhecida e viu Erin à sua frente. Não havia notado a presença dela antes.

- Oi. – ele respondeu sem jeito.

- Ah! Já se conhecem, não é? É claro! A irmã gêmea dela é da sua turma. Chamei-a também, mas parece que estava indisposta. – deu de ombros. – A senhorita Knight vem de uma família muito importante! Além de todos serem bruxos, são parentes de Henrique VIII! Toda sua linhagem é da realeza.

- Ora, Horácio. – ela falou de forma simpática. – Não precisa me expor assim...sabe que sou tímida. – Slughorn ficou tão rubro que quase que seus bigodes o acompanharam na vermelhidão. – Mas realmente nossa família é bem conhecida. A rainha Elizabeth é minha parente distante e bruxa também. É claro. Nunca houve um Knight trouxa.

- Sempre amável! E você Scott?

Tom sentiu que todo o seu corpo se retesou e a cor sumiu do seu rosto. Esperava que ninguém tivesse notado isso.

Finalmente se forçou a virar a cabeça na direção que Slughorn olhava. Daniel Scott o encarava novamente.

- É um rapaz muito inteligente! Seria uma enorme competição para você Tom! – Slughorn virou-se para Tom, que fechou o semblante com a comparação.

- Na verdade, vim do mesmo orfanato que Tom. – todos ficaram em silêncio. – Ele era bastante...famoso lá.

- Ora, sua fama já era desde lá? – Slughorn perguntou admirado. Tom desejou que já tivesse enfeitiçado Scott e apagado toda sua memória.

- Com toda a certeza. Mas era uma fama diferente da que ele tem aqui... – ele ia contar. Ia contar...

- Mas fale mais de você! Do Tom já sabemos bastante.

- Sempre soube que minha mãe era trouxa e meu pai bruxo. Seu nome era Paul Scott. – de repente, todos começaram a cochichar e Slughorn assobiou.

- Paul Scott? Seu pai era Paul Scott?

- Sim. – ele respondeu sem entender. Pelo jeito não sabia exatamente quem seu pai era. Tom também não entendeu o motivo do alvoroço.

- Paul Scott foi um dos maiores músicos bruxos dos anos 60! Eu sou fã dele! Tenho todos os seus discos e até uma blusa autografada, do show que fui em 1968. Ah...o Festival de Wandstock . Nunca esquecerei esse dia. Um ano depois os trouxas surgiram com uma imitação barata chamada de Woodstock. Hunf...

- Eu...eu não sabia disso. – Scott falou admirado. – Eu sabia que ele era músico e bruxo, mas não um sucesso.

- Sucesso? Ele foi épico! Pena que morreu naquele acidente trágico de vassoura. É o que eu sempre digo, alunos: nunca misturem wisky de fogo com bebidas trouxas. É algo literalmente explosivo! – falou com ar sério. Mas então voltou a sorrir e exclamou ainda sem acreditar: - Eu deveria ter desconfiado pelo seu sobrenome!

Tom rangeu os dentes irritado. Como aquele ser inferior podia ser mais famoso que ele? Agora todos iriam esquecer dele. Scott tinha seus mesmos elementos e adicionais! Era órfão como ele, – algo que já incitava admiração de quase todos – inteligente e ainda por cima de família famosa!

Mas então lembrou do diário e se sentiu um pouco melhor.

Quem era Paul Scott se comparado ao grande fundador de Hogwarts e da Casa Sonserina, Salazar Slytherin? Tom era talvez seu único parente vivo – se Marvolo já não tivesse morrido.

Ainda não estava pronto para compartilhar sua genética com os outros, mas em breve ninguém mais lembraria de Daniel Scott.

Ainda mais quando ele fosse culpado de roubo...

Slughorn logo esqueceria do seu novo queridinho quando descobrisse o que fez. Ou o que achariam que ele fez.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people. <strong>

**Gostaram deste último capítulo? Bom, para aqueles que não sabem (apesar de eu já ter escrito sobre isso mil vezes rs) eu sou louca por Beatles e principalmente Paul McCartney. Então é claro que o nome "Paul Scott", um grande músico dos anos 60, não foi uma coincidência rsrsrs  
><strong>

**Na verdade, vários nomes que escolho aqui têm a ver com Beatles (Eleanor - "Eleanor Rigby" -, Robert - "Doctor Robert" - e nas outras fics também têm, como a Joan de Revolução de 77 - aparece na música "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" rs).  
><strong>

**E espero que tenham gostado de Wandstock rsrsrs ela com certeza foi mil vezes melhor que a famosa Woodstock \o. Bruxos fazem tudo melhor ;D  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**SeraphValkyrie - Ahhh ele vai aprontar muuuuito rs pode deixar!  
>Eu não gosto da Dany não... ela é chatinha rs Quase todo mundo que lê Guerra dos Tronos gosta dela, mas eu simplesmente não consigo gostar.<br>O Gelo e Fogo acho que fazem alusão a duas coisas: pelo que parece, nessa terra só há duas estações Inverno, que é extremamente frio e terrível (gelo) e Verão (fogo), mas acho que também pode ter a ver com a luta entre o pessoal Stark que sempre são comparados ao frio do inverno, por causa de sua personalidade e do local que vieram, Winterfell (winter = inverno; fell = caiu), com os Lannisters que vivem no sul, onde é verão, e tudo neles é bastante amarelo O.o (cabelo, armadura dourada e essas coisas) que dá uma ideia de fogo.  
>Bom, essa é a minha análise. Até agora só li o primeiro livro e parei de ver, temporariamente, a série. Então posso estar completamente errada rs.<br>Ah! Sobre Pottermore: já te aceitei ^^ fiz poção sim e não sei direito como duelar... . você simplesmente clica p/ duelar com alguém, faz a sua parte e espera que a outra pessoa, quando entrar, faça também? É isso?  
>Também espero não desistir. Também quero ver o desfecho da vida dele que ainda vou criar rsrsrs<br>**

**MarjorieLouizeStark - Claro que gostei! Pode mandar reviews enormes sempre que quiser.  
>Desistiu de Pottermore? Por que?<br>Sim! Sou muito viciada em LOTR *.* ainda não consegui me viciar muito em Guerra dos Tronos, porque não to tendo tempo de ler os outros livros (faculdade de literatura dá nisso rs).  
>Desculpa te decepcionar, mas a Sansa não é gostável rsrsrsrs É tão irritante que às vezes tenho vontade de enforcá-la ¬¬<br>Tadinho do Jon! Socá-lo por que?**

**Beijos, pessoal.**

**PS: Ah! Como assim o segundo livro do Harry Potter só vai ser desbloqueado no Pottermore em janeiro? E até lá vou ficar fazendo o que? Poções e duelando? ¬¬ Só isso?  
><strong>


	17. A Culpa da Inocência

Capítulo 17 – A Culpa da Inocência.

Tom estava parado no meio do campo de quadribol, com seu novo uniforme, a vassoura usada do colégio e cercado pelos outros integrantes do time. Robert falava com eles, dava instruções e ensinava táticas de jogo e manobras. Também chamava a atenção para o ponto fraco de cada jogador dos times adversários.

Prestava a atenção, mas ao mesmo tempo sua mente estava voltada ao diário de Salazar e a localização do tal mapa. Um mapa. Estranho. Era algo pouco discreto...se alguém o achasse saberia facilmente onde se encontrava a Câmara. Mas...se até hoje ninguém achou, é porque devia estar bem escondido.

Isso o fez pensar assustado: e _se_ alguém já achou? Ele poderia já ter passado várias vezes pelo lugar onde o mapa deveria estar, mas alguém já ter tirado dali.

Não. Ninguém manteria isso em segredo...ou manteria?

Mas não sabia de nenhum bruxo superpoderoso como Salazar prometia. Apenas Dumbledore...e ele não era um herdeiro de Slytherin.

Marvolo por sua vez também não devia saber de nada, já que era conhecido por um fracote e louco. Ninguém jamais pensaria isso de Tom.

Olhou para Robert que não parava de tagarelar e apontar para um quadro à sua frente. Blábláblá, joelhos operados, bata neles com força, blábláblá.

Seus olhos pararam em Greyback que não desviava a atenção de Tom. Parecia rugir cruelmente e doido para avançar em sua jugular. Tom sorriu para ele, o que fez com que Greyback parecesse ainda mais irritado.

Apenas dois anos no mundo trouxa e já estava crescendo sua lista de inimigos: Kian, Greyback, Scott...

Scott.

Sua memória agora voltou para um pouco mais cedo, no almoço, quando depois de comer, olhou para ele e o ficou encarando. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram se olhando, até que Abraxas batesse em seu ombro, lembrando que havia o treino da equipe.

Tom havia decidido que hoje seria o dia de Scott. Sem falar nada com Abraxas, correu até o Corujal e chamou por Hel.

- Hel, tenho seu primeiro trabalho desse ano! – com má vontade, ela voou para seu braço e esperou pela carta. – Ainda tenho que escrever. Espere um instante.

Sentou-se no chão, abriu a mochila, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e sua pena e escreveu:

"20:00 atrás da arquibancada da Corvinal. Vamos conversar."

Dobrou o papel e pôs no bico de Hel.

- Leve para Scott. Procure-o pelo castelo. Não sei onde ele está.

Ela deu uma bicada em seu rosto, como se estivesse com raiva do árduo trabalho e voou depressa antes que levasse bronca.

- Ai! Coruja maldita.

Depois foi para seu treino e ali estava. De repente, notou que Robert havia se calado e todos estavam se preparando para voar.

Sem perder tempo, Tom também montou na sua vassoura.

- Ao meu comando, cada um vai para a sua posição. Greyback! – ele berrou e olhou para o garoto que ainda não tirava o olho de Tom. Rapidamente ele assumiu uma expressão de quem era inocente. – Nada de gracinhas! Se tentar qualquer coisa contra um de nossos jogadores, eu mesmo vou pedir sua expulsão para o diretor Dippet, ouviu?

Greyback, como um cãozinho que levou uma reprimenda, abaixou a cabeça e concordou calado. Tom invejou a autoridade e obediência que Robert tinha.

- Muito bem. Vamos lá. – ele apitou e todos começaram a voar.

As horas se passaram com Robert berrando com todos e tendo ataques de fúria com alguns. Exclamava uma ordem e depois acrescentava algo que poderia ser melhorado. Nunca parabenizava.

Ele parecia incansável e Tom estava preocupado com o horário. Tinha que terminar, se arrumar e ir para o local de encontro com Scott.

O campo de quadribol era gigante e o vestiário ficava no local totalmente contrário à arquibancada da Corvinal. Havia escolhido esse lugar, porque era o mais distante do Castelo e sua parte de trás não dava para nenhuma janela.

Finalmente, Robert pareceu ficar satisfeito, ou apenas cansado, e apitou.

- Nos vemos daqui a dois dias. Tenho que confirmar com vocês, pois os imbecis da Grifinória querem guardar o campo para eles nesse dia. Vamos ver quem consegue. – ele sorriu para dois colegas e seguiu para o vestiário sem esperar ninguém. – Ah, Riddle, guarde o pomo, os balaços e a goles. Depois leve a caixa para a sala de Madame Hooch.

- Mas... – Tom o olhou surpreso.

- Cada treino é a vez de um. Você foi nosso estreante. Meus parabéns. – seus colegas sorriram e continuaram andando. O campo esvaziou e Tom ficou sozinho na noite.

Droga! Pensou irritado.

Isso poderia demorar...por que logo hoje? Quem ele pensava que era para mandar nele assim? Já não bastava ter que obedecer aos professores, agora tinha que obedecer a Robert?

Achou que era melhor fazer, precisava conquistar a todos, sem exceção. E se não conseguisse conquistá-lo...dane-se. Logo ele se formaria.

Apanhou primeiro a goles e encaixou em seu devido lugar. Os balaços pelo menos já estavam enfeitiçados para ficarem quietinhos e não deram muito trabalho. O problema maior foi o pomo-de-ouro. O apanhador havia soltado a bolinha antes de ir embora e agora ele teria que procurá-la.

Subiu em sua vassoura e olhou em volta. Nenhum barulho de asa batendo, nenhum reflexo dourado passando. Onde estava?

Estava quase desistindo e se preparando para levar bronca de Robert, quando o pomo passou ao lado de sua orelha esquerda. Voou atrás dele, mas ele era muito rápido. Aquela vassoura era velha demais e Tom estava acostumando-se ainda com a ideia de ser um artilheiro. Nunca nem tinha tentado ser apanhador.

Imprimiu mais impulso para frente e esticou o braço direito. Estava a alguns centímetros da bola, quase alcançando...

- Riddle. – tomou um susto, sua mão fechou-se na pequenina bola e caiu da vassoura. Sua sorte é que estava a apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Voltou a ficar em pé e tentou não ficar tonto. Sua cabeça ainda não estava cem por cento, desde o balaço de Greyback.

Olhou em volta para procurar quem havia falado e viu Scott observando-o do lado de fora do campo. Tom ficou ainda mais irritado com o garoto, por tê-lo feito cair daquela forma humilhante.

- Scott. – ele tentou recuperar seu orgulho. Limpou-se o melhor que pôde e colocou a bola dentro da caixa. Trancou-a e andou até Daniel.

- Está adiantado. – disse, olhando no relógio trouxa.

- O que você quer?

- Conversar. – Daniel sorriu.

- Sei. Conheço suas conversas. Lembro que a professora Melissa fugiu assustada do orfanato depois de uma de suas conversas, não é?

Tom trincou os dentes. Quantas coisas mais aquele menino sabia dele?

- Eu quero que pare de falar sobre isso.

- Ah é? E por que?

- Porque eu quero. – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tom levou sua mão à parte de trás de sua calça e percebeu que sua varinha não estava lá. Havia deixado, junto com sua mochila, dentro do vestiário. Engoliu em seco. Seu plano não estava indo como queria.

- Você se acha o melhor, não é?

- E você é um ladrãozinho barato.

- O que? – perguntou surpreso. – O que está inventando agora, Riddle?

- Você roubou o bezoar e outras coisas do escritório de Slughorn.

- Não! Não sei do que você está falando.

- Sim, você roubou. E eu vou te entregar. – ele precisava saber dos detalhes da lembrança que ia inserir. Assim sua culpa seria eminente. – Entrou sorrateiramente no início do semestre, logo no primeiro mês e roubou. Acham que foi no semestre passado, mas foi nesse, assim que você entrou, seu cleptomaníaco.

- Olha, - ele falou confuso. Tom parecia ter enlouquecido. – tenho dois amigos que sabem aonde eu vim. Se eu morrer, ou sumir, eles...

- Morrer? – Tom riu. – Deixe de ser melodramático. Você não vai morrer...ainda. Infelizmente, é claro.

- Não me ameace. Irei contar para o diretor.

- Ahhh to morrendo de medo. E eu vou contar sobre o roubo. – começou a se dirigir ao vestiário. Precisava pegar sua varinha. Precisava modificar a memória dele.

- É bom ter mesmo e eu não roubei nada! – mas ele não parecia mais tão confiante. – E quer saber? Contarei tudo sobre você. Foi Dumbledore que te buscou, igual a mim, não foi? Ele parece enxergar dentro de você. – Tom paralisou. – Ele vai acreditar em mim. Você será expulso.

- Não se atreva a me enfrentar! – Tom virou-se novamente e seus olhos estavam quase em chamas. - Nem pense nisso!

- Ficou com medo? – sorriu. Mas então sentiu um soco em sua barriga, de uma mão invisível. Era Tom, que mesmo sem varinha, conseguia atingi-lo. Percebeu o que estava por vir, lembrou-se da árvore pegando fogo e se esforçou para levantar e sair correndo. – Você não pode machucar outras pessoas, Riddle! Vou agora mesmo contar ao diretor! – gritou enquanto corria.

Alarmado, Tom correu em seu encalço. Não poderia deixá-lo estragar sua vida.

O garoto era bem magro e pequeno, por isso corria mais do que Tom. Então, notando que não conseguiria alcançá-lo, correu de volta e apanhou sua vassoura largada no chão. Rapidamente subiu e voou para Scott. Ele estava quase conseguindo entrar pela porta que levava ao Hall de entrada, mas Tom o alcançou. Lançou-se da vassoura em cima dele e os dois começaram a rolar na grama.

- Me solta!

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Tom tentava segurá-lo no chão enquanto o outro se debatia. A varinha de Scott rolou para longe e ambos tentaram alcançá-la.

- Eu vou gritar!

- Não vai, não. – Tom deu-lhe um soco na boca e sangue espirrou dela.

Continuaram a se debater, até que Scott lhe deu uma cotovelada e Tom rolou para o lado, com dor. Seu nariz estava sangrando, mas se recuperou depressa e levantou furioso. Ficou de pé e esperou que Scott, se arrastando, alcançasse a varinha. O olhou irritado, mas já havia se controlado.

Quando Scott virou-se com a varinha em punho para acertá-lo, Tom chutou seu rosto com força e Scott desmaiou.

Tom ainda ficou alguns segundos observando seu inimigo no chão e colocou seu pé sobre seu rosto. Como seria a sensação de amassá-lo como um inseto? Será que ouviria seus ossos se partindo?

Controlou-se e lembrou-se do plano. Arrancou a varinha de sua mão e apontou para a cabeça dele:

- _Oblivisci Potentem_. – falou com a voz calma e suave, mentalizando fortemente a lembrança que tinha que inserir nele. Acrescentou, ainda, que tinha brigado com Greyback. Largou a varinha em cima do seu peito e foi tomar um banho no vestiário. Depois, deixando o corpo do garoto largado e desacordado, levou a caixa de madeira para a sala de Madame Hooch e foi dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, meu povo. <strong>

**Tom finalmente colocou suas manguinhas de fora \o. mas os problemas não vão parar de aparecer (como verão no próximo capítulo rs).**

**Vou logo direto ao ponto: como eu só tenho um review, vou deixar bem claro algo que parece que ficou ambíguo no capítulo passado. Aquele não era o último capítulo rs. Eu quis dizer, Marjorie (e qualquer outro que tenha interpretado de tal forma), que eu esperava que vocês tivessem gostado daquele último capítulo postado. Que nem quando a gente fala: o que aconteceu no último capítulo da novela? Resposta: você quer dizer o de ontem? A Outra pessoa: Sim. É que eu perdi e aí não vou entender o que vai acontecer hoje. Sacaram?  
><strong>

**Eu jamais deixaria vocês sem um final decente rsrsrs Bem no meio do período escolar! Não se preocupem...cada fic começa e termina com o período escolar, que nem nos livros do Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**Meu único review da semana:  
><strong>

**MarjorieLouizeStark - Está explicada a confusão ali em cima ^^  
>Sério? Você pensou isso? rsrs eu adoraria fazer um capítulo assim, mas como essa é uma fic mais séria não teria uma oportunidade...piadinhas são raras aqui rs<br>Tudo bem...não foram tantos nomes. Eu tinha pensado em fazer TODOS os nomes que aparecessem nessa fic terem relação com as músicas, mas alguns não foram possíveis...  
>A professora trouxa que o Tom torturou quando mais novo tinha o nome de Michelle (AMO esse nome e AMO essa música rs), mas enquanto eu escrevia acabei sem querer mudando pra Melissa, aí deixei rs. Mas ainda vou fazer esse nome aparecer ;D<br>E fico feliz de ter encontrado mais uma beatlemaníaca *_*  
>Eu também fiquei viciada em Pottermore. Zerei em poucos dias, mas foram dias perdidos de estudo rsrsrsrs<br>Você não sabe qual faculdade sua própria irmã faz? rs E ela também ta com a faculdade em greve? A minha entrou essa semana... vou estudar nas férias T.T  
>Tadinho do Snow! Não o enforque! É bonito demais para morrer...<br>**

**Beijos. Mandem reviews!  
><strong>


	18. Mérope e Marvolo

Capítulo 18 – Mérope e Marvolo.

Tom acordou se sentindo bem. Parte de seus problemas parecia ter se dissolvido na noite passada e agora ele poderia se dedicar ao restante.

Foi para o café da manhã e logo depois de tirar o primeiro pedaço de seu pão de queijo, o primeiro comentário sobre Daniel Scott surgiu de seu colega Abraxas.

- É. Ele foi encontrado hoje de manhã em frente à entrada do Castelo. – ele conversava com Leah.

- Hoje de manhã?

- Aham. Mas deve estar lá desde a noite passada. Os amigos dele da Lufa-lufa, falaram que ele saiu apressado, sem falar com ninguém.

Tom teve que se segurar para não gargalhar alto. O idiota estava blefando quando disse que os amigos dele sabiam onde estava. Que retardado! Foi se encontrar com uma pessoa que sabia ser perigosa e não avisou a ninguém. Praticamente pediu para ser atacado.

Abraxas e Leah sentaram-se ao seu lado e a menina falou:

- Bom dia, Tom.

- Bom dia. – respondeu. – Bom dia, Malfoy.

- Bom dia.

- Sobre o que estão falando?

- Daniel Scott. Um menino da Lufa-lufa que foi encontrado desacordado hoje de manhã no jardim do colégio. Parece que alguém o atacou.

- Hum...ele acordou? Disse algo?

- Ainda não. Madame Mary disse que ele está muito mal. Alguém parece ter usado feitiço, além de atacá-lo. E acha que foi um feitiço mal feito.

Tom engasgou.

- Mal feito? Como assim?

- Bem, ele está desacordado mais por causa disso. Alguém tentou fazer algo, com a varinha dele mesmo! Dumbledore usou o _Prior Incantato_ e...

- Usou o que? – Tom perguntou, com o desespero já batendo.

- _Prior Incantato._ – Leah que respondeu. – É um feitiço que se faz para descobrir o último feitiço que aquela varinha produziu. Então Dumbledore soube que tentaram modificar a memória dele, mas não conseguiram fazer certo e aí o cérebro do garoto ficou uma bagunça.

Dumbledore! De novo ele atrapalhando sua vida. Sempre ele!

Tudo estava dando certo! Tudo. Mas pelo menos Scott poderia não lembrar das coisas, já que poderia ter danificado sua mente.

- E...a cabeça dele vai ficar boa?

- Madame Mary acha que sim. O feitiço realmente deu muito errado. Mas também, a pessoa usou a varinha do próprio Scott! – Malfoy riu e Leah concordou.

- O que tem isso?

- Bem, - Leah respondeu de novo. – cada varinha tem seu dono e só obedece a ele. Ela só passa a obedecer a outra pessoa, se esse outro bruxo a ganhou em um duelo. Como Scott levou socos e o atacante não parecia estar com a própria varinha, ele foi vencido numa luta normal e não em um duelo, então a de Scott continua a obedecer apenas a ele. Não funciona direito com outra pessoa.

Droga! Por que tinha que saber tão pouco sobre o mundo mágico?

Sempre que a magia lhe dava uma saída perfeita, ao mesmo tempo ela lhe dava uma rasteira gigantesca.

E se Daniel acordasse e contasse a alguém sobre o que acontecera, Tom estaria em sérios problemas.

* * *

><p>Depois da aula, decidiu que iria passar a maior parte do tempo que pudesse na enfermaria com Scott. Tinha que estar presente quando ele acordasse para, dessa vez, com sua própria varinha, poder enfeitiçá-lo direito.<p>

Passou na biblioteca e apanhou um livro de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas para ler. A professora havia passado um extenso trabalho para a semana seguinte e não se sabia quanto tempo teria que ficar ali, pajeando Scott.

Chegou à enfermaria e estava se dirigindo ao leito do garoto, quando Madame Mary o parou.

- Olá, Tom. Como vai a cabeça?

- Ah, muito melhor, obrigado. – sorriu. – Graças a senhora!

- Ora...- ela ficou vermelha. – só fiz o meu trabalho. Então não sente mais dor e não precisa de mais remédio?

- Não. – acompanhou a fala com um gesto negativo. Isso fez a sala rodar por alguns segundos, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Que ótimo. Mas então o que faz aqui?

- Ah, vim ficar com Daniel.

- Conhece o senhor Scott?

- Sim, somos do mesmo orfanato. Apesar de aqui sermos de Casas bem diferentes, lá já até dividimos o quarto. – mentiu.

- Entendo! Mas temo que não posso deixá-lo ficar aqui...

- Por favor...me sinto muito mal pelo meu amigo. Além do mais, eu estava no campo de quadribol guardando as coisas! Como não vi tudo acontecer? Poderia tê-lo ajudado... – abaixou a cabeça fingindo-se de triste.

- Não se culpe! E ainda bem que não viu o acontecido, se não, obviamente iria querer ajudá-lo e poderia estar na mesma situação. Pobrezinho... – ela olhou para Scott.

- A memória dele vai ficar boa?

- Espero que sim. Talvez algumas coisas fiquem um pouco confusas por um tempo e ele pode esquecer coisas recentes se tiver acontecido dano no lado direito do cérebro, mas acho que as memórias antigas devem estar intactas.

Que ótimo, Tom pensou com ironia. O mais importante ele lembraria, mas se alguém disse "oi" ou não, ele não saberia.

- Posso, por favor, sentar ao lado dele?

- Eu não sei... – ela ainda parecia em dúvida.

- Prometo que ficarei quietinho. Não atrapalharei em nada. Trouxa o meu trabalho para fazer. – mostrou o livro. Ela sorriu.

- É claro que você não vai atrapalhar. Tudo bem. Pode ficar ao lado dele. Vou pegar uma cadeira.

Tom sentou-se e sorriu em agradecimento à enfermeira. Assim que ela se fechou em sua sala, o sorriso de Tom sumiu. Olhou para ao rosto pálido de Scott e pensou se poderia usar o feitiço mesmo com ele desacordado.

Achou mais seguro esperar e abriu seu livro. O primeiro dia passou-se longamente...

* * *

><p>No segundo dia, estava novamente lendo o livro de famílias bruxas. Eram páginas tão confusas, cheias de dobras, nomes e galhos que levavam a páginas às vezes muito mais na frente e outras mais atrás...famílias que se ligavam em algum momento e criavam mais uma página gigante. Um verdadeiro pandemônio.<p>

Do que adiantava ter aquele livro, se não conseguia achar nada ali? Será que existia algum tipo de magia? Um índice automático? Depois perguntaria à Madame Pince. Mulher bondosa e adorável...

Finalmente se cansou e fechou o livro, pondo-o de lado em cima do criado mudo.

- Legal. O que faço agora? – estava entediado. Havia acabado o trabalho ontem e já havia estudado a matéria de hoje. Ainda eram cinco da tarde. Só voltaria para seu dormitório no horário de se recolher, às oito.

Ficou pensando em possíveis locais onde o mapa da Câmara poderia se encontrar quando ouviu um barulho de chave trancando uma porta. Olhou para trás e viu Madame Mary vindo afoita até ele.

- Tom, recebi uma carta dizendo que uma menina da Corvinal está passando muito mal. Vou buscá-la e já volto. – ela olhou em volta, um pouco nervosa. – Não seria melhor...?

- Eu não vou sair daqui, não mexerei em nada...pode ficar tranquila.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu. – Hum...então...volto em meia hora. Talvez um pouco mais se surgir algum problema. – ainda olhou por mais alguns segundos de Tom para Scott e depois a sala, sorriu e saiu.

Meia hora. Se arriscaria em fazer algo? Pensou por um tempo o que faria e então teve uma ideia melhor. Chamou em voz baixa:

- Tori.

Quase que instantaneamente, Tori apareceu na sua frente. Fez uma grande reverência e sorriu.

- Boa tarde, senhor.

- Mais alguma novidade sobre Dumbledore e o roubo?

- Não, senhor.

- Ótimo. Então...desejo lhe perguntar algo. E quero que responda a verdade.

O elfo parecia assustado, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você me pertence, não é? Por isso me obedece até nas tarefas mais absurdas que você não se agrada, como investigar Dumbledore, certo?

O pequeno ser tremeu, engoliu em seco e novamente fez o gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Sim, meu senhor. O senhor é meu mestre, mesmo Dumbledore tendo me dado emprego aqui. Ainda não recebi roupas do meu mestre, para poder obedecer totalmente ao professor.

- Nossa! Foi uma grande coincidência e minha sorte, o meu próprio elfo-doméstico ter aparecido naquela noite no Salão Comunal, não é? – falou de forma debochada.

- Na verdade, não foi não. Tori descobriu esse ano que o seu mestre estava estudando aqui! Então todas as noites, Tori passou a arrumar a Sala Comunal na esperança de encontrar com o senhor. Infelizmente, fazemos turnos e nem sempre era Tori que estava lá. Às vezes eu trocava de lugar com outro, mas não podia fazer isso sempre.

- E como sabia quem eu era? Como sabia que eu era seu mestre?

- Você é a imagem perfeita de seu pai. Como um espelho!

Tom ficou mais reto na cadeira e toda a sua atenção voltou-se para o elfo.

- Meu pai? Você conheceu meu pai? Quem foi meu pai, Tori? – o garoto, com sua reação repentina e agitada, assustou ainda mais o velho elfo. Ele se afastou um pouco, porém não poderia ir embora até que lhe fosse ordenado.

- Foi um belo rapaz que morava na mesma vila que sua mãe.

- Eles estudaram aqui? Meus pais? – seus olhos brilhavam de animação.

- Oh não. Sua mãe sim...mas seu pai... – hesitou um pouco, com medo da reação de Tom. – era um trouxa.

- Um...trouxa? – ficou desapontado. Por mais que não se importasse tanto quanto os outros bruxos por ter sangue puro ou não, sentiu-se menosprezado, inferior aos seus colegas de Casa. Sem falar que o mundo bruxo era seu lugar ideal. Por ele esqueceria o mundo trouxa para sempre e nunca mais voltava a ter contato com eles. Com o orfanato, com pais infelizes que queriam adotá-lo...

- Sim.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que Tom perguntou.

- E o medalhão, Tori? – seus olhos voltaram a brilhar. – Onde está o _meu_ medalhão?

- Medalhão? – sua voz tremeu.

- É! O meu medalhão! Que pertenceu ao fundador da minha casa e que é meu parente, Salazar Slytherin! Não se faça de idiota comigo, Tori. – levantou-se irritado. Falava agora tão alto, que se Madame Mary estivesse ali, já teria expulsado Tom.

- Nunca, senhor! Eu nunca faria isso... – choramingou e se encolheu no canto, perto de um dos pés da cama.

- Então onde está o medalhão?

O elfo parecia prestes a um ataque histérico. Começou a chorar mais.

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei!

- Como você não sabe? – Tom estreitou os olhos e falou entre os dentes.

- Senhor Marvolo tirou de mim. Sim, ele tirou. – grandes gotas de lágrimas caíam pelo rosto cinza de Tori.

- Eu vi em sua memória que você fugiu com o medalhão antes que ele pudesse te matar. Aliás...como sabe dos meus pais?

- Eu fugi do mestre Marvolo por muito tempo, mas ele me perseguiu. Sempre chamava meu nome, mas eu sabia que se aparecesse, ele me mataria, então eu tinha que me castigar todos os dias em que não o obedecia. Nenhum outro elfo gostava de mim. Achava um absurdo eu não atender meus patrões e diziam que se era para eu morrer, eu tinha que morrer! Mas o medo era maior do que a obediência!

"Então, sem ter trabalho, onde ficar, acabei indo pedir ajuda em um lugar que eu sabia que qualquer elfo-doméstico poderia encontrar refúgio: Hogwarts. Dumbledore que me recebeu e ofereceu emprego. Passei um tempo muito feliz aqui. Ele era tão jovem na época...

"Mas então, algum dos elfos deve ter contado para meu Mestre, ou não sei bem como aconteceu, e Marvolo apareceu e exigiu que eu voltasse. Teve uma discussão com Dumbledore, ameaçou tirá-lo do estágio, pois meu mestre tinha muitos contatos, mas ele foi firme. No final, acabaram concordando que eu teria que voltar para a casa de Marvolo, mas Dumbledore mandaria alguém sempre para lá, para saber se eu estava bem.

"Então fui. Desesperado, mas fui. Eu sabia que ele só estava esperando chegarmos lá, para matar a única testemunha do assassinato do irmão dele...mas antes ele queria o medalhão. O que me salvou foi sua mãe, senhor. Mérope. – o elfo sorriu ao lembrar. – Era uma boa moça. Era tão maltratada quanto um elfo-doméstico naquela casa. E vi quando ela se apaixonou por Tom Riddle.

"Mas depois que eu devolvi o medalhão, fiquei só mais um tempo na casa. Por fim, vendo que não conseguiria me matar porque Mérope o impedia e de vez em quando a cabeça de Dumbledore aparecia na lareira deles (ou então alguém do Ministério aparecia para fazer uma ronda, pois eles eram bem problemáticos naquela vila de trouxas), ele me deixou voltar pro castelo. Não me libertou porque disse que não gastaria qualquer pedaço medíocre de pano comigo."

- Hum...então Marvolo é meu avô e está com o medalhão... – voltou a falar baixo e calmamente. Ficou por um tempo pensando nas informações.

Seu avô era um imbecil, sua mãe uma pessoa submissa que se deixava humilhar pelo pai e seu pai um trouxa. Que bela família ele tinha.

Entretanto, ninguém poderia abrir a boca para falar disso, afinal, o sangue de Salazar ainda corria em suas veias apesar desses defeituosos.

- Meu pai, pelo menos...está vivo? Porque sei que minha mãe morreu no meu parto.

- Morreu? – os olhos de Tori voltaram a ficar aguados. – Oh, senhor! Fico muito triste em saber... mas não sei de seu pai. Nunca mais ouvi falar de nenhum deles, nem mesmo Marvolo. Nunca mais saí de Hogwarts.

- Se você odiava tanto Marvolo, então por que veio logo me procurar?

- Eu não o odiava! Não _posso_ odiá-lo! Mas...é porque a senhorita Mérope era muito bondosa comigo. E você é filho dela...

- Hum. Tudo bem. Pode ir. Já sei tudo que quero.

O elfo ainda esperou por um momento, no aguardo talvez de receber um "obrigado", mas como Tom continuava calado e olhando em direção a parede, foi embora em um estalo.

Pelo jeito, algo havia dado errado no relacionamento de Mérope com o trouxa Tom, ou não iria ter parado em um orfanato. Ou talvez ele não soubesse sobre ele.

Teria que ir falar com Marvolo.

Um dia.

Estaria em sua lista de prioridades.

* * *

><p>Mais três dias se passaram e Daniel Scott continuava desacordado. Tom todos os dias passava o dia ao seu lado. Só saía quando tinha treino de quadribol. O seu primeiro jogo de verdade estava próximo e Robert estava começando a ficar insuportável.<p>

Por mais que se esforçassem para fazer tudo de acordo com o que era explicado, nunca era do agrado dele.

Treinavam até cada vez mais tarde e Tom, antes de ir dormir, passava rapidamente pela enfermaria.

No quarto dia, eram sete da noite, Tom estava passando pelo corredor para ir ver Scott, quando esbarrou em Abraxas e Leah que vinham em sentido contrário.

- Tom! Olá. – Abraxas respondeu. Os dois pareceram sem graça e Tom percebeu que Leah havia estado chorando.

- Oi. – ele ficou olhando para Leah. – O que houve?

- O que? Nada... – ela enxugou os olhos. – Estava bocejando...

- Hum...

- O que está fazendo a essa hora no corredor? Achei que fosse ficar enfiado na biblioteca até a hora de dormir. Como sempre... – Abraxas perguntou animadamente.

- Estou indo visitar Daniel Scott.

- O lufa-lufa em coma? – perguntou confuso. – Por que?

- Ele mora no mesmo orfanato que eu.

- E daí? Achei que vocês se odiassem, pelo menos foi o que pareceu quando se encontraram aqui pela primeira vez.

- Talvez. Tenho que ir antes que dê oito horas.

- Não vai jantar?

- Já comi alguma coisa na cozinha. Tchau. – continuou andando sem esperar resposta. Entrou na enfermaria, cumprimentou Madame Mary, que logo se trancou em sua salinha. Como nos últimos seis dias, sentou-se na cadeira já deixada ali para ele e começou a ler um livro que pegara na biblioteca.

Já eram sete e quarenta e cinco, estava se preparando para voltar ao dormitório, quando notou a pálpebra de Daniel se mexendo.

Seu coração disparou e se inclinou mais em direção ao garoto. Esperou alguns minutos e os dedos da mão direita começaram a se movimentar também.

Ele estava despertando, finalmente!

Olhou para trás, para saber se Madame Mary havia notado algo, mas não havia nem sinal de sua presença. Esperava que pudesse fazer tudo que tinha que ser feito até às oito, pois ela era pontual em expulsá-lo.

Scott, então, abriu os olhos de forma lenta e se fixou nele.

- Riddle...não...socorro. – falou tão baixo, que nem mesmo Tom o ouviu direito.

- Como se sente, Scott? – sussurrou e sorriu para ele.

- Madame Mary...socorro. – seus olhos começaram a rolar de um lado para o outro, mas ainda estava muito fraco.

- Do que se lembra?

- Você... – engoliu parecendo ser muito difícil fazer tal coisa. - ...me bateu e depois me jogou um feitiço. Você...machuca pessoas. Socorro! – sua voz estava começando a ficar mais firme. Tinha que agir rápido.

Tom apanhou a varinha e ao vê-la, Scott arregalou os olhos. De repente, pareceu mais desperto do que nunca.

- Não...!

- Dessa vez vou fazer direito. Você descobriu que Greyback roubou as coisas de Slughorn. Inocentemente, achou que seria uma boa ideia chantageá-lo. Então, ele o atacou e tentou modificar sua memória.

- Não...

- Ah! – sorriu mais. – E você gosta muito de mim. Não lembra de nada do que fiz no orfanato. De fato, você é muito amigo meu.

- Nunca! – ele o olhou irritado.

- Tchau-tchau, Scott. Até a outra vida... _Oblivisci Potentem._

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! Eu teria postado mais cedo, mas meu pc não para de travar ¬¬ ta muito irritante.<strong>_  
><em>

**Eu já tinha escrito toda a nota, mas tive que reiniciar e aí perdi o que eu tinha escrito.  
><strong>

**Enfim...espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo onde Tom vai descobrindo mais sobre a sua vida e aprende um pouco mais sobre o mundo mágico.  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: Você esperava o que do cara que inventou a Casa Sonserina? rsrsrs  
><strong>

**review 2: Eu nunca mais entrei no Pottermore. Não tem nada p/ fazer lá ¬¬ p/ fazer poção vou ter que gastar dinheiro com ingrediente.  
>Eu percebi hoje que o nome "Robert" já apareceu duas vezes em personagens diferentes rsrsrs e olha que "doctor Robert" nem é minha música predileta dos Beatles. E como você percebeu essa minha inclinação? rs<br>Tentarei não abandonar. Vou betar mais um cinco capítulos da Barbie hoje, vou comentar numa fic e tentar escrever na do Tom. (Será que consigo fazer tudo isso?)  
><strong>

**review 3: Também queria ter a genialidade maléfica do Tom *_*  
>Nem percebi que a cena foi parecida do Draco batendo no Harry rs. Nem lembro disso, na verdade...<br>**

**MarjorieLouize - Você não é burra U.U Acontece, ora. Já fiz tanto isso rs  
>Ahhh entendi, mas ela deve estar em greve sim. Quase todas as universidades públicas estão.<br>Você gosta da Cercei? Só personagens que eu detesto. Você realmente é mais amante de malvados que eu! Legal ^^  
><strong>

**SeraphValkyrie - Sem problemas ^^ Provas são sempre o inferno ¬¬  
>E pode deixar que o Scott já teve seu castigo. Não de forma cruel, como talvez vocês gostariam, mas de uma forma que seja benéfica ao Tom rs.<br>**

**Beijos, pessoal. Até semana que vem.  
><strong>

**PS: To escrevendo pouca coisa porque tá passando 'Os Intocáveis". Nunca vi e to vendo agora.  
><strong>


	19. O Segredo Das Irmãs Knight

Capítulo 19 – O Segredo das Irmãs Knight.

Assim que terminou de usar o feitiço, os olhos de Scott perderam o foco e se direcionaram para a parede. Tom aguardou ansiosamente para que ele voltasse a si e ver se tudo havia ocorrido como planejara...finalmente.

Scott, então, piscou algumas vezes e pareceu acordar de um transe. Olhou para Tom, ficou por alguns milésimos de segundo confuso, sem saber quem ele era e então sorriu.

- Oi, Tom.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

- Claro que sei! – sua voz era ainda fraca, mas parecia alegre. – Somos amigos do orfanato. Quer dizer...acho que sou mais amigo seu, do que você meu. – ele riu bobamente. – Você é tão quieto...

- Sabe o que aconteceu com você?

O semblante do garoto ficou sério e ele fez que sim.

- Claro. Aquele idiota do Greyback me atacou.

- E por que?

- Bem... – ele pareceu encabulado. – Tentei fazer uma coisa imbecil, sabe? Eu não deveria ter tentado chantageá-lo quando descobri sobre o roubo das coisas do professor Slughorn.

Tom sorriu e Scott retribuiu. Mas Tom não estava sorrindo _com_ ele. Estava rindo _dele._

- Vou chamar a enfermeira Mary e avisar que você acordou.

Andou até a sala dela e bateu na porta de forma frenética. Ela abriu assustada e o olhou um pouco aborrecida.

- Meu bom Deus! O que foi, Tom?

- Daniel acordou. – fez uma expressão de euforia e Madame Mary correu até o menino.

- Que bom que resolveu voltar a se juntar a nós, senhor Scott!

- Obigado! Ainda me sinto fraco...

- É normal. Passou seis dias em coma.

- Seis dias? – ele falou surpreso.

- Isso. Seis dias. E o senhor Riddle ficou aqui ao seu lado esse tempo todo. É um amor de garoto, não?

- Obrigado, Tom.

- De nada. – sorriu de lado.

- Faça-me um favor, Tom? Chame o professor Dumbledore e o diretor Dippet aqui, sim? Eles queriam falar com Daniel assim que acordasse.

- Sim, senhora. – ainda bem que havia sido sensato, e fez o feitiço no momento certo.

Saiu da sala com a senha que Madame Mary tinha dado para a gárgula e se dirigiu primeiro à sala do diretor. Não queria andar por aí, sozinho com Dumbledore. Se o diretor Dippet estivesse junto, ele não poderia ser interrogado.

- Feijãozinho de Grama. – ele disse e a gárgula abriu passagem. Ele subiu depressa e bateu na porta.

- Entre, por favor. – Tom entrou e disse:

- Boa noite, diretor Dippet.

- Boa noite, Tom. O que o traz aqui?

- Madame Mary me pediu para avisá-lo que Daniel Scott acordou.

- Ah, que maravilha! Então vamos lá. Vamos chamar Albus. – ele se levantou, colocou uma capa por cima do pijama que usava e calçou seus sapatos. – Desculpe meu estado. Estava me preparando para dormir.

Dirigiram-se até a sala de Dumbledore, que abriu a porta assim que bateram pela primeira vez.

- Boa noite, diretor Dippet. – olhou para Tom um pouco sério. – Boa noite, Tom.

- Boa noite. – os dois disseram. Dippet explicou o que havia acontecido e os três caminharam para a enfermaria.

- O que me intriga, Tom, é por que você veio nos dar o recado...? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Eu já estava lá, senhor. – falou amigavelmente.

- Ah é? E por quê? – Tom odiava profundamente Dumbledore. Por que ele não o deixava em paz?

- Porque Scott é a única pessoa que tem em comum comigo o orfanato e Hogwarts. – respondeu tentando parecer simpático, e não irritado.

- Hum...achei que você não gostasse de lá e não quisesse nenhuma ligação com aquele lugar...

- Chegamos. Olá, Madame Mary! – o diretor Dippet exclamou, abrindo a porta e salvando Tom de ter que inventar mais alguma coisa. – Como ele está?

- Está bem. Um pouco fraco, é claro, mas parece que seu cérebro está intacto. Mais alguns dias e teríamos que transferi-lo ao St. Mungus.

Tom então agradeceu internamente por ele ter acordado antes, ou não teria como vigiá-lo se ele estivesse em outro lugar (sabe-se lá onde ficava esse St. Mungus).

- Bem, meu jovem. Podemos lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Tudo bem... – falou cansado.

- Não é melhor esperar até amanhã? – a enfermeira perguntou preocupada.

- Não queremos dar a chance de quem o machucou, entre aqui e faça novamente antes que falemos com ele. – Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. – Isso se já não o fizeram... – falou olhando de esguelha para Tom.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. – Madame Mary falou ofendida.

Então os dois sentaram-se, cada um de um lado da cama e começaram a conversar com Scott. Tom sentou-se em um canto mais distante e foi ouvindo cada pedaço, para ver se realmente estava a salvo. Scott respondia perfeitamente, de acordo com as coisas que tinha inserido, como uma marionete.

Finalmente eles se levantaram, parecendo satisfeitos e enquanto o diretor foi falar alguma coisa com Madame Mary, Dumbledore veio com um ar simpático para Tom.

- Podemos conversar lá fora?

- Claro, senhor. – tentou parecer tranquilo, porém estava preocupado. Saíram do cômodo e fecharam a grande porta dupla que levava à enfermaria. Dumbledore o olhou seriamente e perguntou:

- Ele disse que é seu amigo. Achei que não tivesse amigos.

- Eu não o considero amigo. Considero um...colega de quarto, por assim dizer. Ele vive em dois lugares que eu vivo. Ele acha isso... bom, digno de amizade, e eu acho normal.

- Então por que ficou todos esses dias aqui?

- Só porque não o considero meu amigo, isso não quer dizer que quero seu mal. – sorriu.

- Hum...sei. Tom, posso dar uma olhada em sua varinha? – o coração de Tom quase parou. Tentou continuar impassível e fez cara de surpresa.

- Minha varinha? Claro! – tateou os bolsos e depois fez um olhar de pedido de desculpas. – Acho que deixei no dormitório. Sinto muito.

- Não é bom um bruxo sair por aí sem sua varinha.

- Bem, achei que não tivesse problema...estamos em Hogwarts.

- Sim, estamos. Mas como pode ver, seu "colega de quarto" também estava, e no entanto foi atacado.

- É verdade. Desculpe senhor. Não farei mais isso.

Ele o olhou por um tempo e Tom forçou-se a pensar em coisas aleatórias.

- Muito bem. Boa noite, Tom. Já está tarde e amanhã você terá aula.

- Boa noite, professor. Dê melhoras para Scott por mim. – sorriu cinicamente e desceu as escadas.

* * *

><p>Tom estava passando pelo corredor do banheiro do segundo andar, quando ouviu vozes exaltadas conversando. Vinha do lado de dentro.<p>

Tom não se importava com o problema dos outros e não era muito curioso, mas reconheceu a voz que fazia seu estômago se contorcer:

- Pare de choramingar por aí. Você é patética! – Erin. Mas nunca ouvira a doce Erin falar daquela forma.

A outra pessoa chorava.

- Para com isso! Olha seu rosto! Você tem que voltar ao normal.

- _Esse_ é o meu normal. – a outra pessoa respondeu aos soluços. A segunda voz vinha de Leah. – Estou cansada disso. Isso acaba com minha magia e em algumas aulas eu vou mal!

- Dane-se! Não quero saber! Odeio ter que olhar para você e me ver em um espelho. – sua voz era desdenhosa.

- Então por que VOCÊ não faz isso, já que TE incomoda?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Ah...e eu que tenho que fazer? – ela soluçou de novo.

- Maninha...lembra de quando tínhamos seis anos e minha magia apareceu primeiro? – de repente o tom de sua voz ficou suave e meiga, como costumava ser. – Você quer que aconteça aquelas coisas de novo?

Novamente som de choro e um barulho de tapa.

- Recomponha-se. Vou dormir. Não demore.

Tom se escondeu e esperou que Erin fosse embora. Não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas ela parecia tão encantadora dando ordens...de repente sentiu um enorme orgulho. Pelo menos, se era para se apaixonar, escolhera a pessoa certa.

Balançou a cabeça irritado. Apaixonar? Ele não podia se apaixonar! Nenhum homem apaixonado tinha ido muito longe. E ele não sentia nada por ninguém...como poderia sentir algo por ela? Era estranho... será algum tipo de feitiço?

Em seus devaneios, não percebeu que já tinha saído de seu esconderijo. Ouviu um barulho de porta se fechando e Leah surgiu.

Ela estava limpando os olhos vermelhos e ficou rubra ao vê-lo. Seus cabelos estavam escuros e suas feições um pouco diferentes. Então, quando ela se deu conta da presença dele, voltou ao normal. Cabelos loiros lindos, cheios e todo o resto como antes.

- Tom? O...o que faz aqui?

- Scott acordou. – falou simplesmente.

- Ah. – eles começaram a andar um do lado do outro. Apenas porque achou que era o que qualquer outra pessoa faria e não porque realmente estava interessado, perguntou:

- Afinal, qual o problema seu e da sua irmã? Vocês são esquisitas. – sabia que não tinha sido lá muito delicado, mas não se importava.

Ela tomou um susto. Talvez não esperasse essa pergunta dele. Sabia que ele não se importava com o problema dos outros.

- Bem... – ficou algum tempo sem nada dizer, então engoliu em seco e começou a contar: - Minha irmã não é bem o tipo de irmã que se possa dizer "adorável". – na verdade, para Tom, ela era muito adorável. – Desde nova ela fazia coisas erradas e colocava a culpa em mim, me ameaçava e...me torturava. – Tom ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela se assemelhava com ele. – Quando a magia começou a aparecer, então! Ela ficou impossível. Por causa disso, eu não consegui por muitos anos fazer minha própria magia aparecer...só depois que ela saiu de perto de mim e veio para Hogwarts.

- É. Você tinha dito.

- E ela sempre me odiou. Sempre. Dizia que não tinha identidade própria. Que era olhar para mim e se ver e odiava isso. E todo mundo tem mania de achar que por ser gêmeos, os irmãos devem ser iguais em tudo e sempre nos tratam assim...

- Mas vocês são completamente diferentes em tudo! Principalmente na aparência. – inclusive na atitude. Duvidava muito que veria Erin chorando daquela forma patética. E para comprovar o que disse, ela recomeçou o lamento. Tom revirou os olhos e tentou não falar nada grosseiro. Queria saber onde isso daria.

- Não, não somos. Somos gêmeas idênticas.

Tom achou que ela estivesse louca, então achou melhor ficar calado.

- Hum.

- Eu sei que deve ser estranho, mas é que somos metamorfomagas.

- São o que?

- Somos capazes de mudar nossa aparência quando bem entendemos. Podemos mudar tudo, forma do rosto, nariz, boca, cabelo, tamanho. Qualquer coisa.

- Então ela muda a aparência dela para vocês não ficarem iguais?

- Não. Ela me obriga a fazê-lo. Ela é muito mais forte do que eu, em relação à magia. Tenho medo dela...e ela ameaça até matar nossos pais, quando eu não quero fazer algo. Posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, - riu. – já que estou na Sonserina, mas pelo menos gosto dos meus pais...e de mim. E como ela me atrasou na magia e me suprime com a dela, não consigo vencê-la. Sem falar que ainda fico muito mais fraca com isso.

- Como assim?

- Bem, os metamorfomagos são bruxos que nasceram com uma pitada extra de magia. É um tipo de anomalia genética bem vista e para mudar nossa aparência precisamos usar essa magia. Só que eu, para manter minha aparência e ninguém saber que estou modificando-a, tenho que fazer isso 24 horas por dia e isso me esgota. Tem horas que não tenho força para fazer nada. Mas mesmo assim me esforço muito nas aulas.

Tom achou isso muito interessante. Mesmo esgotada e dando mais do que conseguia nas aulas, ela conseguia às vezes ser tão boa quanto ele. Imagina como ela seria se não tivesse Erin para controlá-la? Talvez Erin tivesse percebido isso, e por isso sempre a tratou como inferior. Sabia que se ela se desse conta, parasse de se sentir pequena, frágil e tentasse lutar contra, seria mais poderosa que ela e não queria deixar que isso acontecesse.

Mas não seria ele que a faria perceber tal coisa. Deixou as coisas acontecerem normalmente. Não era de sua conta.

Continuaram o restante do caminho em silêncio. Chegaram no Salão Comunal e Tom virou-se para Leah.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Tom começou a subir. Ela então correu e segurou seu braço. – Por favor. Não conta isso que te falei para ninguém, ok? Muito menos para Erin.

Não respondeu nada. Soltou-se dela e foi para sua cama. Demorou um tempo para conseguir parar de pensar em Erin e conseguir dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^ <strong>

**Desculpa não ter postado ontem. Fiz maratona do Senhor dos Anéis versão extendida com meu primo. Foram 11 horas direto de filme rsrs  
><strong>

**Pretendo fazer isso com Harry Potter, O Poderoso Chefão e Star Wars em breve :)  
><strong>

**Ahhhh greve...viu o que faz comigo?  
><strong>

**Espero que não se importem com a minha teoria do que é um metamorfomago. Não sei se é realmente isso pela tia JK, mas foi a minha explicação.  
><strong>

**Agora vocês sabem o segredo de Leah e Erin Knight! Torço para que tenham gostado rs.  
><strong>

**Nenhum review novo U.U Seus leitores cruéis.  
><strong>

**Até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	20. Pancada de Fingbourg

Capítulo 20 - Pancada de Fingbourg.

Finalmente o primeiro jogo de Tom. Ele achava que não ia ficar nervoso, pois estava jogando melhor do que os outros integrantes, mas mesmo assim sentia uma certa apreensão em ir parar de cara no chão com um balaço na cabeça novamente.

Quase não havia comido no café da manhã e agora se arrependia amargamente. Seu estômago estava fazendo um alvoroço, mas agora não havia mais volta. Estava de baixo da arquibancada da Sonserina, esperando que o momento chegasse. Iria entrar com o time e finalmente jogar sua primeira partida.

- Você parece nervoso, Riddle. – Robert sorriu. Tom ficou calado e o capitão achou que essa fosse sua resposta afirmativa.

Mais de uma vez ele pensava o que estava fazendo ali. E então lembrava que tinha que conseguir dominar todas as áreas.

Finalmente a balbúrdia do lado de fora tinha aumentado. Madame Hooch já devia estar indo para o meio do campo para dar início ao jogo e permissão para que os jogadores entrassem.

Tom respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e quando abriu, estava um pouco mais confiante.

- Bem, hora da verdade rapazes. Vamos ver se o treino valeu de alguma coisa ou se vocês continuam um lixo.

Quando iam abrir a porta, Tom ouviu uma voz feminina gritar seu nome.

- Tom. Hey, Tom. – virou-se e viu Coline acenando para ele da entrada de onde estava. Virou para frente e tentou ignorá-la.

- Ora, ora, parece que o jovem Riddle tem uma namorada sangue-ruim. – Robert sorriu debochadamente e os outros riram.

- Ela não é minha namorada.

- Tom... – ela apareceu ao seu lado e segurou em seu braço. – Posso conversar com você?

- O que está fazendo? – olhou para onde ela o segurava. – Me solte!

- Isso aqui é lugar de sangue-puro, garota. Você perdeu a noção do perigo? – o capitão parou ao lado dela. Parecia ameaçador.

- Eu...só queria falar com ele.

- Vai embora daqui antes que sejamos obrigados a te azarar.

- Vem. – Tom a puxou pelo braço de forma brusca e a levou para longe deles. Não queria que eles a machucassem e depois levasse a culpa. Sem falar que o irmão dela nunca mais o deixaria em paz. Parou no local mais distante e a olhou irritado. – O que você quer?

- Só...queria te desejar boa sorte.

- Hum. Ok. Agora tenho que ir. – ele deu as costas, mas ela disse novamente:

- Espera. Tom, eu...

- Oi, Lorde. – Erin apareceu de outro canto e olhou feio para Coline. – Estou incomodando?

- Não. Ela já estava indo.

- Desculpa. – Coline falou baixinho e olhou timidamente para Erin que a encarava com olhar de desprezo e depois saiu.

- E aí, Lorde? Nervoso? – sorriu. Aquele sorriso encantador...

- Não.

- Sei...sempre o durão. Só vim te desejar boa sorte.

- Parece que todo mundo resolveu me dar boa sorte hoje. – tentou aparentar indiferença, mas perto de Erin era quase impossível.

- Então você vai arrasar! Toma. – ela entregou um lenço de seda rosa.

- O que é isso? – ele fez uma careta.

- As damas enrolavam isso na lança dos seus cavaleiros na Idade Média. Para dar boa sorte. Ah. E isso é para você não esquecer de fazer o primeiro gol por mim. – se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto de Tom. Foi bem próximo ao canto de seus lábios e rapidamente ele ficou rubro.

- Não faça mais isso. – ele se afastou com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e saiu. Tom ainda ficou um tempo arfando e olhando por onde ela tinha ido, até que Robert gritou:

- RIDDLE! Vai ficar aí namorando com metade de Hogwarts ou vai vir jogar de verdade?

Com um sobressalto, ele correu até a fileira da frente, guardou o lenço no bolso interno de sua roupa e esperou que as portas se abrissem.

A luz do dia quase o cegou, em comparação à escuridão do galpão em que estavam antes. Quando entraram, um quarto do colégio estourou em gritos, palmas e comemorações e os outros três quartos vaiaram.

Era normal. Ninguém, a não ser eles mesmos, gostava da Sonserina.

Montaram em suas vassouras e se posicionaram de frente ao time amarelo e preto. Tom olhou em volta, para ver se achava Erin, mas em vez dela, viu os olhos raivosos de Greyback. Aquilo fez com que se sentisse melhor e muito mais confiante.

O diretor Dippet havia decidido dar detenção durante duas semanas para Scott por tentar chantagear alguém em vez de contar para ele o acontecido e expulsou Greyback do Colégio. Roubos era o que ele menos tolerava. Mas havia decidido deixá-lo ficar, pelo menos até depois do Natal, para sua família não ter um fim de ano muito ruim.

Greyback tentara explicar que só faltava aquele ano para ele terminar os estudos e se havia permitido até depois do Natal, por que não até o fim do semestre? Mas Dippet não quis ouvir e ameaçou revogar o adiamento da expulsão.

Agora era menos dois inimigos de sua lista. Kian pelo menos não era tão irritante. Evitava estar no mesmo lugar que ele sempre que podia, e para Tom isso era ótimo.

Ouviu o apito de Madame Hooch e desviou o olhar de Greyback. O jogo começara.

A narração estava distante dessa vez. Ele não conseguia ouvir direito com tanta gritaria, mas parecia ser o mesmo menino do outro ano. Era melhor não prestar muita atenção nisso.

Seu time começou com a goles. Carter jogou para Patel que mandou para Tom. Tom desviou de um balaço que a batedora do time da Lufa-lufa mandara para cima dele. Robert o defendeu com o taco. Mandou a goles de volta para Patel e correu para o campo da frente, Patel enviou para ele, mas foi uma jogada muito alta. Tom colocou a vassoura para cima e conseguiu chegar antes da artilheira rival. Voou com a goles de baixo do braço, fez que ia para o aro de cima, – já que já estava posicionado no alto – mas no último segundo, entortou para a direita. O goleiro se desesperou e não conseguiu chegar a tempo.

Ponto para Sonserina.

Tom não comemorou e voltou logo para o jogo. Deu tempo apenas de ouvir o comentário do locutor:

- Que bela jogada do estreante Riddle! Esse menino promete.

Por um vacilo de Carter, a artilheira da Lufa-lufa roubou a goles e mandou para seu colega. Riddle tentou ir atrás dela, mas Robert gritou:

- Continua na sua posição. Você é nosso cara dos gols. Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Tom estava agoniado por não fazer nada, mas viu Robert batendo com as duas mãos em um balaço e mandando fortemente direto na cabeça do garoto. Tom podia jurar que ouvira os ossos quebrando. Ele caiu com um forte baque no chão e o jogo foi pausado.

Madame Hooch chamou Robert em um canto e parecia estar ameaçando tirá-lo do jogo. O time ia perder o próprio capitão. Levaram o garoto para a ala hospitalar e o apito soou novamente.

A bola começou com Lufa-lufa e logo eles fizeram seu primeiro gol de vingança.

- Toma, Sonserina! Robert seu estúpido! Joga limpo! Desculpa, professora...

O jogo continuou com revezamento: a cada ponto que Sonserina fazia, Lufa-lufa fazia um logo em seguida. Pelo menos, se continuasse assim, eles estariam sempre na frente. E aí estaria nas mãos dos apanhadores, que voavam como loucos sem encontrar a bola. Mas no momento ninguém estava querendo que o jogo terminasse ainda.

Tom estava no aguardo de Carter mandar a bola para ele. Carter estava fugindo de dois artilheiros e um balaço. Patel estava muito distante para que ele mandasse a goles para ele. A goles ia ser roubada e poderiam levar mais um gol. Tom não ia deixar.

- Manda para mim, Carter!

- Está muito longe! – ele voava de lá para cá.

- Manda!

- Ok. – ele jogou para Tom. Mas pôs muita força para o alto. Ela atravessou o campo, mas voou para cima. Tom não ia conseguir apanhá-la e depois mandar para o gol. Antes disso alguém tiraria dele. Então teve uma ideia maluca.

Talvez funcionasse, talvez só ganhasse novos machucados...

Quando a bola estava descendo, Tom saiu de sua vassoura e a usou como um bastão e mandou a goles para dentro do aro da esquerda como em um jogo de beiseball. O time da Sonserina fez mais pontos!

- Parabéns, Riddle! Foi muito perigoso e se você tivesse perdido, eu teria te matado...mas parabéns! – Robert disse animado.

Tom estava com adrenalina correndo que nem louca pelo seu corpo. Nunca tinha pensado em fazer algo tão perigoso.

- WOW! Impressionante! O inexperiente Riddle fez a Pancada de Fingbourg! Que pena que ele não é da Grifinória.

Tom não fazia ideia do que era Pancada de Fingbourg, mas pelo jeito era o que tinha feito.

Depois de mais dois gols de seu time, finalmente o apanhador da Sonserina apanhou o pomo-de-ouro e a equipe da cobra ganhou a partida. Tom saiu carregado e todos foram comemorar a vitória no Salão Comunal.

* * *

><p>A festa estava animada. Os sonserinos haviam ido buscar cerveja amanteigada na cozinha e muita comida. Sem falar de balões verdes e pratas espalhados por todo o canto. Um grupo de meninas cantavam em cima de um palco improvisado e os garotos berravam para elas.<p>

Tom estava segurando uma caneca e observando toda a cena, sentado do sofá mais distante. Vez ou outra alguém tentava apanhá-lo no colo para comemorar, mas ele dizia ter machucado o joelho e conseguia permanecer sentado. Parecia um grande chefe da máfia, apenas observando seus empregados.

Erin então entrou na sala e Tom se abaixou para tentar ficar invisível. Não queria que ela tentasse beijá-lo novamente e dessa vez na frente de todos. Que respeito teria deles se parecesse um idiota apaixonado?

Contudo, ao mesmo tempo queria que ela estivesse perto de si. Que estivessem sozinhos...e talvez passando um tempo juntos, uma tarde deliciosa, torturando alguma coisa...

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, Abraxas se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Desde que resolvera ter "coleguinhas" não tinha mais nenhum momento em paz.

- Grande jogo hoje, Tom! – ele bateu sua caneca na de Tom e se jogou ao seu lado na poltrona.

- Ei...já ouviu falar em bolha de espaço pessoal? Você está invadindo a minha.

- Desculpa. – mas continuou sentado ali. – Ah, soube que Greyback quer te matar. – ele riu. – Ainda mais depois que você jogou tão bem e o goleiro Brandon foi melhor do que ele em alguns momentos.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele é ruim e um mau perdedor. Deveria estar na Lufa-lufa agora. – Abraxas sorriu.

Tom cruzou o olhar com Erin, do outro lado do salão, e ficou vermelho. A menina sorriu e foi até ele.

- Oi, Tom. Meu lenço e meu beijo deram sorte.

Tom abaixou a cabeça sem graça e Abraxas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Lenço? Beijo? – segurou o riso.

- Cai fora, Malfoy. – Erin disse, de forma simpática, mas ainda assim mandona.

- Ok. Sei quando estou incomodando.

Abraxas saiu e Erin sentou-se no lugar onde ele estava, ou seja, empurrando Tom e ficando em uma mesma poltrona que ele.

- Vocês não entendem o que significa "privacidade", não é?

- Não. Como está se sentindo, sendo o melhor jogador e melhor aluno de Hogwarts?

- Normal.

- Hum...onde vai passar o Natal e o Ano Novo?

- Onde você acha? Aqui ou no orfanato de trouxas...? Hum...difícil de decidir. – falou grosseiramente, porém só a fez rir mais.

- Bom saber.

- Por que você e a Coline não me deixam em paz? Vocês, garotas, são tão irritantes...

- Quer que aquela sangue-ruim da Grifinória te deixe em paz? Eu posso providenciar isso.

- Não preciso de ninguém para resolver meus problemas. Vou deitar. – levantou-se.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite, Lorde. – ela sorriu de forma simpática e deu tchauzinho. – Até amanhã.

Ele disparou escada acima ainda mais envergonhado e irritado. Aquela garota definitivamente mexia com ele. Isso não podia continuar...

Mudou a roupa e se jogou em sua cama. Aproveitou que a festa, provavelmente, ainda iria demorar para acabar e pegou o diário de Salazar em seu baú mágico. Voltou a ler algumas partes apenas para se distrair dos pensamentos que cismavam em voltar para Erin. Dizia para si mesmo que estava tentando achar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do Mapa, mas no fundo sabia que isso não era verdade...

Com a mão direita folheava o diário e com a esquerda segurava o lenço rosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nenhum review...?<strong>

**Vocês me abandonaram?  
><strong>

**Vou me recolher à minha insignificância... até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	21. O Visgo

Capítulo 21 – Visgo.

Os alunos estavam trancados dentro do castelo. Uma enorme tempestade de neve impedia que fossem se divertir no jardim com bolas de neve enfeitiçadas e trenós voadores, como sempre faziam na véspera de Natal.

Vários olhavam pelas janelas com expressões desoladas, enquanto Dumbledore e alguns outros professores tentavam jogar feitiços impermeabilizantes ao redor do colégio, para que eles pudessem sair e passar o dia fazendo anjos de neve e patinando no lago congelado.

Tom era o único distante da janela. Comia sua torrada matinal e lia O Profeta Diário de Abraxas. Gostava de saber de tudo que acontecia no mundo bruxo e ainda por cima, as fotos se mexiam. Era o mais legal.

Estava no meio de uma matéria sobre um historiador trouxa que havia descoberto indícios de que bruxos existiam e iria expor ao mundo a verdade e teve a memória alterada pelo Ministério da Magia, quando o correio coruja chegou.

Eram poucas corujas que estavam voando sob o teto enfeitiçado do Castelo. Estavam com suas penas cobertas de neve branca e muitas pareciam prestes a congelar, mas ainda faltavam muitas delas, deviam estar todas presas na tempestade.

Uma grande e com feições de poucos amigos, muito semelhante à Hel, pousou em frente a Tom. Ela se sacudiu toda e bicou sua mão irritada, como se a carta que ele estava recebendo era culpa sua. A neve de suas penas caiu na torrada de Tom e ele a largou irritado.

- Muito obrigado por estragar meu café da manhã. – arrancou o envelope dela e olhou o remetente. Deu um longo suspiro de impaciência e deixou de lado. Pegou um pedaço de bolo de dentro do prato no centro da mesa e começou a comer.

- Não vai abrir? – Abraxas pegou a carta curioso. Olhou o remetente e perguntou: - Quem são esses Shaw que você sempre ignora?

- Ninguém. E me dê isso, que não é da sua conta. – puxou da mão dele e guardou no bolso.

- Como se sente sabendo que é o nosso mais novo herói?

- Do que está falando? – continuou a comer calmamente.

- Sonserina nunca esteve tão perto de ganhar o campeonato E a Taça das Casas! Graças às suas respostas nas aulas, trabalhos e desempenho no jogo. – Tom olhou Abraxas de alto a baixo o analisando bem. Ele falava sorrindo, mas sentia que havia uma pontada de inveja em cada palavra.

Deu de ombros e falou:

- Me sinto normal.

Após o café, voltou para seu dormitório. Agora que o jardim estava livre, a Sala Comunal ficaria vazia e bastante agradável. Jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima da lareira e a acendeu.

Um calor gostoso encheu o recinto e ele se sentiu muito bem. Pôs a mão no bolso e olhou para o envelope. Pensou em jogá-la no fogo, mas que mal faria em lê-la?

Abriu sem pressa alguma.

Dizia:

"_Oi, Tom. Não tenho certeza se você receberá essa carta. _

_Henry foi falar com a senhora Candle para saber se ela realmente estava enviando-as para você, já que não recebemos nenhuma resposta. _

_Novamente o convidamos para vir passar o Natal conosco. Está meio em cima da hora, mas se vier ainda hoje, deve chegar amanhã pela manhã e prometemos dar-lhe a melhor ceia e os melhores presentes de sua vida. E ganhará ainda mais coisas, já que seu aniversário é daqui a alguns dias mesmo. _

_De qualquer forma, caso continue aí, seu presente chegará amanhã e espero que goste. Só peço que, por favor, nos responda. Estamos ansiosos em saber como você está._

_Ah! Agora uma novidade: a papelada de sua adoção saiu! Só mais alguns procedimentos padrão e você será oficialmente nosso filho._

_Espero que esteja tão ansioso quanto nós! _

_Um ótimo Natal, Ano Novo e é claro, Aniversário._

_Daqueles que já te amam,_

_Henry e Honey Shaw (acho que já posso tomar a liberdade de assinar: mamãe e papai."_

Tom fez uma careta ao terminar de ler a carta. _Mamãe e papai_?

Qual era o problema daqueles dois? O casalzinho perfeito...

Amassou a carta e fez o que planejava desde o início: jogou no fogo crepitante. Depois de ver o papel se transformar em cinzas, teve uma ideia.

Foi até seu dormitório, apanhou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro e sentou na mesa de estudos da sala. Pôs-se a escrever:

"_Senhor e senhora Shaw, _

_Por favor, parem de me chamar de filho, pois não me sinto nem um pouco a vontade de chamá-los de 'papai e mamãe'._

_Não irei passar Natal, nem Ano Novo e muito menos meu aniversário com vocês. Por que não tentam adotar uma criança que queira isso? Vocês não iam me querer como filho._

_Espero nunca mais ter que escrever para vocês, ou falar com vocês._

_Tom Riddle."_

Quem sabe assim o deixavam em paz? Havia sido bem direto. Nenhuma família, em sua sã consciência, iria querer adotar alguém que diz claramente que não quer.

Foi até o corujal e chamou Hel. Entregou a carta para ela e disse:

- Vá exatamente para esse endereço. Não leve para o orfanato. Quero que eles se assustem quando verem que uma coruja está entregando a minha carta. – sorriu.

Hel sacudiu todas as suas penas e virou de costas para ele. Parecia não querer sair com aquele tempo.

- Hel, você não é minha coruja para ficar comendo e se divertindo. Você serve para entregar cartas. Então faça seu trabalho ou te levo de volta para a loja de animais. Ou pior, te dou para um lobo qualquer!

Ela piou alto, ofendida, mas a ameaça pareceu funcionar. Ela segurou a carta com o bico e voou pela janela da torre.

Tom desceu as escadas de volta para a masmorra da Sonserina, em silêncio. Estava quase chegando quando uma porta do seu lado esquerdo se abriu. Erin apareceu de dentro da sala e sorriu para Tom. Estava mais linda do que nunca. Seus cabelos soltos, bem grandes, uma roupa vermelha e verde e o sorriso malicioso que quase sempre mantinha. Mas hoje, era ainda mais forte.

Sua bota fez barulho quando ela se aproximou dele. Havia sininho nelas.

- Tom, posso falar com você?

- Eu já não disse para não me perturbar? – ele tentou manter o tom de voz normal, mas era quase impossível.

- Vem cá. – ela segurou em sua mão e o puxou para dentro da sala de onde tinha vindo. – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Eu tenho que ir...

- Shhhh.

Tom entrou na sala. Estava toda modificada. Era ali que normalmente tinha aula de Transfiguração, mas agora era o próprio cômodo que estava transfigurado.

Havia neve no chão, um grande pinheiro enfeitado, um boneco de neve e pisca-piscas para todos os lados. No quadro negro, as palavras "Feliz Natal, Tom" estavam escritas em uma linda letra feminina. O teto estava enfeitiçado, como no Salão Principal, e milhares de estrelas se revezavam com um estranho tipo de planta. Várias daquelas plantinhas pendiam do teto.

- Para que tudo isso? Ainda não é Natal. – ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim, eu sei. É Véspera de Natal, mas o Expresso Hogwarts parte hoje. E eu vou passar os feriados com minha família. Então resolvi dar seu presente de Natal e aniversário hoje.

- Presente? Por que você vai me dar presente?

- Porque eu quero.

- Não pense que te darei um também. – falou mal humorado e sem saber como agir naquela situação.

- Você dará sim. Ao mesmo tempo que eu darei o meu.

- Como assim?

Ela olhou para cima e ele a imitou.

- Está vendo essas plantinhas? São visgos.

- O que são visgos?

Ela riu e Tom ficou irritado. Odiava quando riam dele.

- Existe uma tradição sobre o visgo.

- Hum... – falou, sem interesse e sem saber aonde isso chegaria.

- E essa tradição diz que, quando duas pessoas estão de baixo de um visgo, elas devem se beijar.

Tom se afastou instintivamente.

- E-eu...tenho que ir. Com licença...

Mas então Erin o puxou pelo braço e seus lábios se encontraram. De início, Tom teve ímpeto de empurrá-la e gritar com ela. Como ela ousava forçá-lo a fazer algo?

Porém, em seguida, achou aquilo muito...peculiar. Era diferente de tudo que já havia sentido e era...bom. Fechou os olhos e percebeu que quando fazia isso, a sensação se tornava mais intensa.

A cabeça dos dois se mexia para encontrar posições mais confortáveis e isso só tornava tudo mais maravilhoso.

Por fim, quando conseguiu fazer seu corpo obedecer sua mente, se afastou de Erin e ficou arfando por um tempo.

- O...o que foi isso? – parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Ou acabado de sair de um jogo de quadribol.

- Um beijo, ora. – ela sorriu. – Nosso presente de Natal e aniversário.

- Ah...hum...obrigado. – virou as costas e saiu o mais depressa que pôde dali.

Quando chegou em sua cama, parecia que tinha percorrido todo o caminho sem respirar. Seu coração estava disparado e sua respiração irregular. Suas mãos suavam e sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora.

Finalmente conseguiu se controlar e a primeira coisa sensata que pensou foi: "obrigado? Por que diabos eu disse aquilo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, meu povo ^^ <strong>

**Gostaram do primeiro beijo de Tom? rs Pena que foi com a chata da Erin (sim, eu a criei, mas não gosto dela).  
><strong>

**Duas coisas que quero falar, então continuem lendo a nota, por favor. É importante.  
><strong>

**Primeira coisa: Como Ahsoka's Padawan (que sumiu) ressaltou uma vez, a professora Sprout deveria ser muito velha para já dar aula em Hogwarts nessa época. Para McGonagall eu já dei um jeito na quarta fic (acho). Era uma solução que eu já tinha pensado a muito tempo. Já a professora Sprout eu voltei na fic anterior e nessa, e toda vez que ela foi mencionada eu substitui pelo professor Herbert Beery que foi citado por Dumbledore em suas notas no livro Os Contos de Beedle, O Bardo. Mas não foram muitas substituições...acho que apenas duas.  
><strong>

**Segunda: Eu não esqueci que o Tom só abre a Câmara Secreta no seu quinto ano e quando ele está com 16 rs Não se preocupem. Eu pesquiso muuuuito para poder ser o mais fiel possível nas fics do Tom e reli todos os livros fazendo anotações num bloco, então não vacilaria nisso. Claro, às vezes dou uma mancada, principalmente quando se trata dos professores que eu tenho que substituir o nome. É que como sabemos pouco da vida escolar de Tom, não se sabe muito dos professores dele da época e eu gosto tanto dos da época do Harry... como a McGonagall. Eu TINHA que mencioná-la. Adoro! Acho que ela aparece em todas as minhas fics rs nem que seja como participação especial.  
>É só que a Câmara provavelmente foi muito bem escondida, se não qualquer aluno poderia ter encontrado. Então eu imaginei que ele descobriria pistas sobre ela aos poucos e não se cansaria de procurá-la, mas estava tão bem guardada que só encontraria no quinto ano, depois de muuuuitas buscas. Ok?<br>De vez em quando vou colocar informações na fic que vocês vão pensar que eu esqueci das coisas, mas que descobrirão minha real intenção ou uma explicação mais pra frente. Mas mesmo assim não me importo de vocês me mandarem reviews avisando. Vai que é uma mancada mesmo? rs  
><strong>

**Bom, agora aos reviews (eeeeee \o/):  
><strong>

** - Eu também não gosto dela rsrsrs mas para o Tom sentir algo por alguém imaginei que teria que fazer alguém com características semelhantes a ele, né? E segredinho: também gosto da Coline apesar de eu sempre criar um jeito dela sofrer, tadinha (mesmo que ela não perceba isso).  
>E isso que você avisou eu já esclareci lá em cima ^^ Pode ficar tranquila rs. O Hagrid já está passeando por Hogwarts na fic que to escrevendo.<br>**

**SeraphValkyrie - Tudo bem! É que fico triste quando não recebo reviews, mas quando vocês voltam fico feliz de novo rs.  
>Não sentiu pena da Leah? Tadinha rs Eu gosto bastante da Leah, mas Erin tem mais a ver com o Tom mesmo.<br>E você descobrirá o que aconteceu "no meio do caminho" se continuar acompanhando as fics rs. Nossa...to aqui me coçando pra dar spoiler rsrs.  
>Mesma coisa que eu disse p : a explicação da câmara ta ali em cima ^^  
><strong>

**MarjorieLouize - Sim, ela é muito atirada. Está provado nesse capítulo rsrsrs  
>Nossa! Que droga...espero que tenha conseguido passar na recuperação!<br>Sobre o que você pensou: eu também pensei nisso no início rs de ela "roubar" a mágica da Leah de alguma forma, mas aí tive essa ideia sobre os metamorfomagos e seria uma explição do porquê elas são tão diferentes fisicamente (no início, só fiz isso por achar interessante irmãos gêmeos que não se parecem rs).  
>Tom é perfeito :) é bom em tudo \o. e no que ele não é, se dedicará em ser porque o garoto é ambicioso. Para pessoas ambiciosas não existe limite.<br>E não descarte totalmente isso que você pensou sobre o par romântico...muita coisa pode mudar no futuro...  
><strong>

**É isso. Até semana que vem! Beijos para todos.  
><strong>


	22. Ano Novo, Lições Novas

Capítulo 22 – Ano Novo, Lições Novas.

Tom evitou encontrar com Erin o dia inteiro. Deixou de jantar e até mesmo sair do quarto, para que não a visse.

No dia seguinte sentiu-se mais aliviado, já que ela devia estar a quilômetros de distância e só retornaria dali a algumas semanas.

Quando acordou na manhã do dia 25, encontravam-se, na beira da sua cama, cinco presentes.

Pelo menos era mais do que havia recebido no outro ano, não que se importasse muito com isso.

O primeiro era do orfanato. Como no ano passado, ela havia dado um agasalho feito de lã com um desenho mal feito de boneco de neve. O segundo era do senhor e da senhora Shaw. Tom estava curioso para saber o que eles acharam de sua carta. Abriu o envelope que veio junto do embrulho e leu:

"_Querido, seu pai e eu ficamos muito tristes em ler aquela última carta, mas sabemos que foi tudo da boca para fora. Deve ser muito difícil passar 12 anos em um orfanato, sem ninguém para lhe dar carinho e agora aparecem duas pessoas querendo tomar lugar dos seus pais verdadeiros. Nós entendemos e por isso desconsideramos o que foi dito. _

_Passaremos uma borracha em todos os momentos ruins e sei que nos daremos muito bem. _

_Feliz Natal._

_PS: Foi muito estranho ontem. Uma coruja com olhar de poucos amigos veio com sua carta no bico e tentou nos ferir. Acho que ela deve ter roubado o envelope da mão do carteiro."_

Por que, com tantos trouxas no mundo, tinha que ter arranjado pessoas tão retardadas para querê-lo como filho?

Pensando bem, só mesmo sendo louco, para querê-lo como filho.

Revirou os olhos, amassou a carta e abriu o presente.

Uma luva, um taco e uma bola de baseball. Jogou no chão e ficou imaginando o que fariam se soubessem que ele jamais usaria aquilo, pois seu esporte era muito diferente.

O outro presente era de Abraxas. Um livro da Burgin & Burkes. Um livro das Arte das Trevas. Os olhos de Tom brilharam e ele leu o cartão:

"_Esconda isso. É proibido em Hogwarts. Feliz Natal. Ah! E esse presente vale pelo Natal e aniversário."_

Os dois últimos eram, respectivamente, de Leah e Erin. Leah havia dado a primeira edição de Quadribol Através dos Séculos e o de Erin – e novamente o coração de Tom começou a sair do controle – era bem grande. Um embrulho gigante e fino. Tom não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.

Abriu e deu de cara com uma linda e nova vassoura, junto com acessórios para cuidar dela e mantê-la nova.

Um bilhete acompanhava: "_Espero que goste, apesar de que o beijo foi muito mais memorável. Com amor, Erin."_

Tom segurou a respiração. Com amor.

Amor.

Ele não sentia amor. Não sentia nada por ninguém. Apenas quando as fazia sofrer, mas era fato que Erin mexia com ele de alguma forma muito estranha.

Sentiu o perfume dela no cartão e guardou em sua Caixa de Pandora, ao lado do diário de Salazar.

Guardou seus presentes, os úteis e inúteis, e desceu para sua refeição natalina.

Definitivamente, aquele foi seu Natal mais...interessante.

* * *

><p>Passar os feriados sozinho, sem Abraxas ou Leah o seguindo o tempo todo, era ótimo. Poderia andar livremente por Hogwarts sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém.<p>

Seu Natal, apesar dos presentes e surpresas incomuns, havia sido como sempre: ele lendo alguma coisa, – no caso o livro das Artes das Trevas que Abraxas havia lhe dado – comendo e detestando as músicas irritantes de Natal. Tori havia feito uma visita e lhe dado uma cesta com várias frutas exóticas. Tom não agradeceu, mas o elfo-doméstico já ficou incrivelmente feliz em apenas vê-lo comendo uma acerola.

O Ano Novo chegou, assim como seu aniversário.

Mais uma vez presentes inesperados. Dessa vez, apenas Honey e Henry Shaw e Erin lhe enviaram algo.

Seus "pais" mandaram uma blusa de críquete e um livro chamado "O Hobbit" de um tal Tolkien. Na carta de Honey estava escrito que aquele livro estava sendo o maior sucesso de todos os tempos. Havia sido lançado no ano retrasado e até agora continuava em primeiro lugar na lista de Best Sellers.

Tom não fazia ideia de que livro era aquele e se não era bruxo, não lhe interessava. Jogou em um canto e foi ver o de Erin. Era um novo uniforme de quadribol. Um muito bom e de primeira mão, diferente do que Tom usava.

Guardou com cuidado em seu malão e desceu para o café da manhã.

Recebeu o cumprimento de algumas pessoas lhe dando parabéns, os professores e Robert que se aproximou de sua mesa.

- Feliz aniversário. Treze anos, né? – sem esperar resposta, continuou: - Espero que esse feriado não te faça esquecer de se preparar para os próximos jogos.

- Claro que não.

- Ótimo. Assim que as aulas recomeçarem, quero treinar como nunca.

Tom nada disse e foi para a mesa da Sonserina, que estava bastante vazia. Na verdade, o salão estava tão silencioso que parecia ter acordado cedo demais. Olhou ao redor para ver se reconhecia alguém e viu Scott vindo em sua direção.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Estou muito melhor!

- É, eu sei. Estou vendo. – falou de forma abrupta.

- Está ansioso para voltar ao orfanato? – Tom o olhou sério. Procurou algum tipo de sarcasmo, mas o garoto estava perguntando de forma sincera.

- É claro que não. Você está?

- Um pouco. Tenho amigos lá.

- Hum...ainda bem que faltam 5 meses para voltarmos para lá.

- Ah é? Por que?

- Porque sim. Odeio aquele lugar. E ainda estão querendo me adotar.

- Uau! Que demais.

- Não é demais, seu idiota. Já parou para pensar que eu sou bruxo e a família que vai me adotar é trouxa?

- E daí?

Tom estava perdendo a paciência com o garoto. Então levantou-se.

- Vou para a biblioteca.

- Ah é! Esqueci de dizer: parabéns.

- Obrigado. – falou mal humorado.

Em vez de ir para a biblioteca, voltou para seu dormitório vazio. Já que não conseguia achar a Câmara Secreta, resolveu dedicar suas horas à leitura do presente de Abraxas.

Estava irritado consigo mesmo. Havia colocado na mente de Scott que ele era seu amigo e agora o menino não o deixaria mais em paz. O lado bom é que todas as suspeitas tinham sido tiradas de suas costas, é claro. Mas agora ele o perseguiria até no orfanato. Ainda bem que isso ainda demoraria para acontecer...

* * *

><p>Por algum motivo pensar na volta às aulas o deixava nervoso e com o estômago revirando. Estava morrendo de saudades de Erin, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de expulsá-la de sua vida. Ela o deixava confuso, sem certeza de nada e isso era um sentimento que, uma pessoa tão certa de tudo, detestava.<p>

Resolveu começar a treinar a oclumência. Talvez, aprendendo a deixar a mente vazia, não iria mais pensar na garota. Mas como treinaria sozinho?

Precisava de um parceiro e primeiro teria que ensiná-lo legilimência. Não gostava de depender de ninguém e muito menos ensinar a alguém a ler sua própria mente.

Tori continuava a aparecer de vez em quando para falar com seu senhor, e por algum momento, Tom pensou em usá-lo. Porém, não poderia ensinar para um ser tão medíocre a legilimência. Nem sabia se ele conseguiria aprender...

Pensando sobre isso, lembrou-se de seu mais novo "amigo". Scott estava agora na palma de sua mão. Poderia ensiná-lo a ler mentes e depois treinaria a oclumência. Mesmo que não conseguisse completar tudo durante o período das aulas, ainda teria as férias para continuar.

Foi à procura de Scott e o encontrou em um dos corredores conversando com um outro menino da mesma Casa que ele.

- Scott. – Tom falou ao se aproximar. – Posso falar com você?

O garoto que conversava com ele olhou Tom de cima a baixo e franziu as sobrancelhas. Devia achar estranho Scott conversar com um sonserino.

- Oi, Tom! Claro.

- Anh...Daniel...acha uma boa ideia...? – o menino começou, mas Tom o fez calar-se com um olhar frio e penetrante.

- Eu disse que quero conversar com ele. Não acha que está incomodando?

- Hum...qualquer coisa grita, Dan. – o garoto engoliu em seco e saiu rapidamente dali.

- Não liga para ele, Tom. – riu. – Parece que os sonserinos não são muito bem vistos no colégio.

- Não sei porquê. Somos melhores do que qualquer um.

- Bem, - Daniel falou sem graça e tentando desfazer a situação incômoda. – o que você quer?

- Quer aprender uma habilidade que quase ninguém no mundo bruxo possui? Apenas os mais poderosos?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou, curioso:

- E você ainda pergunta? É claro que quero.

- Ótimo. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. Vamos para meu dormitório.

- Vou entrar...na Sonserina? – falou abismado. – Nenhum aluno de qualquer outra Casa pode entrar lá.

- Pode se convidarmos. E você é meu convidado.

Scott sorriu e os dois foram em direção à Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ^^<strong>

**Em primeiro lugar eu quero dizer que eu AMO Tolkien. Escrever a cena onde meu personagem favorito larga de lado um livro do meu autor favorito, me dobra o estômago, mas pela personalidade do Tom, era óbvio que ele desconsideraria qualquer coisa vinda de um trouxa.  
><strong>

**O livro do Hobbit foi lançado em 1937 e fez grande sucesso e foi escrito para crianças, por isso citei um casal trouxa, que quer agradar um garoto de 12/13 anos que adora ler, dando o livro de presente. Mas sinceramente não sei se realmente ficou no sucesso por dois anos rsrs e nem sei se o termo "best seller" já existia.  
><strong>

**Ah, eu escrevi uma short fic sobre o Nick-quase-sem-cabeça :) não sei se interessa a vocês, já que é um personagem que muita gente não liga, mas postarei assim que essa fic terminar para depois começar a terceira do Tom.  
><strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>

**Lady Barbie - Capítulo passado seu nome não foi publicado por causa do ponto depois do L. Qual o problema do ff? Então agora vou passar a escrever "Lady Barbie", ta? Eu poderia consertar, mas a idiota aqui apagou o documento do capítulo passado há cinco minutos rs. Foi mal.  
>E eu sei que você não gosta do Tom rs Fico feliz de você acompanhar minha fic mesmo odiando o personagem principal rsrs<br>Ah...eu não vou mudar a fic toda. Como eu disse num outro capítulo (não lembro qual), eu dei uma justificativa para o Dumbledore estar dando aula de Feitiços. Vocês saberão na quarta fic.  
>E não foi inútil não! Posso usar essas informações que me deu em alguma outra fic. Eu tinha salvo a parte do Pottermore que fala sobre a McGonagall, mas esqueci de ler. Obrigada ^^<br>**

**Marjorie - Liga não...o meu foi com 15 (segredinho! rsrsrs).  
>Você odeia seu nome? Marjorie é bonito. Apesar de que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar até surgir aquela atrizcantora da globo rs.  
>Sua professora ficou com raiva de você passar? Que professora má. É a versão feminina do Snape?<br>Você é uma pessoa de chutes muito bons. Aguarde que ainda terá outras relações bizarras mais p/ frente rs.  
>Você não é retardada. Eu sou, por ficar ansiosa por postar minha própria fic...<br>**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, eu sou muito demente! Escrevi essa nota na sexta e esqueci de postar o capítulo!<br>**

**Foi mal U.U  
><strong>

**Bem, antes tarde do que nunca.  
><strong>


	23. Tensão Pré Jogo

Capítulo 23 – Tensão Pré Jogo.

As aulas tinham começado e Scott parecia muito mais aplicado em _seus _ensinamentos do que os dos professores. De início, ele havia ficado um tanto quanto nervoso por ter que mexer com memórias e correr o risco de Tom ver algo que não queria, mas depois, foi achando interessante.

Tom tinha que tomar um grande cuidado para não adentrar nas memórias que havia modificado. Poderia trazer algum problema e correria o risco de ele lembrar de tudo. Mas o treinamento estava correndo muito bem.

Encontrou-se com Leah e Abraxas assim que eles retornaram, contando mil e umas notícias do feriado com suas famílias, mas Tom notou que Erin não estava lá. Não queria perguntar para eles e correr o risco de receber aquele olhar jocoso que as pessoas teimam em dar, quando notam um futuro casal se formando. Tom não gostava que o simplificassem tanto assim. Um garotinho apaixonado...

Entretanto, a cada manhã que acordava para um novo dia, seu coração disparava ao pensar que poderia se encontrar com ela, mas à noite, ficava decepcionado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado por ela não ter aparecido.

Não sabia se queria vê-la ou que ela sumisse para sempre. Claro que, se ela não voltasse, tudo seria mais fácil...

Depois de duas semanas, sentado na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, na mesma fileira que seus colegas, Abraxas fez o favor de passar a sua frente e perguntar:

- Erin ainda não voltou da Espanha?

Leah fez que não. Seu rosto estava quase iluminado e parecia tão feliz como Tom nunca havia visto.

- Meus pais resolveram passar os próximos cinco meses lá a serviço do Ministério. Não sei o que é...eles trabalham no Departamento de Mistérios. Só sei que eles chamaram para ela ir junto e ela foi. – deu de ombros. Não parecia triste por não ter sido chamada também.

- Por que você não foi?

Ela sorriu de lado, de forma debochada.

- Porque eles não gostam de mim. Por que mais seria? Por eles, só teriam Erin. – deu de ombros. – Não que eu me importe com isso. Ela pode nunca mais voltar, vai ser muito melhor assim.

Tom se sentiu estranho. Por mais que tivesse desejado que ela desaparecesse, agora que isso poderia tornar-se realidade, não queria que ela estivesse longe. Nunca mais poderia ver aqueles lindos cabelos esvoaçantes, aquele sorriso que o irritava profundamente por parecer compreender tudo que Tom pensava, o beijo...

- Mas e o estudo? Ela vai se atrasar toda.

- Não. Ela está usando o sistema de intercâmbio. Entrou em uma escola bruxa espanhola e outra menina veio para cá. Sabe a Rita, aquela menina nova que apareceu semana passada? É ela.

- Ah...

Os dois passaram, então, a conversar sobre outras coisas e Tom tentou prestar atenção na aula. Contudo, nunca esteve tão distraído em toda a sua vida.

* * *

><p>Robert marcou treino para aquela tarde. Tom não estava nem um pouco com vontade de aparecer, mas sabia que seu capitão teria um chilique se faltasse. E nem adiantaria explicar que os professores haviam voltado com energia total e estavam deixando os alunos lotados de deveres.<p>

Claro que ele já havia estudado e feito tudo que deveria, mas o motivo real de sua indisposição era uma certa bruxa que poderia ter ido embora de sua vida completamente.

Infelizmente, quando deu cinco horas, levantou de sua cama e começou a se arrumar para o treino. O próximo jogo seria contra a Corvinal dali a dois dias, e por melhor preparado que estivesse, Robert o mataria se cometesse qualquer erro.

Abriu seu malão e colocou o seu novo uniforme de quadribol que havia ganhado de Erin. Depois apanhou a nova vassoura e suspirou.

Tinha que parar com aquilo. Precisava se concentrar. Havia coisas muito mais importantes no mundo do que garotas. Mas com certeza quadribol não era uma dessas coisas.

Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu até o campo. Já havia pessoas voando em suas vassouras e imaginou que logo seu ouvido estaria com problemas, graças aos gritos e broncas que receberia. Mas assim que se aproximou, notou que o uniforme era azul e o time verde estava em pé no campo.

Robert discutia com um outro garoto bem alto, mais até do que o capitão sonserino, e isso era algo bem difícil de acontecer.

- Nós reservamos o campo para nossa equipe! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui?

- Ora, vocês vêm treinando todos os dias! Nós também temos direito! – o garoto berrava irritado.

- Que agendassem um dia!

- Como, se você não deixou nenhum momento livre? – ele se aproximou um passo, que foi seguido por Robert.

- O que posso fazer? – ele sorriu. – Slughorn gosta da gente, e Madame Hooch gosta de Slughorn...

- Isso é injusto! Não vou sair daqui enquanto meu time não estiver perfeito!

- Então nem chegaremos a competir. Seu time é um lixo. – os dois já estavam tão próximos que seus narizes quase se tocavam. O rosto do capitão da Corvinal estava tão vermelho que parecia estar na iminência de explodir.

- Somos muito melhores do que vocês. Não precisamos roubar para ganhar.

- Quem você está chamando de ladrão?

- HÁ! – o garoto soltou uma alta gargalhada. – Agora vai dizer que vocês são santos? Que jogam limpo? Não seja ridículo! Vocês só ganharam aquele jogo contra a Grifinória porque derrubaram três jogadores logo no primeiro tempo! Acabaram com metade do time!

Robert puxou sua varinha, o que foi imitado pelo corvinal. Então, o time inteiro da Sonserina colocou varinha em punho. Para defender seu capitão, os garotos que voavam, desceram às pressas e puxaram também suas varinhas.

Tom revirou os olhos e preferiu ficar apenas observando como que aquilo terminaria.

De repente, todos estavam gritando uns com os outros e trocando feitiços, mas sem se acertarem. O barulho e as luzes deviam estar tão fortes, que logo Madame Hooch apareceu gritando. Ninguém percebeu sua presença, tanta confusão estava. Depois de tentar separar os capitães e apitar umas vinte vezes, ela apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e fez algum feitiço que Tom não ouviu. Quando gritou, sua voz saiu ampliada umas dez vezes.

- CALEM A BOCA, TODOS VOCÊS OU VÃO TODOS FICAR UM MÊS EM DETENÇÃO!

Instantaneamente o campo ficou silencioso e a voz de Madame Hooch pôde voltar ao normal.

- Qual o problema aqui? – quando fizeram menção de começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo de novo, ela berrou: - UM DE CADA VEZ. John. Fala você.

- Nós queremos treinar também! A Sonserina pegou o campo para eles todos os dias!

- Mas nós já temos reservado...!

- Robert! Eu disse que você podia falar? – Madame Hooch olhou furiosa para ele. – Termine John.

- O jogo é daqui a dois dias e não conseguimos treinar ainda.

- Ok, Robert. Fale você.

- Nós reservamos, então nós temos o direito! Eles que tivessem reservado antes.

- Mas como se você... – e a discussão voltou.

- SILÊNCIO! O próximo que der um pio vai limpar o banheiro do zelador! – ninguém mais se arriscou a falar. – Ótimo. O pessoal da Corvinal vai treinar hoje...

- Mas... – Robert começou, mas Madame Hooch aumentou a voz e continuou:

- ...e amanhã são vocês. E um dia antes, vocês dividirão o horário. De duas às quatro serão os corvinais e das quatro às oito os sonserinos.

Os dois iam recomeçar o bate boca, mas o olhar feroz dela fez com que apenas balançassem a cabeça em concordância.

- Ótimo. Sonserina, para dentro do Castelo. Agora!

Foram todos entrando e Robert parecia furioso.

Havia sido uma imensa perda de tempo ter ido lá. Antes tivesse faltado ao treino.

Mas pelo menos agora poderia voltar para seu dormitório e dormir com um lenço rosa em sua mão.

* * *

><p><strong>Uma nova definição para TPM :) <strong>

**Acho que eu escrevi esse capítulo durante uma dessas crises rsrsrs  
><strong>

**Reviews da LadyProngs24 (e ela ressuscitou \o/):  
><strong>

**Review 1: Sem problemas...estudos sempre nos roubam tempo que poderíamos estar gastando com Harry Potter u.u  
>Eu gostei mais ou menos dos Intocáveis. Prefiro O Poderoso Chefão *.* Comecei até a ver The Sopranos por causa disso, mas Tony Soprano não é tão legal quanto o Vito ou Michael Corleone.<br>Ahhhh seu pai tem bom gosto! Meus parabéns para ele rs  
>Nunca mais entrei no Pottermore. Será que também perdi meus pontos? (apesar de que eu era uma desgraça em relação aos pontos. Tinha gente com mil e pouco e eu tava com 10 XD) Quem ganhou o Torneio?<br>**

**Review 2: Tava tão curiosa assim sobre o segredo delas? rs E gostou da resposta?  
>A Erin realmente é a versão feminina do Tom, mas estranhamente eu não gosto dela, mas amo o Tom...<br>E também adoro o poder da Mística. É muito legal, mas acho que eu preferiria a da Vampira. Ela pode ter todos os poderes que deseja. Incluindo o da Mística...claro que ela não pode ter nenhum contato físico...nem mesmo beijar, o que estraga o poder tão legal rs.  
>Eu também comi! Acho que o de sujeira é um dos piores! Você realmente sente o gosto do cutão de poeira . eca<br>Fiz todos ficarem com raiva do Dumbledore? rs Tadinho. Não foi minha intenção, tio Dumby.  
>Ahhhhh eu sou doida para falar que nem os elfos *.* um dia ainda aprenderei a língua élfica e a língua dos na'vi de Avatar rs.<strong>

****Review 3: Esse capítulo novo é justamente a preparação para o jogo contra a Corvinal.  
>O amor próprio se perde quando se gosta de alguém :( infelizmente. A não ser que você tenha muita força de vontade ou seja bem frio rs.<br>Mas realmente eu acho que a Coline não tem amor próprio algum u.u até eu penso: "garota, reaja!" rs  
>Eles não são umas graças? rs (Tom e Erin)<strong>  
><strong>

****Review 4: Eu também gosto da Coline apesar de tudo... vamos ver no que isso vai dar ;D  
>A vida é mesmo muito irônica, né? Aparecem dois pais maravilhosos para o Tom e ele não quer. Pro Harry só tinha aquelas porcarias dos Dursley.<br>Sim! No início tudo era tão fofo e menos triste, né? Aí a partir do quarto as mortes começaram e não acabaram mais. Que bom que você ta relendo...qualquer dúvida te pergunto \o.****

****Review 5: Bom, segundo o São Wikipédia rs foi em 1937 sim...faz muito tempo, né? Senhor dos Anéis também foi escrito a zilhões de anos, demorou mais um tantão para sair como livro e os filmes foram feitos em 2001. (Apesar de que já teve peça e um outro filme antigo há muitos anos. Tem até um musical acho rs).  
>Eu to doooooida para que lancem logo O Hobbit. Quero ir fantasiada na estreia que nem em Harry Potter *.* Vai ser tão emocionante.<br>Sim...o Voldemort não tem cara de que se apaixona, mas ele é humano, né? Já deve ter se sentido atraído por alguém em algum momento da vida. Nem que seja só pra satisfazer suas necessidades físicas...  
>Enfim...tudo isso ficará mais claro nas fics seguintes :)<br>E espero que leia e goste sim da fic do Nick \o.  
><strong>**

****Beijos! Foi divertido responder a tanto review de uma pessoa só rsrs.  
><strong>**


	24. Acontecimentos Avulsos

Capítulo 24 – Acontecimentos Avulsos.

O jogo contra a Corvinal havia sido de um resultado mais do que terrível para a Sonserina: 270 contra 100. Tom nunca havia escutado Robert gritar tanto.

A veia do pescoço do menino parecia que ia estourar a qualquer segundo e prometeu que se no próximo jogo eles não vencessem, expulsaria todos do time.

Tom já estava ficando cansado daquilo. Era insuportável ter que aguentar um ser inferior gritar com ele por uma coisa tão ridícula quanto um jogo de quadribol. Se não fosse sua vontade em ser perfeito em todas as áreas, já teria quebrado a vassoura na cabeça do garoto e "pendurado" seus tênis de quadribol.

Finalmente o último jogo do semestre aconteceu. Novamente Grifinória. E contra eles, a partida era sempre repleta de tensão.

Grifinória e Sonserina eram inimigos declarados desde sempre e quando havia uma partida entre essas duas Casas, os alunos pareciam se preparar para uma guerra.

Tom colocou o lenço de Erin no bolso sem que ninguém notasse e respirou fundo. Mesmo depois de tantos jogos, ainda sentia uma certa apreensão antes de entrar, mas estava bastante confiante da vitória... Sonserina estava na frente da Grifinória por cinco jogos a três e mesmo que perdessem esse, seriam vencedores, sem falar que dois jogadores haviam se machucado "acidentalmente" no último treino do time do leão. Robert contou isso sorrindo para toda a equipe. Tom achou totalmente desnecessário, afinal, já eram vitoriosos. Mas ele queria vencer com louvor. O apito de Madame Hooch soou e a partida se iniciou.

* * *

><p>O time da cobra saiu comemorando e carregando Tom nos ombros. O garoto havia feito a melhor partida de todas. Quase todos os gols tinham sido realizados por ele e ainda derrubou um jogador da Grifinória.<p>

Isso porque Gustavo, irmão de Coline, se aproximou e sussurrou, para que apenas ele ouvisse "quero que fique longe da minha irmã, seu esquisito".

Tom respondeu que jamais chegaria perto de uma sangue-ruim e que ela o dava nojo, mas não sabia como se livrar da garota. Gustavo enfureceu-se e tentou derrubá-lo da vassoura. Tom arrancou o bastão da mão do batedor e mandou um balaço para a cabeça dele.

Foi expulso, mas assim que tocou o solo, o apanhador da Sonserina pegou o pomo e o jogo terminou. Sonserina levou a Taça de Quadribol.

Não gostava de agir por impulso assim. Se sentia como um animal irracional que age pelos seus instintos, porém estava perdendo a paciência com Coline e a gota d'água era seu irmão vir tirar satisfações com ele.

Faltava apenas dois dias para o término das aulas e Gustavo ainda estava desacordado na enfermaria. Já era a segunda pessoa – esse ano – que deixava inconsciente.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Era um hábito que tinha que tomar cuidado. Era divertido, mas não muito compensador. Trazia problemas.

Estava sentado na mesa de café da manhã, quando Coline veio até ele, chorando.

- Por que fez isso com ele?

Tom continuou a comer, tranquilamente.

- Ele me irritou.

- E aí você achou uma boa ideia quebrar a cabeça dele com um balaço? – ela já estava aos berros.

- Exato.

- Você é insuportável! Tentei ser legal com você, mas é igual a todos os sonserinos: egoísta e metido.

Tom respirou fundo, engoliu sua comida e se virou, pacientemente, para a menina, olhando-a serenamente.

- Terminou?

- Por que eu gosto de você? – perguntou mais para si do que para ele e deu as costas. Tom não entendeu a frase. Do que ela estava falando?

* * *

><p>Na última noite, Tom estava sentado, de madrugada, na Sala Comunal. Aguardava seu aluno chegar, bater na porta em códigos como haviam combinado, e aperfeiçoar a última lição da legilimência: entrar na mente da pessoa sem que ela percebesse. Scott estava tendo uma certa dificuldade nessa parte, mas havia progredido bem rapidamente e isso causava uma ponta de inveja em Tom.<p>

Estava quase tão bom quanto ele em um espaço de tempo menor do que o seu.

Enquanto aguardava seu "aluno", olhava para um pedaço de pergaminho onde estavam as opções de matérias para o próximo semestre. Aritmancia, Estudo dos Trouxas, Adivinhação, Estudo das Runas Antigas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Estudo dos Trouxas...até parece. Era vergonhoso que Hogwarts tivesse uma matéria como essa.

Adivinhação parecia ser idiota. Já havia visto o professor andando pelos cantos do Colégio. Um louco de olhos esbugalhados e que saía dizendo que todos morreriam em breve. Se ao menos fosse uma matéria mais séria, até pensaria em fazer. Quem não gosta de adivinhar o futuro?

Ficou entre Aritmancia, Runas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Tudo no mundo mágico era mais interessante, entretanto não suportava animais. Não entendia porque as pessoas davam ataques e falavam com voz afetada perto deles. Para ele, animais só eram interessantes quando tinham alguma utilidade assim como Hel. _Ou o gato de Carlinhos_, sorriu ao lembrar.

Marcou com um X as duas matérias e guardou a folha. Teria que entregar ao professor Dumbledore no dia seguinte antes de ir.

De repente ouviu três longas batidas em sequência seguida de uma curta. Era Scott.

Abriu a porta da Sala Comunal e deu passagem para seu "amigo".

- Estou ansioso para começar nossa última aula.

- Shhh. Fala baixo, já disse! Se pegam um lufa-lufa aqui, você nunca mais sai. E não vai ser sua última aula. No orfanato vamos continuar treinando.

- Por que?

- É bom manter a mente ativa. Você pode esquecer como se faz.

Era mentira. Não iria contar para Scott que na verdade, seus planos eram treinar o menino para aprender a ler mentes, para que ele aprendesse a fechar a sua. Não ensinaria essa arte para ele. Queria poder entrar nas memórias dele quando bem entendesse, mas não queria dar a mesma liberdade.

Passaram a noite fazendo seus exercícios mentais. Quem olhasse, acharia que os dois estavam apenas encarando um ao outro de forma estranha e assustadora.

- Você não pode ficar me encarando assim. Puxe assunto e procure a memória que deseja. Mas cuidado! – acrescentou, fulminando-o com os olhos.

- Ok. É difícil...

- Vou fazer com você novamente.

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, Tom puxou um assunto inútil e sem interesse algum, para entrar nas lembranças de Scott sem que ele desse conta. Realmente era dificílimo, mas se Dumbledore podia fazer com tanta habilidade, por que não ele?

Mantinha um olhar sereno e fingia-se interessado, enquanto tomava cuidado para não adentrar na área nebulosa.

Havia percebido que a memória alterada continuava lá, escondida no inconsciente do menino por nuvens espessas e alvas. Sempre que se sentia inclinado, involuntariamente, em atravessar as nuvens, a memória que havia criado, aparecia por cima dela. Mas sabia que se insistisse, logo o nevoeiro se dissiparia e Tom teria sérios problemas.

Quando deu cinco horas da manhã e o sol despontou no céu iluminando a sala, Tom disse:

- Chega. Vai embora antes que alguém te veja.

- Tudo bem. Bom dia, Tom. – Scott disse bocejando. – Posso encontrar com você na viagem de volta e ficar na mesma cabine?

- Claro que não. Não posso ser visto com você.

- Ah... – o menino pareceu ficar chateado, mas a lembrança de que Tom era seu amigo apesar de tudo, surgiu e ele sorriu. – bem, então nos vemos em King's Cross. Até mais.

Sentiu um cansaço enorme se jogou no sofá, pensando em quanto tempo poderia ficar ali, naquela paz, até que alguém estragasse tudo e o acordasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, pessoal. Estamos a um capítulo do final. Mais um ano escolar de Tom se vai e eu não terminei a porcaria da quarta fic e ainda comecei uma nova sobre a Luna. E ainda tenho que betar os capítulos da Lady Barbie, coitada. Acho que nunca exisitiu uma beta tão enrolona quanto eu. Mil desculpas :(<br>Vou ver se beto nessa semana logo uns 10 capítulos para compensar, ta? rs**

**Hora dos reviews. Ou melhor...dessa vez é só um.  
><strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Pode mandar vários quando você quiser! Fico muito feliz ao respondê-los rs. E que bom que as cinzas sombrias da sua escola resolveram de livrar do cativeiro.  
>Ganhamos o Torneio? Uhuuu! (pessoa desinformada rsrs). E um dia antes...mas ainda assim é só em janeiro que vai abrir, né? Mas que prêmio ruim rsrs Queria ganhar uma short fic especial sobre os Marotos tipo aquela que a JK escreveu a um tempão atrás. Isso sim seria prêmio. Ou uma short fic sobre o Ted.<br>kkkkk Erin não é muito diferente de um demônio maligno não rs e o Tom também.  
>Com certeza...até meu irmãozinho de 12 anos, que começou a ler Harry Potter a pouco tempo, falou isso. Disse que prefere os livros antigos. Mas também ele é muito novinho... a gente acompanhou o Harry, né? Quando ele tinha 15 anos também tínhamos mais ou menos essa idade e a cada livro estávamos um ano mais velhas. Já meu irmão está lendo tudo com 12, então fica mais complicado de entender essa evolução.<br>Também achei esse filme uma desgraça. Acho que o pior de todos. O meu livro preferido é o quarto e o filme são três: o quinto e o sétimo part porque são os mais fiéis.  
>Você adorou o novo HA? Sério? Então assista os outros três homem aranha (o terceiro foi um lixo, mas o primeiro e o segundo foram demais). Achei esse Espetacular Homem Aranha muuuuito chato. Tinha horas que era até legalzinho, mas outras eu pensava: ok. Quando posso ir p casa?  
>Mas poxa...essa Andrew Garfield seria um James muito feioso, tadinho rs. Mas ele é um ator legal, confesso.<strong>

**Bem, é isso. Até o último capítulo que será semana que vem!  
><strong>

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	25. Surpresas Desagradáveis

Capítulo 25 – Surpresas Desagradáveis.

Tom já estava de mala pronta e esperava, junto com todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts, o Expresso chegar na estação. Havia pego com Tori suprimentos para a viagem.

Abraxas aguardava de um lado enquanto Leah estava do outro. Os três em silêncio.

- Hum...vamos nos comunicar nas férias? – Abraxas falou, finalmente, meio hesitante.

- Para que? – Tom perguntou.

- Bom...é o que amigos fazem nas férias. Se comunicam para manter contato.

Tom pensou sobre isso. Não queria gastar seu tempo escrevendo para eles, mas isso deveria ser bom. Manteria sua liderança e eles por perto. Além de poder usar isso como desculpa para escrever para Erin...

Sentiu alguém grande passar por ele e viu Kian o olhando feio. Aproximou-se de Leah e entregou uma carta lacrada a ela.

- Entrega, por favor, para a Erin?

Leah o olhou seriamente e depois de um tempo fez que sim com a cabeça. Guardou a carta na mala e voltou a olhar para frente.

Kian continuou a encará-lo e se afastou.

- Eu ainda não entendo porque Kian não gosta de você, Tom. – Abraxas comentou, observando o garoto indo para longe.

Tom também não compreendia, mas também não suportava o rapaz. Havia algo nele que não gostava nem um pouco.

Seus pensamentos voaram para a carta e começou a tentar decifrar o que deveria ser aquilo. Bem, Kian e Erin sempre foram amigos. Andavam mais juntos do que com eles três, então seria normal se comunicarem. Como Abraxas disse: amigos mantêm contato.

Mas ninguém na Sonserina é amigo de verdade...

Antes que pudesse concluir seus pensamentos, ouviu o apito do trem. Os alunos começaram a se movimentar, apanhando as malas e se despedindo dos professores. Tom também pegou a sua e se dirigiu para o último vagão.

Entraram em uma cabine e antes de fechar a porta, Scott passou por ele cumprimentando-o levemente com a cabeça. Tom achou melhor não corresponder, mesmo com o gesto mais suave, e trancou a porta.

Leah, depois de colocar a mala no compartimento de carga, sentou-se ao lado de Abraxas e os dois estavam de frente para Tom.

- E então? O que vamos fazer a viagem inteira?

Tom estava morrendo de sono, já que não havia dormido nada. Na noite anterior, como imaginara, assim que deitou no sofá e fechou os olhos por cinco minutos, passos ecoaram na escada e ele não pôde mais descansar. Por isso, esticou-se no banco, se cobriu com sua capa e virou para a parede.

- Vou dormir.

Antes que virasse e caísse em sono profundo, viu Leah e Abraxas se entreolhando confusos. Provavelmente pensaram que iriam aproveitar para conversar tudo o que pudessem, já que ficariam dois meses sem se ver...

* * *

><p>Tom despertou assim que o trem freou na estação. Ajeitou-se o máximo que pôde, levantou e pegou suas coisas. Os três saíram para a plataforma e olharam em volta. Estava de noite.<p>

Abraxas foi cumprimentar seus pais, os dois loiríssimos e com ar de superioridade, e Leah encontrou os seus. O estômago de Tom revirou ao pensar que Erin poderia estar ali, mas não estava.

Abraxas voltou até onde Tom se encontrava e esticou a mão.

- Bem, até semestre que vem então. – Tom analisou um pouco o gesto, mas correspondeu.

- Até.

- Vai escrever?

- Talvez.

- Ótimo. – ele sorriu. – Tchau. – e se afastou.

Leah também foi em sua direção e sorriu um pouco.

- Bom te conhecer, Tom. E... – ela ficou vermelha. – Obrigada por me ouvir.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela tomou como algo bom e se afastou alegremente. Seus pais não pareciam muito felizes em vê-la. Tinham um olhar cruel e indiferente. Pareciam com Tom...

Foi até a pilastra que o levaria a King's Cross e a atravessou. Olhou em volta, esperando que alguém do orfanato estivesse lhe aguardando, mas não avistou ninguém.

Não precisava deles.

Começou a se afastar quando Scott o chamou:

- Tom! – o garoto vinha em sua direção. Tom olhou em volta para ver se ninguém de seu Colégio observava a cena.

- O que?

- A senhora Candle está ali. Vamos.

Tom o seguiu e cumprimentou de mau humor aquela mulher que detestava.

- Boa noite, senhora Candle.

- Boa noite, Tom. – ela respondeu da mesma forma.

Ele apanhou sua mala e começou a andar em direção à saída, quando ela o interrompeu.

- O que está fazendo?

- Levando minhas coisas para o carro. Por que?

Ela, então, sorriu de forma sinistra e satisfeita.

- Oh não, meu querido Tom. Você não vai conosco.

- O que? Por que? – estava confuso. Havia sido expulso? Não que gostasse do orfanato, mas não tinha para onde ir. Se talvez pudesse ficar em Hogwarts para sempre...

- Seus pais estão vindo buscá-lo.

- Meus o que...? – falou surpreso. Scott o olhou abismado.

- Pais?

- Sim, pais. A documentação da sua adoção finalmente saiu. Agora você é da família Shaw. – Tom fez uma careta. – Ora, vamos. Shaw é um belo sobrenome. Tom Riddle Shaw. Ou apenas Tom Shaw. – ela parecia se divertir incrivelmente.

- Eu não vou com eles.

- É claro que vai...aliás, olha! Eles chegaram. – a mulher olhou por trás de Tom e o casal sorridente, que ele havia visto meses atrás, apareceu.

- Oi, Tom! – a senhora Shaw parecia radiante.

- Você agora é oficialmente nosso filho! – o senhor Shaw também estava contente.

Tom olhou para a senhora Candle, irritado.

- NÃO vou.

- SIM, você vai. Agora com licença. Temos que ir embora. Venha Daniel. – ela puxou Daniel pelo braço. O garoto olhou para Tom sem saber o que fazer e seguiu a senhora Candle.

- Hum...até mais... – ele se despediu e seguiu tristemente para o carro da diretora.

Tom a olhava irritado.

Seus planos para aprender oclumência haviam sido frustrados. Sem falar que teria que passar dois meses inteiros com uma família de trouxas irritante e perfeitinha.

- Vamos para casa, querido? – a senhora Shaw falou de forma emocionada, segurando uma lágrima teimosa. – _Sua_ casa?

Tom inspirou e a olhou de forma profunda e furiosa.

Ele não iria viver com aqueles dois. Não iria mesmo.

Nem que para isso tivesse que sumir com eles.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora sim é o último capítulo, gente. Espero que tenham gostado da fic até aqui e que queiram ler a terceira que virá em breve. Semana que vem vou postar minha fic One Shot sobre os fantasmas de Hogwarts e aí na semana seguinte vou começar a postagem do terceiro ano do Tom, ta?<strong>

**Vamos às últimas respostas dessa fic:  
><strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Tadinha da Coline. Eu a criei no início para ser uma reles menininha que tentaria fazer amizade com o Tom na primeira fic, mas aí comecei a ter planos mais...sinistros para ela rs. Tenho pena da pobrezinha.  
>Ah que legal! Depois vou lá ver os novos capítulos do Pottermore, mas tenho vergonha de ver aquela minha pontuação medíocre.<br>Meu irmão disse a mesma coisa p/ mim: "ah, não quero ler porque já vi os filmes". Depois de eu quase fuzilá-lo com os olhos (dizer que não quer ler um livro porque já viu o filme p/ uma estudante de literatura é querer morrer rs), ele resolveu começar a ler, mas empacou no quinto livro.  
>Po, nem sabia dessa data especial. :( Se eu soubesse teria feito um dia de Harry Potter.<br>Acredita que uma colega minha na sexta série escreveu HP com compasso no pulso? O.o ta ali até hoje. Prefiro sua tatuagem removível rsrsrs  
>Picolés de chuchu rsrsrsrs mas ainda assim prefiro a trilogia anterior...<br>Eu e minhas amigas já tínhamos notado isso. Uma delas, inclusive, ficou morrendo de raiva disso. Ficou parecendo que o James é mesmo aqueles valentões do colégio e o Snape era um nerd perseguido por todos e nunca fazia nada de errado. Odiei isso. Aliás, ODIEI TODAS AS CENAS DE FLASHBACK SOBRE OS MAROTOS. Eu fui super ansiosa ver o quinto filme, na esperança de ver o Sirius novo e tal e mostraram tudo embaçado e super rápido. Foi a maior decepção que tive com Harry Potter. Fiquei muito irritada. Minha vontade era levantar do cinema e ir embora rs. Deram muito mais destaque para o Snape do que para os Marotos em TODOS os filmes. ¬¬ Ódio mortal disso. Acho que é por isso que não consigo gostar muito do Snape como a maioria dos leitores/espectadores.**

**BarbieProngs - A cada postagem seu nick ta diferente, é isso mesmo? XD  
>Viu? Terminei (finalmente) de betar aquela fic. Eu estava viajando essa semana ( o e-mail que eu te mandei foi cinco minutos antes de eu meter o pé na estrada rs), então agora vou poder dar uma olhada nas suas short fics, ta?<br>Realmente o Scott merece pais como os Shaw. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Vou ver se arranjo uma família pro Scott, tadinho rs.  
>O problema com minha quarta fic não é falta de ideias... antes de começar a primeira, eu já tinha escrito num papel tudo o que eu escreveria em cada fic. Claro que algumas vezes surgem coisas inesperadas que meus dedos escrevem de repente rs. O problema mesmo é a falta de animação em escrever...não sei explicar :  
>Enfim, mesmo assim gostei das suas ideias. Sobre as horcruxes eu já dei uma jogadinha de ideias aqui e ali, citei o nome e tal...mas nada que atropelasse os acontecimentos. Eu não quis fazer o Tom descobrindo sobre horcrux agora porque é algo que te dá vida eterna, ne? Se ele souber disso, claro que vai querer pesquisar tudo e as outras coisas vão ser deixadas de lado...então vou deixá-lo descobrir só na sexta fic mesmo.<br>E também gostei da ideia de ele ler sobre aquela poção que o Dumbie bebe e tal :) Vou colocar isso em algum lugar. Obrigada.  
>Resposta ao PS: como eu disse no e-mail, a única short fic sua que eu betei foi uma de páscoa... ah não! Foram duas... uma do Tom e outra do Jorge, eu acho. Nossa, minha memória é muito ruim então desculpa se eu estiver falando de coisas que nunca aconteceram rs.<br>**

**Guest - Sem problemas. Também cheguei de viagem a poucas horas, mas eu não podia deixar de postar o último capítulo da fic.  
>Eu tinha pensado no Tom fazer Trato de Crituras Mágicas (porque acho essa matéria legal), mas aí lembrei que como um bom psicopata, ele não liga p animais...mágicos ou não.  
>Ahhhhh e pode ter certeza que esse livro será MUITO útil rs.<br>Provavelmente você não gosta dos Shaw porque essa fic é da visão do Tom e ele odeia os Shaw e os vê de forma muito melosa e blábláblá, mas eu acho que na visão de alguém bonzinho esse seria um casal adorável. Chato, mas adorável rs.  
>Sim...acabou, mas o próximo ano dele virá daqui a duas semanas :)<br>E ainda não entrei no Pottermore não. Essa semana entrarei! \o.  
><strong>

**SeraphValkyrie - Ok :D rsrsrs  
><strong>

**MarjorieLouize - Ahhhhhh ainda não vi Madagascar e nem A Era do Gelo :( eu levaria as crianças p/ ver sem nenhum problema rsrsrs  
>Ah! Eu já li O Herói Perdido, mas ainda tenho que comprar o Filho de Netuno. Meu pai daqui a pouco vai me algemar na cama p eu parar de comprar livro. To com 22 não lidos aqui em casa rs e não paro de comprar. No momento to na metade do "A Fúria dos Reis" das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. E ainda nem terminei "O Processo" que tenho que ler p/ faculdade :( mas como ela ta em greve, fiz greve também rs.  
>Bem, eu prefiro pensar que eles que beijam muito cedo. Nós fomos no tempo certo rs. Eu fiquei muito tentada em não escrever esse beijo dele e outras cenas de namorico nas outras fics porque p mim, de 11 a uns 13 anos é meio novo p/ namorar. Eu até fico com um pé atrás quando vejo fics onde as pessoas colocam crianças de 11 anos "amando" O.o como assim, gente? Mal largaram as bonecas e carrinhos e estão amando? Ha! Elas por acaso SABEM o que é isso? rs Tenho 21 anos, já me apaixonei muito, sofri e blábláblá, mas amar? Não.  
>kkkkkkkkkkk juro que a primeira coisa que pensei quando li seu sobrenome foi exatamente isso: murta-que-geme. Desculpa...não pude me impedir de lembrar dela. (ah! seu sobrenome me deu uma ideia. A Murta-Que-Geme tem que aparecer em alguma fic do Tom já que ela vai morrer quando o Tom abrir a Câmara Secreta... Posso colocar seu sobrenome nela? Ela pode se chamar "Alguma coisa" Murta. Posso até colocar Louize, que eu acho um nome bonito, mas só se você deixar... claro rs)<br>Medo da sua professora O.o  
>Erin se foi...mas para sempre? Hum...acho que não ;)<br>E claro que ele é pegador. É bonitão, charmoso e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Ainda vai ter muita coisa para rolar rs.  
><strong>

**Beijos, pessoal. Até a próxima fic!  
><strong>


End file.
